Integrity
by CzarBetchimov
Summary: When your greatest aspiration is what you inherently lack, what steps will you take to finally attain it? Shortly before the upcoming hibernation, Phosphophyllite and Rutile find themselves working side by side in a series of exploratory experiments - The outcome of which, may finally grant both Gems and their beloved companions the physical and mental strength they all desire...
1. Search

**_Welcome to my first story for Houseki no Kuni (Land of the Lustrous)! Given the ongoing sacrificial struggle for respect and durability that Phos goes through, I wanted to interpret a different path taken with a different form of elemental assistance, and after a bit of research, I present this jumble of words that branches off from episode 6, 'First Battle'. This story begins after Phos discovers super-speed thanks to the Agate/shell legs, and continues through the upcoming year's end hibernation. Also, the Gems are referred to with feminine pronouns and stuff, cause its kinda confusing to refer to them as masculine when they're really quite beautiful, and a majority of them seem remarkably female in my opinion ... Androgyny confusions aside, have fun!_**

* * *

Standing on an open stretch of shoreline, watching the endless motion of ocean waves drawing close and teasingly receding, two gems of very different age remained still, eyes peering towards the deep blues of the distant horizon.

"Are you sure it was in this direction?"

Head turning, her glistening teal-blue locks of hair moving in gentle motions from the coastal breeze, Phosphophyllite looked up to her elder beside her.

"I'm sure. I washed up near the cliffs. That way."

Eyes following her pointed arm, Rutile studied the land formation, rising into the air in the distance, only to drop sharply into the water below.

"The ocean's waves can take anything wherever it pleases."

"Even a huge snail shell?"

"Never underestimate the power of water, Phos. There's a reason we're both coated in anti-salt resin."

"I know. Honestly I'm surprised Master Kongo allowed us to enter the ocean again."

Looking down at the spiral patterns of Phos' recently fabricated Agate legs, Rutile smiled.

"He trusts that I'll bring you back intact. That's the only reason."

Looking down at her dark feet, lifting them from the damp sand one by one, Phos stepped forward, watching as an oncoming wave coursed towards her and splashed around her ankles.

"And if you don't?"

"Then you'll be lost to the waves, forever."

Pausing from the cryptic statement, she blinked, staring at the clear water drawing away from her feet again.

"At least this time, we won't be lured into a trap by a deceptively friendly sea creature."

Stepping into motion besides the young gem, Rutile observed her forward stride, pushing through the water with visible ease.

 _Her legs are certainly stronger... Additional agate might be worthwhile. If we can even find it._

"Even if we do, I'm sure you'll know better by now than to talk to living creatures."

Listening to the splash of footsteps joining her own, Phos' arms crossed together.

"Right?"

Peering back to Rutile, her expression changed from impatience to interest as the gem doctor slipped off her white coat and tied it in a knot around her waist.

"Yes."

"Good. With that in mind, the only thing we have to worry about is the movement of the sun. We only have half of a day until it sets, and it would probably be best to be back on dry land before it grows dark."

"You sound like you're afraid of the ocean, doctor."

"Not afraid, just uncertain. Its been a long time since I've been submerged for an extended duration... And nobody truly knows what is out there in the far depths around us."

"I do."

Wading deeper into the water, clothing dragging behind from the pull of the waves, both gems began leaning forward, their feet cautiously plodding along the sand beneath the waves.

"Perhaps... But you came out here without permission. Lost your legs while you were at it."

"They gave me replacements."

"And you're fortunate your inclusions accepted the agate so readily. So far you're been operating on luck alone, Phosphophyllite."

"Luck granted me speed and strength."

"Relying on luck is reckless."

Turning away, Phos' vision wandered towards the distant cliff side nearby.

"Why are you helping me find the shell anyway?"

"Because the discovered compatibility with your structure is significant. Bolstering your inherent fragility is something you've always been seeking, is it not?"

Head tilting as the ocean water coursed around the sleeves of her black shirt, glinting reflections of her hair met her eyes.

"It is."

"Believe it or not, Phos, I am around to do more than repair you."

"Yes. I know I'm fragile."

"And that's why we're both going to fix that. Possibly. If we find this shell you speak of."

Peeking ahead, searching the lapping waves of the horizon with uncertainty, she squinted from the fuzzy memory of an enormous white spire rising out of the ocean.

 _Maybe it fell over. I hope its still there. I'd hate for this to be a wasteful trip. But then again... We're back in the ocean, and this time I'm not entirely defenseless._

Looking back towards the doctor, the white cloth of her coat trailed behind, floating along the undulations of waves passing them. Beneath the surface, a sheathed obsidian sword slowly drifted along behind her legs.

"I think Red Beryl was onto something with that waterproof uniform."

"I doubt any of us will be in water enough to necessitate purpose-made outfits for everyone. Think of the material we would need for that."

Shoulders slipping beneath the water, blinking as a wave splashed directly into her face, Phos' head tilted.

"She tailored the prototype for my body, but... Maybe you're right."

A single laugh left Rutile's nose.

"Maybe?"

"That's what I said, _quack_."

Diving forward with a strong push of her legs, Phosphophyllite submerged, finding herself sinking into a downward run along the sloped sand beneath the waves. Moving through the thick envelopment of water, her teal locks of hair drifting back behind her ears, she smiled from the notably easier movements of her body.

 _A little different. These legs are heavier... Almost feels like they're helping pull me through this strange blue world._

Drawing to a halt, clouds of sediment slowly drifted from her feet as the tips of her shoes buried themselves into the sand. Turning aside, she watched as Rutile drifted down through the water towards her, arms held together in front of herself, and both her coat and sword drifting along behind. Conserving movements with elegant simplicity, she drew alongside Phos, bringing herself upright and gently settling onto the ocean floor beside her, with hardly a disturbance arising from her shoes. Arm reaching back, she collected the obsidian blade behind, pressing it against her side, and then smiled, noticing Phos was admiring her movements, mouth and eyes open and brimming with curiosity.

 _One day, Phosphophyllite... You'll find your stride. You're only three hundred years old... But I know you're capable of great things. We just have to work on your fragility first._

Looking out into the endless expanse of the ocean beyond, she watched as Phos stepped into motion again, head slowly turning left and right in constant observation of their surroundings.

"How far into the ocean was the shell?"

"Couldn't have been too far... I feel it may have fallen over. Part of it was above the surface... But it obviously isn't anymore."

Vision rising to the undulating waves above them, watching rays of sunlight permeate the surface and reach towards the sand below, Rutile's vision then lowered to the gentle drifting of Phos' teal hair ahead of her.

 _Even if we don't find what you're looking for... Perhaps this adventure of yours will be a learning experience._

* * *

Standing on the edge of a rocky shelf, Phos stared down into the unforgiving darkness of an oceanic chasm in front of them both.

"Sure wish I could float."

"Buoyancy is like flight. We gems simply can't do either because of our mass."

Peering along the side of the cliff face, searching for an unseen passage among the rocks, her lips pressed together firmly, arms crossing.

"I don't even remember coming across this."

"What do you remember about your encounter with the living?"

"We didn't go this far when I was captured."

"Assuming we've even gone in the right direction. We don't have the sun as a source of navigation down here."

Vision rising to the hints of sparkling waves high above their depths, both gems stood still, watching a school of fish wander past in a mysterious silhouette.

"Phosphophyllite."

Slowly looking towards Rutile, her elder's eyes showed a hint of sadness.

"I don't wish to upset you, but... I feel your memories of where the shell was located... May have been lost with your original legs."

Hands curling tightly, her head sank, tucking aside into her shoulder.

 _I didn't even consider that._

"Maybe we just went in the wrong direction."

"You were very adamant about which way to go to. That memory is intact. But if we've found obstacles you don't remember encountering..."

"Maybe it fell into the chasm...?"

Hesitating from Phos' desperate grasps of explanation, Rutile slowly blinked, eying the jagged rocks adorning the cliff's edges.

"If so, how do you plan on getting to it?"

Cautiously peering down into the great expanse of darkness beyond, imagining herself descending helplessly into the depths of an eerie, unknown realm, she shook her head, stepping back from the edge.

"I don't know."

Arms drooping down, fingers gripping the hem of her black shorts, she closed her eyes, letting the muffled roar of the ocean fill her mind.

 _I don't know... And I barely remember now. Maybe this was just a waste._

Eyes flitting open as a pair of arms drew around her in an embrace, her head turned to the side, seeing Rutile's dark crimson hair floating just beside her face.

"Why don't we head back for today. There may still be sunlight by the time we surface again."

Head tucking back against her elder's shoulder, Phos slowly blinked, comfortable with the unexpected closeness.

"Alright."

* * *

Clouded with unrelenting thoughts of uncertainty, Phos stared ahead, marching silently along the stark landscape of rippled sand.

 _I don't know. I don't know and I don't understand... Where did it go? How does something so massive disappear so easily? Maybe that snail's brother took his shell back. How would he move something so big, being so small? He was huge until he became small. How do you even change sizes on command like that?_

"Living things are so strange."

Blinking from Phos' errant statement, breaking a long period of prior silence, Rutile discreetly smiled.

"What prompted that realization?"

"I think the snail's brother took his shell back."

"Brother? Are you remembering more about your capture?"

"He was black, and strange looking. At first he was really big, and then... He turned small."

"His shell was from when he was large, I assume."

"Yes, very large. Probably as big as the school."

Staring at Phos' sparkling hair with mild alarm, Rutile's mouth drifted open.

"You were around something of _that_ size? How did you return as intact as you were?"

Peeking back towards the doctor, Phos' mouth opened, but her eyebrows furrowed, drawing a blank from an apparent gap in memory.

 _That's a good question..._

"I don't know. They gave me those two sections of the shell after letting me go... And I guess I washed ashore. Cinnabar was there."

"With the living creatures?"

"No. On the shore. Beneath the cliff, actually. I think she found me. Or I found her. Something."

"Interesting. That must have happened before we searched for you."

"Probably."

Vision meeting Rutile's eyes, pierced by her pointed expression, Phos turned away again.

"I've already gotten my share of lecture and ridicule from that."

"All of it being well deserved."

Shoulders hunching, her fingers curled into fists again.

"You went against Sensei's wishes and put yourself into danger."

"And lost my legs. I'm aware of the consequences of my actions."

"Make sure you don't repeat them."

Shaking her head, Phos shut her eyes in a momentary grimace.

"Then why are we here in the ocean again?"

"Because I'm here to help you this time."

"We haven't even found what we were looking for."

"That may be true, but bear in mind, Phos, your search is only limited by your determination... And the time of day."

"And any of the dangerous things I seem to attract."

Gripping the hilt of the obsidian sword on her side, Rutile watched the young gem's movements as they began into an uphill ascent.

 _Phos... You're far too young to let so much worry you. You may have lost your legs, but some of us have lost entire friends and partners to the Lunarians._

Head turning, and eyes closing in a wistful expression, she paused, picturing her partner Padparadscha, lying still in another century-spanning slumber.

 _Perhaps its fortunate... She can't be taken away if she's not fighting them..._

Eyes opening after witnessing a medley of memories, she looked ahead, noticing the teal-colored gem was standing still, looking down at an indiscernible object embedded into the sand.

"Phos?"

"Rutile. Come here."

Hurrying into motion and gripping the sword tightly, she drew closer, only to slow her pace again, realizing Phos was staring at a dark rock, lined with veins of something shiny.

"Do you know what that is?"

Kneeling down in front of the rock, pockmarked with unusual circular cavities, her gloved hands drew close, touching it in several places. Fingers dragging along the ridges, she then prodded the shiny metal material, confirming its density.

"Its solid... The rock itself is strange, but it appears to be lined with platinum."

Settling down onto her knees, Phosphophyllite hesitantly touched the unfamiliar object, fingertips dragging along the shiny metallic deposits.

"Platinum?"

"Its a form of metal... Fairly rare, too."

"Is it usable for anything?"

"Platinum on its own can be easily manipulated."

"Meaning...?"

"Its ductile. Malleable. _Weak_."

"Oh."

"Allow me to demonstrate."

Reaching into a previously unnoticed satchel behind her back, and withdrawing an ever-familiar hammer and chisel, Rutile tucked the chisel's tip against part of the platinum, and Phos shrunk back with a quick movement of her legs, seeing the hammer rise in the doctor's grasp.

 ***CLANG***

Wincing from the muffled impact, Phos' eyes peeked back open, discovering Rutile was staring at the rock with great surprise.

"Did it break?"

"No."

Peeking towards the chisel in Rutile's hands, Phos' eyebrows rose.

"I thought you said it was weak."

"I did. But this is far tougher than I expected."

"Is it not platinum?"

"It certainly is, but..."

Setting aside the tools, her gloved hands began digging into the sand surrounding the rock, and Phos hesitantly joined her effort, unearthing the rock and discovering increasingly larger deposits of the metal on its surface. Pulling it out of its position and rolling it over, both gems inspected the shiny underside, lined with more of the strange circular pockets.

"Are those holes from erosion?"

"I don't think so. Ocean currents would have made the surface smooth."

Palm sliding across the gaps, Phos knelt closer, inspecting the silvery-white veins of metal, and Rutile sat upright, looking between the mysterious platinum rock, and the glistening teal locks of the young gem beside it.

 _Platinum... Has a hardness of 3.5. Just like you. If this is truly platinum, I wonder..._

Grabbing the hammer and chisel, and stowing them into the satchel, Rutile's arm extended, settling upon Phos' shoulder.

"Are you able to lift objects without fracturing?"

Head turning, Phos blinked from the prompted question.

"I... _What?_ "

"If I asked you to help carry this rock... Do you think you'd be able to?"

Blinking, and sitting upright, her eyes rose from the silvery object, to Rutile's expression of interest.

"My legs are stronger. Not my arms."

"Do you even know how much you can lift?"

"I can lift swords without breaking."

"Right, but a rock as big as your head, is not the same as an obsidian sword blade."

"How heavy are our swords anyway?"

"Fairly dense. My question remains, Phos. Would you be able to carry this back to school?"

"If you helped me, yes."

"Obviously. Here... Position yourself on that side."

"Why do you want to take it back?"

"For curiosity's sake. There's a large amount of platinum present on it. At least I assume it to be platinum..."

"You want to dissect a rock, huh?"

"I want to know what this material truly is."

"Quack."

"Platinum has the same hardness as you, Phosphophyllite. Three and a half."

Eyebrows slowly rising, she sat back.

"What are you implying?"

"We came out here to find agate, but... If this is platinum, or at least similar... Your inclusions might accept it. And given its apparent hardness..."

Eyes meeting, both gems eyed the other with interest.

"Maybe we can strengthen that fragile body structure of yours with it."

* * *

Breaking through the surface of the ocean and wading along, slowly rising back out of the depths of the water, both gems paused, discovering the sun was very low on the horizon behind them, painting a brilliant array of colors onto the distant clouds.

"Seems our timing was good. Nightfall hasn't fully begun yet."

"Ugh, this thing got heavier."

Watching Phos' expressions cycle through various grimaces of exasperation and effort, Rutile attempted to shift more of the weight to herself as they slowly waded through shallow water, shoes sinking into the damp sand as the last of the ocean's waves receded from around their feet.

"Are you doing alright?"

"Its just heavy. As long as I don't move my arms too much I shouldn't - _Gah!_ "

Gasping as a hairline crack spread along her upper arm, Phos watched as Rutile stared at the newly appeared fracture.

 _That weakness... Is exactly what I want to rectify._

Peering down at the platinum-bearing chunk held between their arms, ocean water trickled off of it, sloshing out of the pockets from their movements. A far brighter shine glistened from the metal, reflecting the light of the distant setting sun, and a sense of anticipation spread throughout Rutile's being.

 _Ordinarily we have little use for Platinum, but whatever you contain is not normal... And I need to know._

"Hang in there, Phos. Just focus on the load bearing. The sun may be setting but the others should still be on patrol."

"I am... Focused. Its just so -"

 ***CRACK***

"... _Heavy_."

"If I break you, I'll immediately fix you. Zero complaints. I promise."

Attempting a faint smile, Phos stared at the doctor, flustered from the effort of lifting.

"That's your job, isn't it?"

"Yes. Thankfully you're not the only one that breaks themselves around here."

"Do you keep track of how many times you've fixed us?"

"I do."

Trudging into the thick grass of the inland plain, Phos eyed the cracks on both of her arms, rolling her eyes a moment afterward.

"Should I dare to guess how many times you've repaired me...?"

Watching a humored, sincere smile spread across Rutile's features, Phos' head sunk back, looking up into the deep purple sky.

"Less than you're probably thinking. Even the hardest of your fellow gems need frequent fixing... With all the combat they engage in."

"Yeah?"

"Yellow diamond for instance... She's over three thousand years old."

"Ten times my age."

"And over five thousand repairs."

Eyes shooting open, a single laugh left Phos' mouth.

"Really? Even with her speed?"

"Even that. Consider the number of battles we fight, and subsequent repairs in a single year."

"A few dozen, at least."

"Exactly. Multiply that by our ages."

"Wow."

"In your three hundred years, Phosphophyllite... You may think you've been fixed often, but it hasn't been until recently that you've really gone out and damaged yourself with regularity."

"I honestly thought I was the one keeping you busy."

Winking at the young gem as they trudged sideways through the grass, Rutile smiled.

"Not in the slightest."

Head turning from the rapid approach of footsteps hustling through the grass, the pair drew to a halt, and a groan of fatigue left Phos' throat.

"Rutile! Phos!"

"Jade. Good evening."

"Whatcha got there?"

Squinting as the dazzling sparkle of Diamond's hair appeared beside her, expression calm and friendly as ever, Phosphophyllite blew a puff of breath in an exhale.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Is it a new friend?"

Expression flattening from the innocent remark, Phos watched as she inspected the metal-encrusted object in their arms.

"Its a rock."

"Is it a friendly rock?"

"... _What?_ "

"You were talking to that snail the other day. It seemed friendly... Besides eating you."

Hearing two different sources of laughter, already thoroughly exasperated, Phos glared into the darkening sky beyond the doctor's shoulder.

"I assure you that this rock won't eat anyone."

"No? Why's that?"

Heads turning to Rutile, the doctor adjusted her arms with some effort.

"We found it on the ocean floor. The metal you see may be platinum... Or something similar."

"Is that why you're carrying it?"

"That's correct. We're bringing it back for evaluation."

"Your arms look a little stressed there, Phos."

"That's because this thing is heavy!"

"Too bad they aren't as strong as your legs, huh?"

Mouth and limbs clenching tightly with frustration, Phos shut her eyes.

"Can we set this thing down or something?!"

 ***CRACK***

Eyes remaining shut, Phos didn't bother to look at the increasing damage to her arms, and the others remained silent as she stood still, locking herself into place.

"Jade, and Diamond."

"Yes?"

"Would you two be able to assist with delivery of this sample?"

"Oh, of course!"

Exhaling with relief as the weight of the rock suddenly vanished from her fractured limbs, a smile lifted Phos' lips, and as her eyes drew open, she looked aside.

"Thanks. That thing was awfully h-."

Mouth drooping as both of her fellow gems hustled through the grass, carrying the rock towards the school with remarkable swiftness, a sigh of defeat left her nose.

"...Of course. Should have expected it to be easier for them."

"Both Diamond and Jade are quite sturdy, Phos. You know this."

Looking down at her arms, inspecting the webs of cracks coursing along the length of them, she crossed them carefully, chin turning aside indignantly.

"Yes. But I carried it out of the ocean. They're making me look weak."

"Which is precisely why I wanted to bring it back to the school for evaluation."

"Yeah? You said Platinum is the same hardness as myself. How does that help if its not even as tough as my agate legs?"

"I'm simply assuming it is platinum. Its durability against my iron tools was much harder than I expected... I'm beginning to believe something else is mixed into its elemental structure."

Her eyes peeked open with interest.

"Mixed in?"

"An alloy."

"Is that important?"

Head turning again, seeing a confident smile on Rutile's features, Phos' arms lowered to her sides, and she blinked from several small crunches of fatigued, splitting material in her limbs.

"On its own, Platinum is weak. But with another element to stabilize it... It is given strength."

Stepping closer, and gently bringing both of Phosphophyllite's fractured arms into view, she inspected the numerous fissures and several large splits present, revealing hints of her body's teal interior.

"Lets get ourselves home, and get these arms fixed."

* * *

Laying beneath a blanket, tucked into the bed inset into the wall of her quarters, Phos tiredly gazed at the nearly featureless wall across the room. Listening to the faint hum of unseen insects, singing in the grass under the darkness of the night sky, simple thoughts wandered across her mind with ever-decreasing frequency.

 _Platinum. Not tough._

Slowly blinking, she watched the ever-slow progression of the moonlight cast through the nearby window.

 _Platinum as an alloy... Tough._

Bringing the blanket over her nose in a small movement of her newly repaired arms, her eyelids closed.

 _Too bad I can't turn myself into an alloy. Then I'd be tougher._

Legs shifting, she then rolled onto her backside, her teal hair spreading outward onto the pillow behind her head.

 _I guess that's Rutile's plan. Apparently. But not with my own material... She must be planning to experiment on me with that metal we found. Normally that would scare me. But after that adventure today... I think the doctor actually intends to help me with my own physical shortcomings._

Picturing the unexpected embrace shared by the underwater chasm, a hint of a smile curled the corner of Phos' lips.

 _That's nice to know. I guess._

Watching further imagery of the day's travels project themselves beneath her eyelids, she lay still, drifting into an awaited slumber.

 _Been all kinds of interesting surprises today, actually._

* * *

Sitting on the edge of a wooden crate-turned-bedding, surrounding her partner lost to a seemingly eternal slumber, Rutile gazed silently at Padparadscha. With several small repeat motions, her bare fingers gently drifted along the expanse of her red hair, peacefully twinkling under the light of the stars.

 _My dear friend... At least at night, your resting seems normal._

Lifting a tuft aloft, dragging her thumb along the smooth, translucent surface, the calm, wise voice of a fellow elder echoed across her memory.

 _"...Two hundred thousand times? You're not one to give up easily..."_

Setting the lock of hair down, her arm moved over, hand drifting up along the smooth features of her chest, fingers curling around the unnatural, curved ridges of several holes. Cautiously drawing within, her digits slid around the perfectly smooth interior of the cavity, prompting a shudder from the gem doctor.

 _Not the first time... But you still feel so strangely close._

Head turning with a hint of shame, her palm rested in a fold, fingers remaining in the structural void.

"Now I'm up to three hundred thousand attempts."

Peeking back, bashfully looking at the calm expression adorning Padparadscha's face, a smile broke through her solemn composure.

"...And no, I'm still not giving up. No matter how you feel about it."

Eyelids lowering, her chin sank into her shoulder.

 _"How is little Phosphophyllite...?"_

Eyes flitting open, she looked at her friend with a start, but the silent, still expression on her face remained exactly the same as before.

Head sinking, Rutile's mouth drew open, thinking about the sparkling youth she spent most of the prior day with.

"She's a little stronger... After we replaced her legs. But still fragile as ever otherwise."

 _"Take care of that one. She's a lovely little gem."_

"I will."

Squeezing her hand firmly, holding onto her distant friend tightly, a confident grunt left Rutile's throat.

"I might have figured out how to strengthen her further. You just wait and see."


	2. Meteorite

Standing before Master Kongo, with the sunlight of a new morning streaming in from the windows behind, Rutile remained still, arms crossed behind her back, waiting patiently for him to speak. Between them, resting on a newly repaired, iron-braced table, a pile of silvery fragments sat beside a matching pile of dark rocks, broken apart only a short time earlier.

"Sensei."

Watching as his arm extended, slowly lifting the largest of the dark fragments aloft in his fingers, she studied his movements carefully.

"I've never seen a rock like this before... With such a strange array of cavities."

"You and Phosphophyllite found this in the ocean."

"Yes."

"Did you find the source of agate as well?"

"We did not. However, In search of the great shell, we ventured to the edge of a chasm. It must be the boundary of the soil that our land is formed upon."

Setting the fragment back onto the table with a slow nod, Master Kongo looked to Rutile, allowing a moment of undisturbed silence between them.

"This rock... Is an offering from the sky."

Eyebrows rising, Rutile's mouth drew open.

"The sky?"

"It hails from the distant stars, far beyond the moon. The cavities you speak of, are impacts suffered from its journey through the great void above us."

"A meteorite."

"Correct. Like those that formed the world we live upon... Only this one, bore no destructive power with its small size."

"It was lined with many of these deposits. Platinum. I found it strange though... It has the same luster and appearance... But the material was far tougher than I expected."

Lifting a chunk of the silvery metal into his palm, twisting it between his fingers, Kongo's expression remained unchanged, though his eyes revealed visible interest.

" _Alloy._ "

"An alloy?"

"With the appearance of platinum, and greater strength."

Squeezing the fragment in his hand, Rutile jumped with a start as the chunk of metal crunched within his grasp, splitting into several smaller pieces, which he deposited onto the table with the same level of grace.

"...Much greater strength."

Staring at the silvery objects beneath the shadow of his hand, Rutile's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

 _Platinum alloy. An alloy comprised of platinum and..._

Her mouth drew open from the synapse of memory information.

"Iridium."

Seeing his large hand draw back to his side, her eyes rose upward, looking at the endlessly calm gaze of their caretaker standing before herself.

"Sensei... _Master._ "

Seeing his focus remain on the table between them, her hands hesitantly gripped the edges of the wood plank.

"I am respectfully requesting your consent."

Head rising, looking directly into Rutile's eyes, the gem maintained her composure, restraining alternating feelings of worry and uncertainty.

"Consent?"

Gathering together every last fragment of determination in her being, Rutile stood firm, straightening herself upright.

"I wish to strengthen our youngest... With this alloy offering from the stars."

* * *

Walking back through the open expanse of the school's upper hallway, with baskets of the fragments held in both of her hands, Rutile smiled as both Euclase and Obsidian passed in the opposite direction.

"Good morning, doctor."

"Good morning, you two."

"What's in your baskets?"

Drawing to a halt, her head turned, offering the curious gems a wink.

"Gifts from the sky."

Turning around and tilting the baskets lower, luring them closer, Rutile watched as they hesitantly approached, inspecting the piles of opposite material.

"Ohh, those remind me of Goshenite."

"That's Platinum... Iridium."

"Oh, so a metal?"

"Indeed."

"What about those?"

"Rocks."

"Nothing special?"

"We don't know their elemental composition yet... Just that it hosted the metallic alloy whenever it arrived."

Admiring the white and light blue of Euclase's gentle features, Rutile waited patiently as the gem's eyes met her own.

"Does Phos know about this? I know she isn't to work on that encyclopedia anymore, but..."

"She's the one that found it, actually."

"Oh, really? Where was it?"

"Under the ocean's waves."

"Is that where you both disappeared to yesterday? Sensei told us not to worry about both of you, as you were on a special assignment."

Head tilting slightly, Rutile offered a nod of confirmation.

"Our plan was to find a special object that Phos discovered in the ocean... Though we found a meteorite instead of the agate we were originally searching for."

"Maybe that was the special object you two were truly looking for."

Smiling from Obsidian's seemingly prophetic statement, Rutile reaffirmed her grip on the baskets.

"Could be."

Turning on her heel, her white coat flicking in a whirl behind her legs, both gems watched their doctor's continued stride with fascination, setting the baskets onto the infirmary's wide windowsill, and then tugging on her dark gloves, propping her hand onto her hip as she peered out towards the horizon beyond.

"Rutile sure is magnificent."

Offering a smile to Obsidian beside herself, Euclase brushed her fingers through the blue half of her parted hair.

"She always has been. Her importance demands professionalism."

"Is that why you're always so polite, Euclase?"

Head turning aside bashfully, the white locks of her hair drifted across her face.

"A little bit. I think our doctor is an inspiration to all of us, so naturally..."

Seeing their elder's head turn, a hint of a smile distantly visible on her face, both gems laughed lightly between themselves.

"...I think she was listening."

* * *

Facing the imposing, stern expression on Master Kongo's face, Rutile remained firmly in place, leaning against the table in the atrium of his temple.

"I'm sure you are aware of possible alterations to her personality... And memories."

"Yes. Of course."

"It would be wise to retain any of her material you remove."

"I intend to. Unlike her missing legs... At least we can reverse changes to her structure."

"As long as you are certain of your work, and Phosphophyllite allows you to do so... I see little reason to deny your request."

Answered with a single nod of approval, Rutile's expression blossomed into a smile of elation, descending into a bow.

"Thank you, sensei. I greatly appreciate your cautionary advice."

"I appreciate your wisdom to ask for my approval."

"Of course."

His great hand settled onto her head, and Rutile's eyes closed, unable to resist the comforting touch of her guardian.

"Make sure to take care of that one."

Hearing an echo of Padparadscha's similar statement from the night before, Rutile nodded with firm resolve.

"I will."

* * *

Eyelids slowly opening, imagery from the conversation earlier in the morning faded away, replaced by the expanse of the great plain surrounding the school. In the distance, invisible movements of airflow drifted along the wild grasses, creating ripples that sent errant blades and small winged creatures aloft, only for them to settle into the expanse of greenery again.

 _Seems we're in for another day of wind..._

Settling onto her arms, bent over the stone windowsill, Rutile's arms crossed together beneath her body, propping herself up.

 _Winter draws nearer with every passing moment. I wonder how Antarcticite has been as of late...?_

Mind wandering among the mysterious whispers of each passing breeze, her vision lowered to the school's pond, watching the slow drifting of plants floating on the surface. Looking further, the dark spirals of folded legs and brilliant teal-blue hair met her eyes, revealing the silent presence of Phosphophyllite sitting beside the pond below.

 _There you are._

Watching as the young gem leaned forward, her pale hand curling around the dark agate pattern on her calf, Rutile admired the radiant sparkle of her locks of hair drifting along the wayward breeze.

 _You've certainly become pensive as of late... Normally you're never this quiet._

Leaning further forward, watching Phos' unsuspecting motions, a chuckle of amusement left the doctor's throat.

"Hey."

Smile growing as Phos began looking around herself from the voice, visibly startled, her arms moved back, supporting herself in a lean.

"Hey!"

 _"Uhh... Hello? Are you hiding somewhere?"_

"Yes."

Drawing her legs closer, Phos repeatedly looked over her shoulders.

 _"What do you want?"_

"I'm up here."

Watching her head tilt upwards, blinking, she then discovered Rutile's position on an upper story window.

 _"Oh... That was kinda creepy!"_

"You'll be fine. Come on up here."

 _"I'm not sure I want to!"_

"Don't you want to know about the metal we brought back yesterday?"

 _"You already told me what it was!"_

"I have more knowledge to share! Sensei approved our use of the alloy too!"

Mouth drawing open from the revelation, Phos stood to her feet _,_ visibly processing several thoughts.

 _"Be right there!"_

"I figured you'd want... Oh, you're already gone. That was..."

Hearing rapid, heavy footfall approaching from behind, Rutile pushed herself upright, turning and discovering Phos was already slowing to a halt in front of the infirmary's table.

"...Fast."

Beaming with confidence, the young gem crossed her arms, waiting as Rutile blinked from the display of extreme speed.

 _New legs granted her this potential. Perhaps improved durability will take her even further._

"Alright, what's the news?"

Hoisting both of the baskets of material over to the work table, she set them in front of the young gem.

"I went ahead and isolated the alloy from the rock we recovered yesterday."

Lifting one of the platinum fragments up and inspecting it closely, Rutile watched the gem's large, curious eyes pore over the object.

"Was it tough?"

"A bit. Took some persuasion to break apart."

"Did you figure out what it was?"

"Sensei reminded me, actually."

"An alloy, right?"

"Yes. The platinum in your hand is infused with iridium."

"Is that good or bad?"

Extending her arm towards the basket, Rutile lifted another fragment from the pile, and then took her hammer off of her belt.

"Observe."

Setting the fragment onto the table, she suddenly swung the hammer up, and back down, smashing the iron tool into the fragment with startling force, causing Phos to drop the chunk in her grasp with alarm.

"Uhh..."

Collecting the fragment, which was now split in two, she displayed it in her gloved palm.

"The concentrated force this alloy just endured, is far beyond the ordinary capabilities of platinum alone."

"So its tougher than normal?"

"Very much so."

Hesitantly retrieving the dropped fragment, and turning it in her fingers, Phos' eyebrows furrowed.

"Sensei knew what this was?"

"He did. And I remembered too. What I didn't know, however, was the origin of the rock we carried from the ocean yesterday."

Head tilting with interest, seeing Rutile's arms cross, her eyes flitted up to the doctor's face.

"Where did it come from?"

"The stars in the sky."

Mouth drawing open with a hint of wonder, she peered beyond the metallic object in her fingers, to the basket of dark rocks next to it.

"We found a meteorite, Phos. Full of platinum-iridium alloy."

Processing several fleeting thoughts, the gem's vision turned towards the window, looking out at the deep blue of the distant ocean beyond.

"Rutile."

"Yes?"

"Now that you have this stuff, what's your plan?"

Mouth moving, Rutile's eyes lowered, and she hesitantly stepped around the table.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about... With what I mentioned yesterday."

"Yeah?"

Her gloved hand curled around Phos' pale arm, looking over the innocent, fragile material.

"Phosphophyllite..."

Eyes cautiously meeting those of the doctor before her, she remained still.

"...I know you desire strength, and durability."

A light, uncertain breath issued from her mouth.

"I always have. That's why these legs have been an amazing change."

Turning to her elder beside her, Phos watched with cautious interest as both of her arms were held gently in the doctor's grasp.

"How would you feel about having the rest of you strengthened as well?"

Hearing a quiet gasp, Rutile's eyes flitted up to Phos' with startling seriousness.

"What, with the platinum stuff?"

"Yes. I'd like to try integrating this alloy into your bodily structure... I mean... If I have your permission to do so."

Blinking from the unusual hesitance in her voice, Phos leaned back against the table.

"I... Well, you've already operated on my legs, so..."

"As replacements. What I wish to do now... Think of it as an upgrade of sorts. If it works."

Eyebrow quirking, brimming with curiosity, a hint of a smile lifted the corner of the young gem's mouth.

 _If it works. That's a little concerning to hear, but..._

"Sounds... Tempting."

"I don't know how your inclusions will react to an outside alloy."

"Hopefully it doesn't make a mess of myself."

"It should be reversible. But I can't fully guarantee that."

Standing still, letting the wayward breeze whisper into the silence between them, both gems patiently waited for the other to speak.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"I haven't."

"So I'll be the first?"

"More than likely."

Slowly twisting back and forth, a murmur of contemplation left Phos' throat.

"You said Sensei approved us doing this...?"

"He did."

"Alright."

Blinking from the ambiguous word uttered from the gem's mouth, Rutile gave Phos a pointed look.

" _So..._ Do I have your permission?"

"Yes."

Eyebrows rising, both gems blinked at the other repeatedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, yeah. Anything that will toughen me up will be a nice change... And you always seem to know what you're doing."

Throat tightening, Rutile's shoulders drooped for a fleeting moment.

 _That's oddly trusting of you to say. Especially considering that I haven't actually done something like this before._

Exhaling heavily, Rutile's hands rose upwards, resting on Phos' shoulders.

"I promise I'm doing this to help you. If it doesn't work, I'll stop at nothing to return you to your original form."

"You're being awfully serious about this."

"That's because there are several among us... Entrusting me with maintaining your well-being."

"What, am I that important? I can't even fight the lunarians."

"You're young, and fragile... But so full of potential at the same time. Us elders can see this."

"I think you're giving me too much credit."

"Not at all. Why do you think you've gained so much speed with those special legs? Your inclusions are brimming with energy, and you've finally begun to tap their potential."

Eyes sparkling from the unexpected encouragement, a wave of emotion cascaded throughout Phos' bodily structure.

"Thank you."

Eyes closing from the youth's whisper, Rutile's chin lowered, a simple smile adorning her expression.

 _I think I'm starting to like who you're turning into... Phosphophyllite._

* * *

Laying on the infirmary's table, barely dressed in a soft white robe loosely covering her body, Phos lay still, eyes flitting back and forth from the chisel striking her limbs, to the silent determination exuding from Rutile's face.

 _This is strange. Being chipped all over. Not from contamination... But purposeful alteration._

Warily watching another sliver of her own body vanish into gloved fingers, a sense of uncertainty crept through her insides, amplified by each strike of the hammer, and each jerk of the chisel splitting parts of herself away.

 _Thankfully this doesn't seem to hurt or anything. She's not digging very deeply._

Blinking from another strike of iron tools, her eyes followed the doctor's hand as it drifted aside, setting the teal-green shard into a small bowl.

 _I already lost many memories from my old legs... Hopefully I won't lose nearly as much from this. She's only been taking small pieces off of me. This can't affect me too drastically._

Leg shifting from several taps on her thigh, she held firm, pressing her other leg against it.

 _...At least I hope not. You say you're doing this to help me... And that the others are trusting you to take care of me. So I'll trust myself with you too._

Vision rising towards the ceiling as Rutile's hand slid her robe aside, exposing her bare pelvis, Phos' mouth opened with discreet embarrassment.

 _I trust you. Even though you're touching me in funny places, ahhh... Alrighty. Using the chisel there. Okay. That's..._

Lips pressing together tightly, Phos squirmed, fingers tapping on the table's surface.

"Is that spot... _Necessary?_ "

"Afraid so. I'll have to do your backside as well."

Mouth quivering with a whimper, she rolled her eyes from the doctor's matter-of-fact statement.

"Great."

"You agreed to this. This is just preparatory work too. I still have to break down the alloy into usable partitions."

Head turning aside, staring at the distant coastline, and the horizon further beyond, a grumble wandered from her throat as the incoming breeze playfully flicked her teal hair around.

"We're going to be together for a while. Try not to pout so much."

"I'm not pouting."

"Yes you are."

"I'm just hoping this is worthwhile."

"We'll know by the end of the day, won't we?"

Eyelids drawing shut, a breath blew from between her lips.

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Even if it doesn't work as intended, all of your original pieces will still be here."

"Hope so."

"Just try to relax. You wanted this to happen, right?"

"I wanted to become stronger... Not to be dissected."

"If I was dissecting you, I'd be using a saw, and you'd already be in pieces."

"Lovely."

"This is the first step towards your upgrade. Be glad that I'm taking the time to do this, Phos."

"I am glad."

"I think you're more mad than glad."

"I'm not mad!"

"Then how do you feel?"

"Strange... And exposed."

Eyebrow quirking, Rutile's free fingers gripped the robe, dragging it down and covering up the gem's groin again.

"Better?"

"A bit, thank you."

* * *

Finally setting the hammer and chisel aside, Rutile took in a silent, preparatory breath. Picking up one of the long, narrow shards of the platinum alloy, she looked it over in her fingers carefully, and then stared towards Phos' still body, eyes darting back and forth between the evenly spaced gashes on her arms, legs, and chest.

 _Now for the part that's concerned me since the beginning..._

"Phos."

"Nnnngh... What?"

"I'm adding the first piece."

Head rolling over, both pairs of eyes followed Rutile's hand as it hesitantly descended towards the gem's right arm.

Gripped by a overwhelming sense of uncertainty, Phos lay completely still as gloved fingers spread onto her limb.

 ***click***

Waiting for an adverse reaction, both of them sat silent for a long moment.

"Well?"

"...Nothing immediate."

"I don't feel anything."

"Then I'm going to add another."

"Okay."

Pressing another silvery shard into a different spot on Phos' arm, still with no visible reaction, she reached into the bowl, gripping several more fragments. Turning the young gem's arm over, filling several more of the chiseled gaps in her arm and hand, her palm curled around Phos' fingers, inspecting the additions with a furrowed brow.

 _Nothing so far._

Gently lowering her arm onto the table again, the doctor watched as Phos' fingers curled, clicking together.

 _I half-expected this, but still..._

Straightening upright, propping her legs onto the stool, Rutile looked out of the nearby window, vision wandering in the same direction of Phosphophyllite's lazy stare.

 _Your legs were unresponsive too, and they suddenly began moving. Just be patient. Inclusions have to discover their new host material._

Listening to the faint whisper of the late-morning breeze, Rutile observing the gentle undulations of Phos' brilliant teal locks, brushing against her pale cheek and hiding her normally curious, wide eyes.

 _At least you're being cooperative with this. Its surprising, honestly. Guess when it comes to the trait you've always lacked, you'll wait as long as it takes..._

Looking aside, she blinked as a flicker of red met the corner of her eye. Turning further, a haunting visual appeared, of Padparadscha leaning against the stone wall nearby.

Staring at the gaping passages in her partner's chest, with her lengthy mane of brilliant light red hair visible beyond, she forced her vision upwards to the elder's face, watching a simple smile lift her gentle features.

 _You'll wait... As long as it takes._

Jumping in a start as Phos' arm moved in her grasp, Rutile's eyes flicked over to the same wall, but the prior scene had already vanished.

"Ru... _Tile_."

"Yes?"

"Are you... Something feels... _Nnngh_."

"What?"

Quickly turning to Phos, the young gem suddenly pushed herself upright with her elbow.

"My arm. It feels funny."

Heads lowering in tandem, both of them looked towards the limb in question, but Rutile's face contorted into a stare of alarm, filling Phos with a sense of unease from the doctor's expression.

"What do you see?"

Staying unnervingly still and silent, Rutile watched with morbid fascination as the silvery alloy drew deeper into Phos' arm, spreading out among the bare mineral of her arm and forming a connected array across her internal striations.

"It's... Expanding."

Blinking from the visual phenomenon, Rutile's fingertips curled, gently twisting her arm and studying the steady growth of the material as it expanded beneath her pale coating.

"Did my inclusions accept the platinum?"

"Well... _Yes._ So far I think so."

"So far?"

"It's being drawn deeper into yourself... And now there's a pattern forming. I think your inclusions are reacting to the alloy and arranging it within."

"A pattern?"

"Yes. It seems to be forming some sort of mesh-like arrangement."

"How does it look?"

Mouth opening, the doctor slowly blinked, inspecting the sparkling teal spot on her arm, and then lifting it closer to Phos' face.

"You can see it. But the rest of your structure is still the same... Thankfully."

Focusing on the bare spots on both sides of her arm, Phosphophyllite studied the subdued glints of the metallic material now embedded into her limb.

"Whoa."

Twisting her forearm left and right, flexing her fingers outward with an opening of her palm, she eyed the open gashes that still remained on the surface.

"Can't tell if there's any kind of difference."

"Neither of us will know until we subject you to durability tests."

"Are you only doing this to my arm?"

"I, well... You've already been chipped all over. Should I continue?"

"If this really does make me stronger somehow, then yes, please."

Eyes meeting as Phos lowered herself onto the table again, the gem doctor offered a nod.

"As you wish then."

* * *

Eyes drifting over from the nearly empty bowl of platinum shards, Rutile's vision moved along the pale surface of Phos' chest. Confirming the visibility of the alloy mesh among every point of impact, she studied the outcome of her work, gripped by a ceaseless sense of apprehension.

 _Inclusions... Not just accepting, but inviting the alloy further inside. How strange. Even with the iridium present, the platinum was so willingly drawn in and integrated into her structure... This needs to be documented._

Hand settling onto the features of Phosphophyllite's chest, gloved fingers spreading outward beneath the folds of the soft robe, Rutile leaned further over the young gem. Watching then as Phos' head turned upright, an odd red color arising on her cheeks, Rutile blinked from the expression of embarrassment on her face, only to realize it was from her hand sliding delicately along her body.

"...Sorry. This is just... _Fascinating._ "

Her eyes rolled.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

"The strange part is that the gaps I chiseled into your surface remain the same."

"They didn't get filled in?"

"The alloy simply passed through. Drawing into your inner structure through intravenous entrances... And joining together within."

Blinking from the cacophony of words exiting the doctor's mouth in an increasingly lower tone, Phos watched as Rutile's hand rise to her chin in contemplation.

 _I think we've made one of those big discoveries._

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"If the gaps are all still there, can you put all of my chipped pieces back on?"

"Yes. I could."

"That way I won't lose any memories."

Mouth opening, Rutile turned in place.

 _That's right. I nearly forgot._

Pulling the bowl of teal-green fragments closer and lifting one aloft, she squinted from the brilliant refraction of sunlight meeting her eyes.

 _Let's see, this one came from... Here._

Pressing the shard into place with delicate precision, her hands began automatic movements, repeating the process with several faint clicks of mineral material rejoining its host body.

 _Padparadscha... Its a shame that fixing you isn't this easy._

Completing the task on Phos' chest with natural swiftness, her fingertips ran across the now-smooth spots, only for her hand to freeze in sudden realization.

 _Oh my. I've think I've just sealed that alloy inside you._

Peeking upwards towards Phos' face, eyes closed from the reintegration, Rutile's shoulders sank.

 _You are trusting of me... Despite what you may think, I don't really know what it is we're getting into here._

* * *

Studying the peaceful rest of the youth beside herself, Rutile sat on the stool, her normally busy hands now resting idle.

 _You're whole again. And now you have metal within yourself. How did you allow me to do this to you? I'm not even sure if it's going to actually help your durability._

Slipping off the stool, rising upright on her long legs, Rutile's arms drew outward in a great stretch.

 _I have no idea what the others will think either. Her legs are one thing but... Injecting foreign alloy into her preexisting structure..._

Stepping forward, looking down the hallway leading from the infirmary, a fleeting gust of wind blew her white coat forward, curling around her legs.

 _Sensei. You approved of this procedure. But why? We've never done it before. Were you simply being optimistic?_

Ears perking from a small shuffle of movement from behind, her thoughts drew to a halt.

"Phos? Are you awake?"

"I feel strange... And heavy."

Whirling around from several dragging sounds, her eyes widened as Phosphophyllite groggily began to shift towards the side of the table.

"Wait, Phos, are you -"

"I'm just _whaaa_ ** _AAAUUUGGGHHH!_** "

"PHOS!"

Launching over towards the table, Rutile watched helplessly as the gem crashed onto the floor with a loud slam, only for her shoes to drag to a sudden, screeching halt.

" _Oh_."

Gaping at the teal gem as she simply pushed herself upwards from the floor, body still very much intact from the impact, a great breath drew into Rutile's mouth, arms shakily drawing to her sides.

"You're... _That's_..."

"I almost landed on my face."

"Have you even realized what just happened?"

Rising upward, and squatting onto the floor, Phosphophyllite inspected her arms with interest.

"Yeah. Kinda."

"Do you have fractures?"

"None that I can see."

Drawing her legs closer, and curling her arms around them, she then peeked up towards the gem doctor, a smile blossoming on her face from Rutile's stunned expression.

"You didn't shatter at all."

Smile growing into a cheeky grin, her eyelids fluttered closed, brimming with satisfaction.

"I know. And it feels awesome."


	3. Strength

Hammer in hand, Rutile gave Phosphophyllite a pointed look as she held the youth's arm out from her seat on the table.

"Do you trust me?"

"Didn't I already say so?"

"You did. But that was earlier."

"What's different now? You just want to smack me with that thing."

"That's correct. Is that a confirmed yes then?"

"I... _Yes!_ "

"So you're not going to complain if I do this... Right?"

"Its not like I have a choice now anyway."

"I want to know the properties of yourself as much as you do."

"You're the quack that infused me with this alloy stuff."

"You allowed me to, Phos. In fact you seemed quite excited about it earlier."

Turning away with a grumble, Phos closed her eyes, eventually giving a reluctant nod.

"Fine. Go ahead."

"Alright. The first few hits shouldn't feel like much. Since the alloy grew throughout your arms and chest, I'm going to individually test each part of you... To be certain of its presence throughout your structure."

 ***clink***

 ***clink***

 ***clink***

Noticing a quick furrow of the gem's eyebrows, Rutile then turned her arm over.

 ***clink***

 ***clink***

 ***clink***

"See? Not too bad, is it."

"Mmmmff."

"You'll be fine."

Repeating the same series of taps on her other arm and hand, a hum of interest drew from Rutile's throat.

 _Interesting. Certainly sounds denser. Her fall earlier made a substantially heavier sound too. Seems your weight may have increased... Suppose that makes sense with the additional material._

"Disrobe, please."

Eyes peeking open from the request, Phosphophyllite slipped the white garment off of her shoulders, observing the shift of the doctor's crimson and gold hair as she hunched lower. Receiving several taps of the hammer on various places of her smooth, pale chest, Phos tightened her posture, sitting rigidly.

Disappearing around the table, Rutile's footsteps drew to a halt behind, and Phos' vision wandered down the open expanse of the school's hallway, watching as the distant glimmers of Benitoite, Alexandrite and Hemimorphite wandered past in the distance, otherwise oblivious of her presence.

 _Nobody's visited us. Perhaps they've been told to keep their distance for now._

Blinking from the tingle of vibration on her backside, continuing with several additional impacts, she waited patiently for the sensation to subside, looking aside as the table leaned from Rutile leaning against it.

"Alright. The good news is that there are zero signs of fractures or fatigue... And the vibrations you've been feeling are fairly subdued."

"That's the alloy doing that, right?"

"The mesh pattern must be providing a flexible framework... And I'm almost certain the platinum's metallic properties allow it to absorb the smaller vibrations that would normally resonate throughout you."

A smile blossomed after an exhale.

"That's all good, right?"

"It is. However, those were light impacts. I'm going to be applying more force now."

"Oh, uh, okay."

Extending her arm, Phos' fingers preperatively curled into a balled fist.

 ***Clink***

 ***Clink***

 ***Clink***

Lips pressing together, her eyes narrowed from the increased vibration buzzing along her arm.

"Ooof."

"Feeling it a bit more?"

"Yes."

"I can hear it."

Lifting her opposite arm, the same series of harder taps were done along both sides of her limb, and Phos' eyes remained narrowed.

"Do you do this to yourself?"

"Many times. Its important to be aware of my own characteristics."

"What's your hardness level again?"

Tapping the hammer against Phos' palm, Rutile slowed to a very brief pause.

"Six and a half."

* * *

Setting her gloved hand onto Phos' bare shoulder, allowing the discomfort of vibrations to completely recede, Rutile eyed Phos intently.

"You've definitely gained impact resistance."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to try hitting you much harder than normal."

Her large, sparkling eyes blinked several times.

"Why?"

"For both of us to know. Don't you want to know your limits?"

"I do, but..."

Bringing the hammer up in front of Phos' chest, both gems eyed the iron tool with completely opposite feelings towards it.

"Are you ready?"

"No."

"Just once. Its going to hurt."

"Ugghhh."

 ***WHACK***

Mouth drawing wide in a shuddering gasp of shock, her eyelids slammed shut as her head rang with deafeningly sharp echoes of the impact's resonance. At first restraining outward speech, the filter in her throat suddenly vanished.

" _AAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Blinking from the startlingly loud scream that exited Phosphophyllite's otherwise gentle demeanor, Rutile stood still, listening to the fading echo of the sound as it wandered through the stone pillars of the school.

 _Forgive me, sensei. Jade cannot awake you from your slumber, but that sound may have._

Watching with great interest as Phos' eyes opened, recovering from the inflicted vibration, their eyes met, and the youth's face instantly contorted into a frustrated pout. Unable to restrain a rising bubble of mirth from the expression, Rutile curled forward, hand pressing into her face as she burst into laughter.

"It's not funny, you QUACK!"

"I told you... It was going to hurt!"

"That was the worst vibration I've experienced in my entire existence!"

Head rising, trying to maintain professional composure, she turned away, allowing the laughter to fade after noticing three other gems peeking around the pillars of the hallway in the distance.

"She's fine."

 _"Oh, good!"_

 _"Sure didn't sound like it!"_

 _"Hang in there Phos! The hundred year test is intense!"_

Humming with mirth, Rutile turned back towards Phos, a humored smile remaining on her lips as she studied the fine web of hairline fissures, spreading from the spot of the prior impact.

"I'm sorry Phos. Its just... That scream you produced... Redeemed at least one hundred years of your mischief."

Eyes narrowing, Phosphophyllite released herself from her rigidly upright posture, falling sideways and slamming bodily onto the table beneath. Seconds later, her eyes flew open from the thoughtless action.

"Oops."

Drawing closer, Rutile cautiously inspected her head and neck, sighing from a lack of visible breakage.

"Fortunately, it seems your head is at least tougher than the native wood of our land."

Hearing an indignant scowl emanate from the young gem's throat, Rutile gently scooped her arm beneath her shoulder, lifting her back upright, and seating herself onto the stool again.

"In any case, based on the impact testing you've just endured, and having gracelessly fallen onto the floor earlier, it would appear the mesh that spread throughout your internal structure, has greatly increased your overall strength."

"So I'm tougher now?"

"Seems like it. But we still don't know your limits, so don't go destroying yourself quite yet."

* * *

Standing before Master Kongo in the peacefully dim atrium, both Phosphophyllite and Rutile looked up to their caretaker, patiently waiting and listening.

"You bring news of your experimentation."

"Yes, sensei. We were successful in adding the alloy to Phosphophyllite's internal structure. The fact that she has brought herself here on her own volition, is proof of her inclusion's acceptance of the material."

"Has she lost any notable memories?"

"I... Not that either of us know of. All of her fragments were reattached, so nothing should be lost."

"I see."

"I've already done a series of minor impact tests... And she did some of her own. Passing marks on everything."

Eyes narrowing towards Rutile, seeing a smile arise on her lips, Phos crossed her arms.

"Our good doctor assailed me with her hammer, and I persevered."

Expression showing a flicker of interest, Kongo's attention turned to Phosphophyllite.

"Your desire and consent to be modified, has granted you your wish. Is the resulting outcome what you've expected?"

"Pretty much."

"Explain."

Looking aside, and then turning, Phos began towards one side of the room.

"How about I make it easy by showing you."

Stepping over to one of the stone pillars nearby, Phos' pale arm coiled up, fingers curling tightly.

 _Alright, alloy. Don't fail me now. Not in front of Master... Uhh..._

Swinging forward with a blur, her first collided with the wall with a crunch, and her arm rippled with heavy, lingering vibrations.

Drawing her limb back, and looking at the visible spread of cracks ending just past her wrist, a hint of a smile lifted the corner of her mouth. Flexing her fingers, she closely inspected both sides of her hand, which still retained its normal shape.

"Sensei... You and I both know that a collision like that in the past... Would have destroyed her entire arm. If not more."

Peeking over her shoulder from Rutile's speech, Phos' eyes met those of Master Kongo's, bringing a grin to her cheeks from his expression of surprise.

"Indeed."

"Sensei. I must ask something of you."

Turning to Rutile, the doctor stood stoically firm once more.

"Does this improvement of hers... Rather, her lack of shattering... Do you see Phos being fit for battle, in her modified state?"

Mouth drawing open, the young gem's eyes grew wide as both of her elders looked directly at her, freezing her in place from the overwhelming silence that followed.

"Possibly. However... I must advise you both involve yourselves with further research before that can take place."

"Understood."

"Be certain of what she can endure. Push yourself beyond your limits."

"You want me to find my breaking point?"

"Within reason. Only then can you be certain of your true potential."

Eyes lowering to the floor in a whirl of thought, Phos lifted her arms, turning them over and inspecting the bare spots in her pale finish.

"I understand."

"Report your findings when you feel it is adequate. Only then will I decide your place in our ongoing battle."

Vision rising to the bare head of Master Kongo, seeing a hint of a smile on his calm expression, Phosphophyllite tingled with anticipation, lowering in a bow.

"Thank you, sensei."

* * *

Meandering through tall waving grasses, some distance away from the school, Phosphophyllite and Rutile moved in tandem, hair tossing from the persistently blowing breeze.

 _Already afternoon, and the wind hasn't let up one bit... This must be a sign of coming snowfall._

Quietly observing the simple, steady motions of the young gem's body, a flicker of anticipation for Phos' future arose, bringing a smile to the doctor's face.

"You're becoming quite the test subject."

Peeking calmly towards Rutile, a single grunt left her throat.

"Guess so."

"What, with your new legs, and now your internal metal... Sensei looked rather shocked when your arm didn't shatter."

Looking upwards towards the scattered groups of clouds drifting overhead, a cheeky smile broke her quiet composure.

"He sure did."

"How does your body feel?"

"Heavier. My arms feel more solid, and my feet are louder."

"You've gained density. Think of it is a layer of armor plating."

"Plating?"

"Like your protective finish... But an extra layer underneath as well."

Drawing to a halt, and then looking in several directions, Rutile shrugged her white coat off, tying it around her waist.

"Feel like running?"

Eyebrows rising from her challenge, Phos crossed her arms.

"Only if you think you can keep up."

Chin rising with confidence, Rutile stretched her arms outward.

"It would be unwise to underestimate me, young one. I used to do perimeter patrols many centuries ago."

"I don't doubt it. But you have seen how fast I am with these legs."

"Yes, but bear in mind what you've just told me."

"What, about being heavier?"

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"Sure."

"To that tree."

"What? Which - _Hey!_ "

Blinking as Rutile launched into a surprisingly quick run, her coat flicking wildly from the wind, Phosphophyllite burst into a sprint mere seconds afterward. Catching up to the doctor, however, Rutile upped her speed even further, challenging Phos to an unexpected race, with the grass beneath fading into a green blur of movement.

 _Wow, she is fast! Or maybe I'm a little slower now. No way. I'm not slow, and she's not faster than me... But I think she's keeping up!_

Peeking over her shoulder, hunched forward in a dogged sprint, Phos squinted at her grinning elder, keeping right alongside her. Then, her arm rose, finger pointing ahead.

"There's one of our patrols. Want to leave them spinning?"

Blinking from the hint of mischief, a rapid nod confirmed the plan, and both gems began a wide turn past the aforementioned tree, bearing down on the pair standing in the distance.

 _Neptunite, and Benitoite. Totally unsuspecting again._

Whizzing past in a fury of motion, with hardly a second to assess the expressions of the passerby, both Phos and Rutile burst into laughter, their pace slowing steadily as they approached the nearby coastline.

"That was awesome!"

Rutile grinned from the younger gem's mirth and excitement.

"You're still quite fast."

Jogging to a halt, Phosphophyllite skipped around the doctor as she bent over, straightening her dark leggings with separate tugs.

"So are you! I didn't even know you could run like that."

"I told you earlier. I used to be a scout on the land's outer perimeter."

"What made you give that up?"

"I realized that reassembling my fellow gems was a much more satisfying calling... Much less danger involved, too."

"So you're not a fighter?"

Looking on towards the horizon with a wistful expression, Rutile's hands rested on the folds of her tied coat.

"Oh, I've fought off my share of lunarians. Padparadscha and I took great pleasure in avenging those we've lost."

Absorbing the hint of ferocity emanating from the normally reserved doctor, Phosphophyllite stared at her elder with cautious interest.

 _Seems there's much more to you than meets the eye... Rutile._

 _"Heeyyy!"_

Whirling around from the distant yell, Phos' arm rose into the air, waving back and forth and returning the greeting.

"Hey Benitooo!"

 _"Phos! Is that Rutile with you?"_

"Maybe!"

 _"You two are so fast!"_

"You should try keeping up!"

 _"But we're on patrol!"_

"You have fun with that then!"

Turning to Rutile beside her, hand on her chin, Phos stood patiently as the elder seemed to scrutinize her legs.

"So now you have some insight on your speed."

"I know I used to be faster."

"Some of your swiftness has been sacrificed. Think of it as an offset. A balancing of attributes."

"So what, I'm being held back just because of some alloy?"

"You've gained mass. However, your newfound durability should allow your inclusions to operate with greater efficiency."

Arms crossing, Phos grunted.

"Would you rather be durable, or quick?"

"Ideally both. Yellow Diamond is both."

"True, however even she has faults of her own that aren't immediately obvious."

Leaning back and gazing into the sky, Phos stood in silent thought.

 _Even the oldest gem among us has faults... Nobody's perfect, huh?_

"I know you've always compared yourself to the others... But you shouldn't feel the need to. You're just as unique as the rest of us."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Honestly, you've become quite the special individual as of late. None of the others can say they've modified themselves."

"I don't think any of them have ever desired to."

 _Besides Diamond at least... That was a surprise._

"True, and they've also never needed prosthetic additions. Therefore, Phos, your claim to uniqueness is your remarkable ability to adapt to new material."

Tingling from the doctor's words, Phos looked aside.

"We don't even know if any of it will hold up in combat, or anything else that's demanding like that."

"You're right. There's still more tests I would like to do."

Bringing her arms up close, gloved hands curling into fists, Rutile eyed Phos intently.

"Block me."

"Huh?"

"Block my hand."

"Okay, uh-"

 ***WHAM***

Absorbing the solid collision of Rutile's fist slamming into her shoulder, Phos' leg moved, managing a single step aside.

"Hmm. That was pretty good. Normally I'm almost double your hardness, so a hit like that would have easily fractured you."

"Yeah, well - Oof!"

Taking another punch into her stomach, Phos' eyebrows furrowed.

 _Why you..._

"I'm about to start hitting you back."

"Go ahead."

"Yeah?"

"Feel free."

"If you insist, quack..."

Stepping over and swinging her arm towards the doctor, striking her dead-center beneath her throat, Phos blinked as Rutile stood still, eyes shut, listening to the internal reverberations from the collision.

"Interesting."

Slowly drawing her fist away, Phos arm lowered, feeling a hint of guilt from striking her elder.

 _The others probably just saw this, uh..._

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm starting to believe your combined hardness is on par with my own."

"Six and a half?"

"Somewhere around there. Did your hand break at all?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"I'm sure that wasn't your full power either, so I'm not surprised."

Arms drawing together behind her back, gripping her own wrist, Phosphophyllite waited patiently as Rutile's eyelids drew open again.

"Did you hear vibrations in your head?"

"A fair amount, yes."

"And the rest of you?"

"Mostly my arm, and my shoulder. But I definitely hear the hits inside myself."

"That may be because the alloy structure hasn't spread up there, so there is nothing to absorb the physical resonance."

"You don't think the mesh went up that far?"

"It couldn't have. I didn't chip your face or neck."

 _That's right_.

"Does that mean the structure of my head hasn't changed?"

"More than likely. Since I haven't added any of the alloy there... The only remaining part of you that is still fragile as before, is the head on your shoulders."

Reaching up and brushing her fingers through one of the radiant, sparkling locks of Phos' teal hair, her hand then settled against Phosphophyllite's cheek.

"Therefore, it is imperative that you protect the weakest part of yourself, whenever possible. Your head is now the only part of you that remains truly original."

* * *

Sitting beside the school's pond, eyes lazily following the drifting glows of jellyfish beneath the water, Phos' mind wandered, listening to the faint chatter and conversation of the other gems, winding down from the day's tasks and patrols.

 _Soon... Someday soon... I'll be out there too. I won't be the best, but at least I won't be the weakest anymore._

Catching a twinkle of prismatic color in the corner of her eye, her attention turned aside, discovering the quiet, innocent presence of Diamond standing just beside her.

"Hey, Dia."

"Phos. How has your day been?"

"Interesting."

"Did you discover what that rock was?"

"Rutile figured it out. Sensei helped too."

Hand rising, her finger extended towards the night sky, temporarily pointing towards clusters of stars peeking through the clouds.

"It came from somewhere out there."

Stepping over and sitting beside Phos, Diamond gazed up into the sky.

"Looks far away."

"I'm sure it was."

Remaining silent, songs of insect life chirped among the whisper of a calm evening breeze.

"Did you find a use for the platinum?"

Slowly smiling, Phos nodded.

"Sure did. Rutile extracted it all from the rock... And now its inside me."

Eying Phos' confident expression, Diamond's curiosity remained.

"Inside of yourself?"

"Mhm. Sensei gave us permission to add the alloy to my structure as an experiment."

"For what reason?"

"It turned out that the platinum stuff was some kind of stronger alloy than normal."

"You sought its strength, didn't you?"

"I did. Rutile chipped me, and we added the alloy. Turned out my inclusions were very accepting of the new arrivals."

"That's good."

"So now there's a layer of metal in my upper body. Kind of strange to think about."

"Were your new legs strange when you first used them?"

"Oh, of course. But then I found out how fast they were."

"Was that acceptance... What made you want to change yourself further?"

"It was, in a way. My legs got better. So why stop there, right? Now my arms are tougher. My chest too."

Feeling the delicate touch of her friend's fingers against her cheek, Phos blinked several times from the sensation.

"What about your head?"

"We left it the same. Figured I wouldn't be myself without this head of mine, right?"

"You wouldn't be as cute."

Throat locking from the statement and its following giggle, Phos closed her eyes.

"Maybe not."

Feeling an odd sense of pleasure from her friend's company, her eyes drifted back open again.

"Its funny, Dia."

Heads turning, their eyes met, and a bubbly tingle of admiration coursed throughout her teal body.

"A while ago, you told me to consider changing myself from within."

"I did."

"It seems I've done that in a way. So, thank you."

Watching the radiant sparkle of her eyes vanish beneath her eyelids, a simple, sweet smile graced her lips.

"You don't need to thank me. It was merely a suggestion."

"But it was a good one. It gave me a lot to think about."

Eyes widening as Diamond's sparkling hair settled onto her shoulder, Phos remained still from the sudden proximity.

"Maybe that's what you've been needing."

"Things to think about?"

"Yes. That, and a little direction."

Attention perking from the slow thump of footsteps from behind, both friends remained still as silence suddenly resumed.

"Phos."

"Jade."

"You've been absent all day."

"I've been around. You just haven't seen me."

"Euclase mentioned something about a spectacular scream that sounded like you."

"Yeah, Rutile tried to break me."

"I missed that? Shame."

"Just as a test. She wanted to see how hard of a hit I could tolerate with the alloy inside me."

Hearing an odd sound of perplexion from the elder gem, a smile grew on Phos' face as Diamond's head lifted, peeking back towards the green-haired gem.

"...Inside you?"

"That's what I said."

"So you figured out what that rock contained?"

"Rutile did. Some kind of mixed alloy."

"She put it inside of you?"

"Everywhere but my head and legs. Spread through me in some crazy manner, and now I'm almost indestructible."

Eyebrow quirking, Jade's arms crossed.

"Uh huh. You sure about that?"

"No. I'm joking. We're still figuring out what I can handle."

"Thought so."

"But I am a bit sturdier now."

"Up to level four, are you?"

"Higher."

"Who says?"

"Rutile. Ask her. She's six and a half and even being hit by her didn't break me."

Diamond's head tilted with interest from the revelation.

"She probably didn't hit you very hard."

"Oh she did, Jade. Several times. Just like this."

 ***WHACK***

Smacking her fist into the stone floor beneath them, a breath of surprise drew into Diamond's mouth beside her.

"In my shoulder, my chest, my back..."

 ***WHACK***

 ***WHACK***

Pounding the floor two additional times to drive the point home, Phos lifted her arm aloft, spreading her intact fingers.

"...Just like that."

Peering back towards Jade, a pricelessly incredulous expression was plastered on her elder's face.

"That's... Startling."

"Oh Phos, I think that's wonderful. You've finally found the strength you've wanted."

Beaming from the complimentary statements, Phosphophyllite folded her arms together in her lap.

"It feels different... Not being so weak. Now I understand what it's like to be durable. Like all of you."

"I'm... Sure its a nice change."

"Sensei even said he'll consider having me join the fight, once Rutile and I prove to him that I can endure significant damages."

"Really?"

Beside her, Diamond's expression remained in a calm smile, and Jade simply blinked from the development.

"You must be excited."

"A bit."

"Unfortunately, I think the winter is already here, so we probably won't be seeing sunspot activity any time soon."

"You never know with the lunarians."

"True. But its been windy all day. With great winds comes rain or snow."

"There were many clouds over us today."

"But nothing even happened."

"...Nothing's happened yet. But if memory serves, every time we get a great wind storm over the land, weather is soon to follow."

All three pairs of sparkling eyes rose towards the night sky, with the distant moon obscured by drifting clouds.

"Red Beryl has already been working on our outfits for the hibernation... I'm sure we'll be putting up the insulation barrier any day now."

* * *

Sitting on the windowsill of her quarters, Phos silently examined the shiny, smooth surface of her forearms, reflecting the dim light of the night sky beyond.

 _So strange. Every time I sit perfectly still... I can feel it._

Fingers intersected, her thumb lifted upward, only to settle onto the other again, and a perceptible tingle crept back through her limbs.

 _Something's happening inside me... I've never felt this before. This is my first night after the addition of the alloy... Maybe that's what this feeling is. Some kind of energy. From the platinum? The iridium? I didn't know metals could produce feelings like this. Surely there's a word for this energy... Maybe sensei would know._

Head rising, peering towards the dark expanse of the ocean, her vision reached towards the faraway edge of the horizon.

 _Cinnabar. I know you're out there. You always are. You have some kind of shiny metal inside you too... But you turn it into controllable liquid somehow. What would you think about me?_

Picturing the gentle sway of the poisonous gem's red hair, drifting behind her silently stoic march, Phos' eyes lowered again, focusing on the unfamiliar tingle coursing internally through her body.

 _We're very different, but maybe you'd talk to me if you knew I'm a little more like you now._

Head turning aside, her chin tucked into her shoulder, eyelids lowering.

 _Getting you to stick around is hard enough... But I don't even know how I'll do in battle. Even with the durability I've gained. Being tough is one thing, but knowing how to fight is something else entirely. I've never even wielded one of the swords._

Picturing Diamond's experimental combat techniques, catching wayward arrows with her sword and flinging them back towards the lunarians, a sigh drifted from within.

 _Even sweet little Dia, repels the enemy with ease..._

Stretching her arms outward and rising to her feet, Phosphophyllite began towards her bedding.

 _I'm becoming different from what I used to be... And I still don't know my place yet._

Imagining herself drawing a lengthy obsidian blade from a sheath, her teal hair glistening above a brave, unwavering expression and stance, Phos smiled, bending down and tumbling onto the blankets.

 _...But I know I'll find it. One day._


	4. Durability

Standing between a pair of the school's great front pillars, Yellow Diamond and Zircon both gazed into the deep blue sky, with no trace of the scattered clouds from the day before. Behind them, their sheathed swords hung behind their legs, remaining motionless from a complete lack of wind.

"I was beginning to believe winter had finally come."

Passively looking aside to her younger partner's curly orange hair, Yellow waited until their eyes met.

"It is still on its way."

"But the sun is out, and the air is completely still."

"There's other ways to tell the changing of the season."

Turning fully to her elder, Zircon's visible curiosity prompted Yellow to continue.

"Living creatures begin their own manner of hibernation, like us. The air has already become much quieter, with less of them speaking and singing."

Both gems looked aside as Benitoite stepped up, drawing to a wordless halt. Then with Neptunite appearing just beside her, offering a simple nod as a greeting, Yellow realized her audience was mysteriously expanding.

"...Be sure to listen closer to the sounds of the environment around you. The land and all that dwells on it, speak their own forms of language. You simply have to discover how to hear them."

"I'm always so concentrated on watching the sky. How do I focus on the ground as well?"

"That's why you listen. Allow your ears to depict the earth, while your eyes observe the sky."

"Should I listen for the growing of the grass?"

"When the warmth of spring drives the snow away... You certainly can."

"Oh, you're being serious?"

"When the air is still, and the living creatures rest, it is easy to hear the growth of the grass."

Looking aside, Yellow passively studied the expanse of wild plants growing beyond the school's rectangular pond.

 _One day you'll understand what I mean, Zircon. Limiting your focus to the sky provides only a fraction of a scout's observational potential._

"The sky is nearly as blue as you are, Benito."

"Then yesterday's clouds looked like Euclase. White and blue."

Turning aside once more, Yellow blinked from the additional appearances of the Amethyst twins, thirty-three and eighty-four.

 _Seems we're attracting a congregation..._

Mouth drawing open, however, additional speech simply faded into respectful silence as Master Kongo silently appeared beyond the group, waiting as small gasps and whispers drew their attention to him.

"...Sensei."

Head rising, his eyes panned across the pairs of scouts, two by two.

"Winter is indeed upon us."

Vision rising to the distant horizon, his arm drew outward, brushing Benitoite with the dark sleeve hanging beneath. Waiting as the gem peeked through the textile, joining the others in a group observation of the skyline, Kongo's index finger pointed towards the brilliant blue of the ocean beyond the shoreline.

"Do not fool yourselves with the change in weather. This is simply a lull, prompting a test of your character as scouts of our land."

Noticing the discreet appearance of Bort by his side, his arm turned outward, palm resting upon the gem's head. Seeing her eyes closing in a momentary disruption of her otherwise stern demeanor, several of the younger gems traded hints of smiles from the break in character.

"...To drop your guard on a day of uninterrupted sunlight, is to invite disaster. I'm sure all of you wish to be present for our upcoming rest."

 _"Yes, Sensei."_

"Then be certain to return intact. I expect that of all of you."

Nodding in dismissal from the collection of voices offering affirmative understanding, his hand lifted aloft from Bort's head, and her attention drew upwards to him as the other gems began drifting away.

"Bort."

"Sensei."

"You are certain you can operate independently."

"I am."

"Do you feel Diamond to be a burden to your abilities?"

Mouth drawing open, her gloved arm brushed through one of her lengthy partitions of dark hair.

"I... Am not sure."

"Do you value her as your partner?"

Eyebrows furrowing, her face sank towards the sandals beneath his feet.

"I do, but... I'm not sure she understands the nature of my protective behavior."

"Perhaps she wishes to find strength on her own."

Eyes closing, a grimace spread across her brow, trying to identify the feelings plaguing her normally impervious structure.

"She's strong, but she is still fragile."

"Then allow her to contend with her weaknesses. Only then will she understand the reasoning for your actions."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then that is her decision to make."

Head rising, eyes meeting the unwavering expression on Master Kongo's face, she stiffly nodded.

"I understand."

Drawing Bort into an embrace with the great length of his arm, a single, concise breath exited her mouth.

"The freedom of autonomy is one of many attributes that sets us apart from all else in this world."

"Autonomy...?"

"Acting on our own."

Remaining still, Bort patiently awaited further wisdom from him.

"...The living creatures around us are required to repeat their daily actions, simply to survive into the next day. And even then, their lifespans are limited."

"The pointlessness of such a short existence has always bothered me."

"They do it because they lack the immortality we've been granted. With only a finite duration to exist, they undergo an instinctive struggle to continue their species into the future."

"Why bother in the first place?"

"It would seem they lack any capacity for refusal. Species that have, however, are forever lost to obsolescence and extinction. That is why they are no longer among us."

"So... The plants and creatures don't know any better. And those that did, ended themselves?"

"Perhaps. Though we may never know their reasons for doing so."

Withdrawing from the comforting closeness, her mouth opened from her elder's ambiguous response.

"Then why do the rest of them remain? If they lack the capacity for autonomy, how will they ever understand the pointlessness of their own existences?"

Master Kongo turned aside, passively observing the green foliage of the surrounding plain.

"That is something I myself, have yet to understand."

Expression softening, Bort then stood at attention, regaining prior seriousness.

"Forgive me, Sensei. I do not mean to frustrate you with my own confusions."

"You have done nothing of the sort. I am impressed by your insightful questions."

Bowing with sincerity, Bort's hand drew back to the hilt of her obsidian sword.

"Thank you, Sensei."

"There are many ponderances about our world that I have spent great amounts of time attempting to understand. I assure you that your curiosity and confusions, are shared by all of your peers as well."

Turning to the stoic, dark gem once more, Sensei offered a single, firm nod.

"...As for Diamond, she will remain here at school for the day. Worry not for her safety."

"I won't."

"Today may be one of the last periods of concentrated sunlight, before the onset of winter's snowfall. Act with vigilance for the duration."

"As always."

Looking away from his silent dismissal, Bort began an authoritative march towards the grasslands beyond, her long hair flowing behind.

 _I can operate on my own. Nobody to protect besides myself. Surely this won't be difficult, on one of the last days of sunlight..._

Eyes narrowing, her march increased into a determined run, swiftly storming through the plants that knew not of their own pointlessness.

 _No capability of refusal, a lacking of intelligent perception, and all else in the world steps upon them and consumes them. How strangely weak... And simple._

* * *

Leaning back against one of the great pillars of the school, Phosphophyllite rapped her knuckles against the unforgivingly robust material behind herself.

 _This school has withstood everything. Even the great power of Sensei's forehead... I wonder what the hardness of stone is._

Imagining the earlier shattering of her fingers, restricted by the alloy's framework within her hand, and then the subsequent repair, Rutile's fastidious expression remained visible behind her closed eyelids.

 _Our doctor sure has taken great interest in what we've done to myself. Patiently repairing the damage we both inflict... I'm sure its easier when it isn't my entire body shattering into pieces._

Imagination changing to Rutile's abnormal burst of laughter from her vibrational suffering, Phos' brow furrowed.

 _She's must be enjoying her inflictions of 'impact testing'. I don't think she's ever outwardly struck anyone besides me, as far as I know... Redeeming my mischief through creative punishment... Perhaps I should test my strength with someone else too._

Picturing the dark trail of Bort's hair, her very existence exuding an insatiable determination to crush anything in her way, Phos' eyebrows quirked above her closed eyes.

 _Hmm... I don't think any manner of durability can withstand Bort's insanity behind a sword. I should find someone less inclined to outright destroy me._

Eyes flitting open from the nearby approach of footsteps, her head turned, discovering the expansive plumage of Morganite's bright red hair, with Goshenite walking alongside her.

"Morga!"

"Hey, you. Got any sort of mayhem planned for today?"

"I need you to break me!"

Feet halting from Phos' blurting of words, Goshenite innocently laughed from her partner's perplexed expression.

"You... _What?_ "

"I've become stronger. I need your help to find my limits."

"That's a rather provocative request."

Peeking towards Goshenite's amused expression, Morganite looked to Phosphophyllite as the the latter pushed herself upright from the stone pillar.

"Now Phos, admittedly you may be a bother throughout the year, but that certainly doesn't give me reason to destroy you."

"Are you speaking for yourself, or for Rutile?"

Mouth moving from Goshenite's statement, Morga crossed her arms from the imposition, only to realize a third option as Phos stood patiently.

"...You're fairly close to Dia, right? I'm sure she'll have an easier time helping you with your self-destructive dilemma."

Watching an idea illuminate upon Phos' features, Morganite's mouth opened to speak otherwise, but no words came out.

"You're right! Have you seen Dia? Is she out on patrol already?"

"She was on the third floor a short... Time ago."

Heads turning as Phos departed in a swift clatter of movement, vanishing around a corner, the pair listened to the echo of her footsteps fading into the distance.

"You're remarkably good at giving Phos ideas."

"I can't shoulder all of her mischief. Really wears down on one's energy after a while."

"I think you just can't handle her personality."

"Only a select few of us have such an ability. Fortunately Dia can physically handle the calamities that one brings."

Resuming forward motion, hearing the nearby calling of Diamond's name on a floor above, Morganite guiltily clutched the sheath of the sword behind herself.

 _Forgive me, Dia. It seems your endless patience for your friend is something we all tend to exploit..._

* * *

Hustling past many of the gem's quarters, Phos' vision was suddenly blasted by a prismatic beam of light through one particular doorway, causing her feet to screech to halt.

"Dia!"

Quickly reversing, arms spreading and catching herself in the doorway, she squinted as Diamond drew upright from a row of fading flowers planted in her quarters.

"Phos?"

Stepping inside, she stood before her friend, catching herself in a gaze from the brilliant colors glistening across her hair and eyes.

"You, uh... Aren't you on patrol?"

"No. Things are a little different today."

Fighting an unintended loss of words, Phos' mouth opened, and closed, distracted by her friend's beautiful luster.

"I see."

Patiently observing Phos' bashful fidgets, Diamond's hands drew together in front of herself, fingers clicking together in intersection.

"...Is something the matter, Phos?"

"What? Nothing's the matter, really, I'm just... I need your help with something."

"Are you in need of another idea?"

"Uh, no, not exactly."

"I know you're not to work on that encyclopedia anymore, but you're so full of energy, and its the end of the year. I imagine you're quite restless, having discovered so much potential within yourself..."

"I, Dia, I'm... Actually..."

Stepping forward, she reached outward to Phos' shoulders, smoothing several wrinkles on the sleeves of her black shirt. Noticing a moment later that a curious red color had appeared beneath her friend's eyes, spanning the bridge of her nose, she straightened Phos' collar with a single tug.

"You know, you've changed yourself a great amount, and yet you barely have the attention of the others."

"Well that's... What I'm getting at... And what I want to ask you about."

"Honestly Phos, you're far more deserving of appreciation than myself. The others simply admire my natural radiance and hardness, but you've gone and found the strength you've been seeking, despite your original fragility."

Face buzzing with bashful emotion, the rest of Phos' body tingled from the unexpected honesty flowing from her friend.

"Dia, please... You're praising me so much, but that's not even why I'm -."

"To tell the truth Phos, I admire your energy and willpower. You aren't afraid to go on adventures, and get yourself into trouble. Your adaptability to situations, and different minerals and materials... Its inspiring."

Reaching forward and gripping Diamond's shoulders, she stared at her friend's pensive expression.

"Don't you _dare_ compare yourself to me, Dia! You're the most dazzling, beautiful gem there is!"

"Oh Phos... You're the beautiful one here. Capable of changing yourself, whereas the rest of us just rely on our ow-."

Gripping Diamond's face, palms curling around the smooth edges of her chin, both of them drew in light inhales as their eyes met once more.

Staring at each other, an overwhelming surge of admiration manifested throughout Phos' structure, spiking as Diamond's expression softened, allowing another fleeting glimpse into her weakness.

"I will always admire you, Dia. No matter how much you think you don't deserve it."

Head turning slightly, nudging against Phos' hand, a familiar smile lifted her gentle, glistening features.

"I hope you don't mind if I feel the same way."

Frozen in place, Phos' throat tightened.

"I don't mind... At all."

Withdrawing her hands from Diamond's cheeks, several of her fingers brushed through one of her locks, producing a marvelous tease of color as it fell back into place.

"Phos..."

"Dia."

Eyes widening from the endless potential of words to follow, the young teal gem remained still, waiting.

"...You came here to ask me something."

"Oh... Yes. I did."

"What would that be?"

Working through the overwhelmingly fuzzy sensation spread throughout herself, Phos straightened upright in an attempt of seriousness.

"I need you to help break me. So I can discover the limits of my own durability."

Blinking from the request, Diamond simply tilted her head.

"You need me to break you?"

"That's correct."

"Phos, I... I don't wish to harm you."

"I know you don't. But I am asking you anyway, because I trust you."

"You trust that I won't leave you laying on the ground, shattered into pieces."

"That too. I wish to know what I can endure."

"Are you certain you need my help with a task like this? Your capabilities of destroying yourself are well known."

"I, well, I'm... Yes. I know that."

"Still, you have changed yourself. With your legs and your alloy experiment..."

"Yes, exactly. You've always been the only one willing to help me with things like this."

Head tilting further, Diamond's smile bloomed even more.

"Only because you're so cute... And I can withstand most of the chaos you attract."

Turning away bashfully, Phos' fidgeting movements acknowledged her statement.

"So I cause a little bit of mayhem... At least I'm not boring."

Suddenly noticing the presence of another gem, both of them turned, discovering Jade peeking around the entrance to Diamond's quarters.

"That's an underestimation if I've ever heard one."

Eyebrows furrowing, Phosphophyllite's arms crossed.

"Yeah? Which part?"

"The former."

"Well at least I'm not stuck inside the school all day."

"I go on patrol too. Besides, my daily activities don't invite daily disasters."

Expression flattening, Phos arms tightened in a huff.

"They're not daily."

"You're right. I meant every other day."

"That's not true!"

"Its alright Phos, Jade simply can't handle your sense of adventure."

Blinking from the oddly confident counterpoint leaving Diamond's mouth, Jade's eyebrow rose.

"In any case... I heard mention of Phos' desire to be destroyed."

"And why would such a statement attract your attention?"

A smile curled onto Jade's face, from the possibility of otherwise forbidden mischief.

"With my hardness of seven, dear Phos, I could easily assist in your desire for breakage."

"Dia is already level ten."

"Then both of us can help you. You said you were what, level six?"

"Rutile believes me to be around six and a half."

"That's right. Knowing that, it shouldn't be too difficult. Even with your special alloy."

"Hah, don't underestimate my internal armor now."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort."

"Oh, wait... Who's going to explain this to Rutile?"

The gem's sparkling eyes met the others' in a trifecta of exchanged glances.

"Leave it to me. I'll make sure she understands."

"I truly do not believe you, Jade."

"If she doesn't, then its your fault for breaking yourself so much."

"How is that going to help?!"

Jade simply shrugged with a smile.

"Beats me."

"Phos, Rutile was the one that helped integrate the alloy, right?"

Turning to Diamond, Phosphophyllite nodded confidently.

"It was her idea, and I allowed her to try it."

"Then surely she'll understand your search for personal knowledge."

"I'm just hoping Rutile won't mind fixing me, again. She said I've only recently needed regular repair, unlike some of the others."

Easily deflecting Phos' pointed look, Jade's arms crossed.

"That's because you haven't actually been in combat yet."

Turning, Phos' arm drew outward, finger pointing towards the green gem's face.

"Then be sure to bring along a sword then, _O tough one_."

"Gladly."

"You too, Dia."

"If you insist."

Offering a smile towards Diamond's hesitance, Phos arms propped onto her sides.

"I don't know what my alloy is capable of, but being able to withstand swords would be pretty awesome."

Grin increasing, Jade nodded aside, inviting them along.

"Let's go find out then."

Stepping into motion, hearing the thumping of additional footsteps behind, the elder gem hummed with amusement.

 _Even Bort hasn't had a chance to strike Phosphophyllite with a sword... Marvelous! If Phos allows it, then who's to blame but herself?_

Peeking aside as the three of them approached the nearby stairwell, her eyes then narrowed.

 _Even so... I can't help but feel that I'll be forced to shoulder the blame as Phos' elder. First with Rutile, and then with Sensei... Master would never approve of anyone chopping her into pieces. Besides Rutile, apparently._

Grunting in contemplation, she pressed onward towards the stone steps.

 _Although, if Phos has indeed gained strength, enough to reasonably withstand inflicted damage, then perhaps it won't matter. She's the one in search of her physical limits, after all._

* * *

Trudging out into the open expanse of wild foliage, motionless from the mysterious absence of wind, Phosphophyllite and Diamond walked with a shared sense of anticipation, with Jade trailing just behind. Above them, the sun drifted along the height of its daily voyage, its rays reaching through the deep blue of the sky and reflecting off of the gem's hair in a variety of radiant sparkles.

Listening to the clatter of two different swords within their scabbards, Phos stared ahead, maintaining a resolute expression while contemplating her approaching fate.

 _I asked them to damage me on purpose... And now that we're out here, getting ready to do that..._

Drawing to a halt, Phos shoulders rose, drawing together every last fragment of courage in her being, and then turned around, facing the two as they stood side by side.

 _Diamond, I trust. She's here to help because she's sweet and wonderful._

Vision flitting over to Jade, her expression and stature displayed an unsettling amount of satisfaction from the situation.

 _Jade... As an elder, I'm sure she knows better than to annihilate me._

Watching a lengthy obsidian sword withdraw from behind her, whirling around in a momentary display of skillful manipulation, Phos' throat moved in a gulp.

 _...I hope._

Watching Jade approach, drawing the sword in front of herself, Phos' eyes grew wide.

"Alright, where would you like us to strike first?"

"Wait!"

Looking to Diamond from her hesitant outburst, Phos breathed silent relief.

"Phos... You should take off your shirt. Red Beryl wouldn't appreciate us cutting apart her work."

Blinking as her only source of salvation crumbled, she turned to Jade helplessly, staring at the glimmer of light drawing along the length of the obsidian blade.

 _Yes. It appears this is the end._

Hands timidly reaching up to loosen her collar, she winced from the distinct sound of Diamond's sword drawing from its scabbard, producing a reflected flash of light as Phos' eyelids closed.

 _The grisly, shattered end of all that is me._

Hearing footsteps, and then two separate breaths, the following silence forced Phos' eyes back open, realizing a distinctly dark shadow was cast over all three of them.

At first discerning the alarmed expressions on both Diamond and Jade's faces, Phosphophyllite blinked, and then slowly turned about face, head rising to the dark, churning mass floating above them.

"Uhh..."

Realizing the presence of two additional vessels on opposite sides, Phos stood in a paralyzed gape, only to be jerked around by her shoulder, discovering the fearfully concerned expression on Jade's previously devious face.

"Head back to the school and warn the others! Warn Sensei! Anybody you can find!"

Head spinning from the sudden situation, Phos blinked absently, peering towards Diamond and finding the same wary expression on her face.

"You can run fast, can't you?! _RUN!_ "

Leaning forward into motion from Jade's shout, the whirl of disbelief inside her head ignited into an inferno of determination as her thoughts aligned back into order.

 _Run? Yes. I can run._

Blasting into a furious dash towards the school, the heaviness in her body faded among the blur of movement as her inclusions tapped into a great reserve of energy, ramping up her speed and riddling her with a fleeting grin of giddiness as she rapidly approached the great white structure ahead.

 _Ohhh we're in a lot of trouble but this feels amaziinnngggg!_

Soaring across the rectangular pond in a single bound, her shoes met the smooth stone surface of the interior, and she twisted sideways upon landing, beginning a spectacular slide down the hallway with her hands and feet dragging along the floor.

 _Awesome...!_

Skidding past Euclase, who simply blinked from the momentary blur of teal, she turned aside as Phos drew to a halt nearby, audibly clambering upright.

 _"Hey Phos!"_

 _"Where's Sensei?"_

 _"Oh, he's in the middle of meditation."_

Hearing Phosphophyllite's hand slap onto her face from Obsidian's matter-of-fact response, Euclase stepped further into the hallway, looking between both of her fellow gems.

"Are you sure? Right now?!"

"He's been in the atrium for a little while now."

"Phos, is something the matter?"

Eyes meeting, Phosphophyllite readily nodded.

"There's a lot of sunspot activity. Three vessels. Diamond and Jade are both out there still."

Face becoming serious from the mention of her partner, Euclase looked towards the sword in Obsidian's grasp, and then set aside the clipboard in her hand.

"Is Bort with them?"

"No. It was just the three of us."

Looking over her shoulder in distress, Euclase then approached Obsidian.

"Is that blade usable?"

"I just finished balancing it, actually."

"Then your timing is excellent."

Extending her hands towards the weapons smith, she firmly nodded as Obsidian easily handed the sword over.

"Do you want the scabbard?"

"No need... But I thank you anyway."

Turning to Phos with a nod, and then twirling the sword between both of her hands in repeat motions, a fleeting smile of pleasant surprise graced Euclase's lips.

 _It is balanced. Wonderful._

Blinking from the unfamiliar seriousness emanating from her elder, Phos watched with hesitation as the blue and white gem hustled into a run towards the looming danger.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Launching into motion again, vanishing from sight with impressive speed, Obsidian watched both of them fade into the distance with a humble smile.

"Let me know how that sword does!"

* * *

Slowing to Euclase's speed, Phosphophyllite matched her elder's pace with ease, watching with amusement as she discovered her presence alongside herself.

"Phos! Shouldn't you be back at the school?!"

"Nope! I'm not hiding from danger anymore! I was already out here!"

"But you don't know your own durability yet!"

"Then this is a great way to find out!"

"If you say so!"

"I've changed a bit, Euc! You'll see!"

Peeking ahead from the following silence, three great spectral masses of darkness and light hovered in the open air ahead, and both gems increased their speed in tandem, seeing glints of arrows hurtling towards the ground below.

 _I'm going to prove my worth. Even without a weapon. Even if it means discovering my durability the hard way._

Approaching the shadow of the center vessel, their paths split apart, and Euclase halted beside Jade, destroying several inbound arrows with a powerful swing of her sword through their shafts.

"Euclase! Glad to see you could join us!"

"How are you holding out?"

"I'm fine! Did Phosphophyllite... _Nnngh_ , warn the others?"

Casting aside several trident arrowheads stuck on her own sword, Jade's bow-tied ponytail flicked around as she stanced herself beside Euclase.

"She only found myself and Obsidian. Sensei is currently resting."

Blinking from unfortunate update, both of the elder gems stepped in matching movements, dodging and disabling several additional volleys of arrows with rapid swipes of their blades.

"Oh, marvelous!"

A short distance beside them, Diamond hustled left and right with precise, conserved motions, narrowly dodging a cluster of spears and cleaving one spectacularly in half with her sword. Blinking from the startling accuracy of her opponents, her hair tossed aside in a brief shimmer, from a blur of blue-green motion disturbing the local air.

Distractedly peeking aside, holding her sword in a defensive block, a hint of a smile met her lips from the distant swiftness of her friend, circumnavigating the vessels and drawing their fire away.

 _Phos. Maintain that speed if you can... We can attack if you keep their attention._

Seeing the predictable movements of archers on the closest, largest vessel above, Diamond's eyes narrowed, fingers tightening around the hilt of her sword.

 _As for you, I'm standing right here, aren't I?_

Tensing up as a volley of arrows were let fly, heading directly towards her, she held firm, bracing herself for the coming danger.

 _And all of you..._

 ***CLANG***

Wincing from the shocking repetition of half a dozen tridents colliding with her sword, her arm vibrated sharply, prompting a stiff gasp from the painful sensation. Allowing it to fade, her eyes flicked open, eying the mess of shafts and flights embedded into the surrounding grass.

"...Are right where I want you!"

Spinning in place and swinging the sword outward in a grunt of great strength, she flung the previously captured arrows directly back to their senders, watching several puffs of smoke confirm successful strikes. Attention drawing to her fellow combatants with cautious interest, Euclase leaped towards Jade in an unusual manner, feet landing onto her partner's hands, and legs curling tight. In a split second of motion, angling up towards the vessel overhead, Jade thrust her arms upwards as Euclase launched aloft with great power, soaring up into the air from the assist.

Witnessing the scene just before passing the others in another circular revolution, Phos' mouth opened in wonderment from the flash of white and blue hurtling through the air, twirling around in a spin and violently slicing through the central lunarian deity, disposing of one entire companion vessel in a cloud of smoke.

 _Whoa. I didn't even know Euclase could do something like that!_

Witnessing a flash of black pass directly in front of herself, Phos' circle of revolution tightened, head ducking low as another group of pointed projectiles fell just short of her.

 _Seems Bort has arrived... And Euclase has landed. Maybe I should switch directions!_

Stomping to a controlled, sharp halt, Phos blinked from Diamond's temporary glance towards her, only for both of them to watch Bort rocket upwards a short distance away, requiring no manner of upward assist.

 _Showoff._

Gasping with alarm as a spear landed just shy of her foot, Phos ripped the weapon from the earth and cast it aside, hurrying into a sprint in the opposite direction. Passing Jade and Euclase as they slowly revolved in repeat blocking motions, a grin split the young gem's face.

 _Those two make an awesome pair! Why aren't they in battle more often?_

Gasping from the uncomfortably close whistle of an arrow behind her head, Phos' body lowered into a relentless fury of speed.

 _Aim's getting better, huh? Try and hit me when I'm going s-_

 ***CRUNCH***

Insides ringing from the piercing shriek of an impact, her speed faltered from a ripple of sensory shock, realizing an object - an arrow - was thoroughly buried into the depths of her lower arm.

Eyes widening instantly, her legs locked into an abrupt halt, tangling and uprooting several clumps of grass with her feet. Fingers curling from the disturbing image, Phos' lips pressed tightly together in a grimace, enduring the painful whine of resonance lingering through her head.

Unable to focus in any manner, and otherwise devoid of ordinary thought, she silently reached over to the shaft of the offending projectile, ripping it out of her limb with a jerk, and then watching absently as a spurt of silvery liquid ejected from the now-open hole in her arm. Eyes following the dribble of the alloy onto the grass below, her mouth hung open as the arrow was simply released from her grasp. Staring at the blob of silver by her shoes as it visibly hardened, she then gaped at her arm with a return of cognitive clarity, realizing the alloy had coagulated across the opening in herself.

Inspecting the obvious fractures and breakage expanding from the sizable split beneath her wrist, she twisted her limb back and forth, mortified by the easy departure of the internal alloy.

 _It just... But... You're six and a half. Aren't you? Aren't I? Level six hardness can't withstand arrows? Is this normal?_

Realizing the sudden presence of Euclase and Diamond by her side, focused on the ongoing battle above, Phos sank to her knees in the grass as their swords whistled through the air.

"You alright, Phos?"

Blinking from Diamond's concerned speech, the young gem's mind whirled uncontrollably from her newly discovered vulnerability.

"I... Think so."

 _But I'm... I don't know. I don't know anymore. The alloy is a liquid inside me? But it solidified. But how did it fall out of my own body, when the rest remained? When is it solid? How does it become liquid after being solid?_

Hearing the unseen swipes of swords, and the summarily swift disposal of another lunarian vessel above, Phos hunched over, gripping the chunk of platinum alloy that previously escaped her limb.

 _Why would you do this... After I've given you a new home? Is this something you've failed to show me until now?_

Twisting aside in a shockingly close avoidance of another arrow, she hopped up past Euclase, but after a spare few bounds, her foot caught between a low-lying branch and an unseen rock, sending her into a tumble. Reaching outward, her arms and neck curled, absorbing the motions of her body in a successful roll, but then a distinctly familiar pop of a fracture emitted from beneath her chin, dropping her flat onto her back, and bringing her free hand to her neck in a slap.

Head spinning from the series of overwhelming developments, Phosphophyllite squeezed the silvery chunk of alloy in her grasp, watching as both Jade and Bort cooperatively eliminated the occupants of the central vessel hovering above them all.

 _Okay. I think I've found a few of my limits now._

* * *

Sitting in the depths of the wild grass, legs crossed and arms resting on her knees, Phos sat in silence. Staring at the alloy fragment in one hand, sporting several visible splinters of her own teal-green structure, her vision then moved to the large, translucent yellow shard in her other hand.

"...Honestly, I wouldn't have believed it to be possible, if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

Peeking up and over her shoulder from Jade's statement, Phos' simply blinked.

"You're telling me."

"So you've actually gotten tougher... Enough to catch arrows with your own arm."

Turning to Euclase, watching her arm extend towards her, Phos reached up and deposited the sparkling shard into her palm.

"Seems so."

"That's impressive, although frightening. I wouldn't make a habit of it, no matter what your new hardness level is."

"She was about to let Dia and I cleave her into pieces earlier."

Looking towards Diamond, the three gems realized she was engaged in a determined staring battle against Bort, who stood a short distance away. Moments after realizing she garnered the attention of the others, however, Bort summarily turned and departed towards the school without a word.

Several pairs of eyes followed the dark trail of hair into the distance, only to return to the profile of Diamond's unwavering expression.

"...Everything alright, Dia?"

Turning aside, hair tossing in a radiant sparkle, she simply nodded, offering her hand to Phos below.

"Bort was told by Sensei that I would remain at school today... I think she's upset from finding me in the middle of battle instead."

"Its not your fault, Dia. We can't predict when the lunarians will show."

Pulling Phosphophyllite to her feet with ease, her gloved fingers patted the gem's ruffled sleeves, looking over Phos' damaged arm with a tilt of her head.

"I'm sure she knows this. Bort will simply have to accept the circumstances."

"Euclase, let me see that fragment there."

Eyes meeting, Diamond offered Phos a smile as the other two elders inspected the specimen.

"Seems you didn't need a sword to find your limits."

Shrugging sheepishly, Phos waited as her friend tugged on both of her sleeves, straightening them one by one.

"I think if I can withstand an arrow, I must be tougher. Might not be the same against a sword but..."

"...I think you are. If it had been any other time before, you'd already be a broken mess."

Laughing lightly, Phos gazed at her friend's pleasantly calm smile.

"Yeah... Thanks for defending me earlier... After I was hit."

"Oh, its normal to protect those who are damaged. Euclase shielded you as well. Be sure to thank her."

Peeking over her shoulder, Phos watched as Euclase distractedly realized her name was spoken, and then smiled sweetly towards them.

"Don't worry about it, Phos. I shouldn't have underestimated you before we arrived."

"No worries. I thank you anyway, Euc."

Trading nods of equivalence, their attentions perked towards a grunt of realization from Jade.

"Call me crazy, but this fragment... I think its from Chrysoberyl."

Eyebrows quirking, her head rose, eying the others.

"Chrys? Really?"

"If that's true, that explains why it was able to penetrate Phos' alloy."

"Oh yeah? How tough was Chrysoberyl?"

Trading a look with Euclase, both elders nodded in confirmation.

"Eight and a half."

Heads turning from the distant clang of the school bell, the four of them stood silently, listening to the number of chimes echoing across the land.

"...Everyone gather at the school. Haven't heard that in a while."

"Might be from our battle."

Gazing out towards the ocean, Phos' undamaged arm rose, finger pointing towards a wall of storm clouds growing on the horizon.

"Might be from all of that, actually."

Following her pointed finger as the sunlight began fading, obscured by the great white expanse of a quick-moving cloud barrier, the four of them hesitantly began walking into motion.

"I told you there was weather coming."

"Yeah, yeah. You've been around longer. You know these things from experience."

Stepping up beside Phos, Jade handed over the yellow gem fragment, dropping it into her opening palm.

"Anyway, nice catch, _O naive one_."


	5. Integrity

"Report."

Standing at attention, with Euclase by her side, Jade's arm extended towards the map of the land, moving one of the sunspot markers to the field in front of the school.

"Earlier this afternoon, a large lunarian formation appeared, with one dark type supplemented by two normal-sized vessels. Diamond, Phosphophyllite and myself were present, directly at the point of appearance."

Waiting for commentary from Sensei, Jade hesitantly continued from the ensuing silence.

"Phosphophyllite returned here to school to recruit assistance, though she was only able to find Euclase in a timely manner. Both Phos and Euclase returned to the site of sunspot activity, and the four of us proceeded to repel the enemy through various methods of attack, and decoy actions. After a slight delay, Bort appeared and joined the effort, and we were successful in eliminating both of the supporting vessels."

"Losses?"

"None. However, shortly before the destruction of the main vessel by Bort and myself... Phosphophyllite suffered a direct hit from a lunarian archer's arrow."

Seeing several pairs of eyes turn to her with interest, including Master Kongo's, Phos simply lifted her arm, displaying the obvious damage spread beneath her wrist.

"...Thankfully she endured the projectile's collision and remained remarkably intact... Likely due to her recent internal strengthening."

"The arrowhead was of a material stronger than my alloy-infused self."

Walking forward after speaking up, Phos plunked the solidified chunk of Platinum alloy onto the map on the table. Seconds later, she set the other fragment onto the table with much greater care, and several inhales began from the unveiling of the sparkling yellow fragment.

"...I was pierced by another gem."

Stepping back as Master Kongo slowly lifted the fragment from the table, he inspected the sparkling yellow-gold color for a moment.

 _"Alloy? As in a metallic alloy?"_

 _"Is that more of Heliodor?"_

Attention rising towards the long blue hair of Alexandrite, her eyes slowly widened from Sensei's focus on her.

"Chrysoberyl."

Lips parting in a gasp, she promptly stepped forward to the table, and Kongo delicately placed the shard into her cupped hands.

"Oh Chrys... Is there more of you up there? We'll get all of you back one day... And we'll destroy those lunarians. For what they've done to you, and all the others..."

Pressing the shard against her chest with both hands, Alexandrite turned aside, eyes closing, and mouth weakly trembling beneath vengefully furrowed eyebrows.

Quietly retrieving the platinum chunk from the table, Phosphophyllite's eyes met those of Master Kongo's once more, his expression displaying a remarkable level of interest towards her. Stepping back, however, Alexandrite whirled around and stormed up beside Phos, gripping her wrist and inspecting the extent of the damage on her arm.

"This is where you caught her?"

Eyes meeting, Phos' mouth hung open from the fury and determination silently brewing in Alexandrite's eyes.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"For being damaged?"

"You had the good graces to bring back a part of the one... Who I lost."

Peeking down at the spread of cracks and fissures, around the silver-lined gash in her forearm, Phos hesitantly nodded.

"I... It all just kind of happened how it did... But you're welcome. I'm glad I could help."

A breath left Alexandrite's nose, and she turned and hurried away from the meeting, disappearing into a hallway beyond.

Eying the others with mild confusion, Phos hesitantly began to follow in the same direction.

"I'm... Going to get my arm fixed now."

"Any other events in my absence?"

"The battle was the only known event of significance."

Contemplating the presented summary for a brief moment, Master Kongo then put his hands together.

"Very well. You are all dismissed to your assigned winter preparations."

* * *

Studying the platinum-iridium fragment, with small parts of Phosphophyllite's own material embedded within, Rutile's eyes pored over the object with great fascination.

"This left you as a liquid, only to solidify on the ground."

"That's correct."

"It seems the properties change upon introduction to your insides."

"How is that possible?"

"From what I've gathered and observed... Your inclusions draw it inside, and stretch the alloy into narrow threads, working between your striations and joining into an interconnecting mesh."

Seeing Phos' large teal eyes blink with interest, Rutile's eyebrow quirked, above a slowly growing smile.

"That stretching between your own structural material, is where it gains the flexibility that allows you to move yourself."

"So... When the metal is thin, I can bend it."

"Precisely. As a solid block like this... It loses the flexibility."

"But then as the mesh... It bends, but is still tough because of the other element."

"Iridium."

"Right."

"Truly remarkable, isn't it?"

Smiling with elation, Phosphophyllite crossed her arms.

"Yes."

"Enough flexibility to be moveable, yet enough strength to reasonably withstand both physical and piercing impacts."

"Definitely feels great, being like this. I'm not on the bottom tier anymore."

"I agree, though your improved hardness is not natural."

"Wha... Who cares?"

"I'm just stating the facts."

"We've boosted my durability, and made me tough enough to withstand a direct hit from an arrow... I don't care if that's natural or not."

Rutile's expression flickered with interest.

"I wish I could have seen that happen."

"You quack. It was really freaky."

"I don't doubt it. You suddenly discovered your own strength."

"I mean, I knew I was tougher because I didn't just shatter, but I think seeing some of the alloy come out so easily, is what worried me the most."

Eying Phos' head with interest, Rutile then realized there was a hairline crack tucked up along Phos' chin.

"Did that happen from the arrow impact?"

"What, my neck? No. I dodged another arrow, tripped and rolled, and then my neck popped a little bit."

Stepping closer, Rutile's gloved fingers tucked up beneath her chin, investigating the length of the fracture.

"Its not major, and you're not missing any parts."

"That's good."

"I'll make sure to seal it when I repair your arm. However... I wanted to ask you about something."

Brushing a wide lock of the young gem's teal hair aside, Rutile's palm gently touched her cheek.

"Given that your neck has a fracture at all... It is obvious that there is none of the alloy up here."

"My head is fragile, I know."

"Do you want it to stay that way?"

Peeking towards Rutile, a bold thought crept across her mind, imagining a nearly impervious cranium.

"Are you wanting to strengthen my head too?"

"There's still a few shards of the alloy left. From the operation the other day."

Maintaining eye contact, Phos' mind worked in a whirl, contemplating the offer.

"I don't know. If we alter my head... I don't know if there's going to be any part of me that's original anymore."

"Is that upsetting?"

Redirecting Rutile's question, Phos' eyebrows rose.

"Would it upset you?"

Leaning back slightly, Rutile's eyebrows furrowed in momentary self-reflection.

"I truthfully... Do not know."

"Neither do I."

"Alright. So probably a negative on the head reinforcement then. I just wanted your opinion, considering how we've already been experimenting with the rest of your structure."

"I know we have, and... _Actually_..."

Head tilting with interest from Phos' drawl, Rutile patiently waited for the youth's mouth to form words.

"...What if you added a little bit, just to my neck. That way it won't get little cracks like this one anymore."

"Is that your compromise?"

"Yeah. I'm not sure about filling my whole head with metal... But I think I could live with my neck being a little tougher too."

"I'll have to chip you like before."

"As long as I still get all of my pieces back."

"Of course."

Exhaling with finality, Phos nodded.

"Alright. Let's do it."

"Are you sure?"

Reaching up and touching her neck, fingers drifting across the crack beneath her chin, she slowly nodded.

"As long as I still get to have my normal head on my shoulders... I'm sure."

* * *

Turning her head left and right, discerning a now-familiar increase in heft, Phos sat patiently on the repair table as Rutile dabbed a fresh coating of protective enamel onto her surface.

"Really was quite impressive... That opening in your arm."

"Quack."

Laughing lightly from the almost-endearing term, Rutile leaned closer, twisting Phos' arm slightly.

"Had your alloy not been present to contain everything so well, I assure you that your entire arm would have exploded apart."

"And my shoulder."

"More than likely."

Rolling her eyes, Phosphophyllite looked aside, realizing the outside world was steadily darkening.

"The arrowhead that hit me was harder than I am."

"A fragment of Chrysoberyl."

"So you heard already?"

"Of course I did. Eight and a half on the scale."

Chin rising as the powder brush began dabbing against both sides of her neck, Phos closed her eyes.

"Do we have any other parts of her?"

"Sadly, we do not. The fragment you captured is the first I've seen of her in hundreds of years."

"Alexandrite was beside herself when Sensei confirmed it was from her."

"That's because Chrysoberyl was her partner long ago. When she was abducted and taken to the moon... That's what turned Alexandrite into the vengeful being she is now."

"Really?"

"She's dedicated herself to research on the lunarians. Sensei prohibits her from being on patrol because she... Tends to lose control when she sees any of our enemies."

"Wouldn't that make her a great fighter?"

"Blind hatred brings out recklessness. If she was allowed into battle, we'd lose her shortly after she goes berserk."

"You've seen that happen?"

"A few times."

"Is she scary?"

"Not necessarily scary, but her hair turns red and... Well, its just advisable to stay out of her way for the duration."

* * *

Observing the beginnings of a looming snowfall, with steadily darkening clouds obscuring the early evening sky, Phosphophyllite stood before the school's pond, listening to the delicate approach of footsteps from behind.

 _Only one individual with that gait..._

Arms crossed, and standing still, a twinkle of prismatic color illuminated the corner of her eye, bringing a hint of a smile to the young gem's mouth.

"I always like seeing the first snowfall."

"I do too."

Confirming the pleasantly friendly voice to be that of Diamond's, Phos adjusted her posture, shifting onto her other leg.

"Dia."

Catching a glinting reflection from a subtle head movement, Phos continued, knowing she was listening.

"...Are you still doing that new move with your sword? Catching arrows and throwing them back?"

Head finally turning, her sparkling irides peeked out beneath lowered eyelashes, reflecting the nearby jellyfish lanterns as she softly blinked.

"Sometimes. I can't do it too often... You remember what happened."

"I did, but... You're still trying it, even though it damages your amazing level-ten arms?"

Smiling, Diamond offered a slight shrug.

"You're not the only one testing their endurance around here."

"But you've been the same all this time. I've only recently added my platinum armor."

Hands drawing together, Diamond passively gazed into the school's pond, watching small ripples appear in the water from the falling snowflakes.

"What I'm doing is risky. I haven't fully mastered it, so please don't attempt it yourself."

"I haven't even used a sword yet, so you don't have to worry about that."

Peeking aside with a hint of interest, Diamond waited until Phos noticed her.

"Would you like to change that?"

"...What?"

"I'm sure you can handle a sword now, without breaking yourself."

"Oh, well... Maybe I could."

"I think you should look into it."

"Learning how to use a sword?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to teach me?"

"I could give you pointers. You'll have to ask Sensei for the actual tutoring though."

"But that will take ages! Snow is already falling!"

Looking up into the dark sky, watching the silent swirling descent of ice crystals, Diamond simply smiled.

"Then you'll have something to look forward to... In the spring."

Closing her eyes, Phosphophyllite quietly sighed.

"I feel like Sensei might still say no."

"He might. But now you know a fair amount about what you can handle. I'm sure he'll at least let you try."

"Maybe. I can never tell how he feels about me doing things like this though."

"He worries about you."

"Because I'm cute, right?"

"That, and because you were always so fragile before. But now, with your new arms, you might be able to handle a sword just fine."

"They're not new, but..."

Gently gripping Phos' wrist, Diamond's gloved fingers slid up along the pale surface, passing her elbow and stopping short of her shirt's sleeve.

"New or not, they're certainly stronger."

"...Yes. But impact resistance and lifting strength are two different things."

Fingers curling around Phos' upper arm, Diamond watched with patient amusement as the younger gem's eyes bashfully wandered along the folds of her long-sleeved glove.

"Not as different as you think, Phos. Our physical hardness depends on the integrity of our internal structuring."

"I know."

"That's why its truly remarkable that you've surpassed your own low-level hardness."

"Honestly I'm glad I haven't had anything strange happen with this alloy in me. I didn't know what to think at first."

"You should be pleased. You're the first one of us to go through two successful alterations."

"Successful so far."

"Oh, Phos... Don't be so skeptical. You've discovered great things. Rutile too."

"Mmm."

"Both of you have overcome the fragility that has always plagued you... And now look at yourself. Able to withstand the enemy's weaponry, and still stand on your own two feet."

A smile broke through Phos' uncertain expression.

"Yeah."

"You should be proud of what you've become."


	6. Determination

Sitting in the rocky, cavernous depths of her cliff side abode, Cinnabar remained in a realm of silence, listening to the ongoing whispers of the coastal wind.

 _About time you arrived... Winter._

Tiredly watching the swirls of steadily falling snow, twisting back and forth through the dark sky, she tucked her nose beneath the folds of a thick white blanket.

 _You can't bring so much wind one day, and then have nothing on the next._

Vision lowering to the restless churning of the ocean beyond, her imagination began painting memories of gigantic icebergs, and crystalline spires rising out of a frozen wasteland.

 _Soon Antarcticite will awaken... And be sure to visit._

Huddling within the blanket, she pulled the cloth over her head, feeling messy bangs and locks of her red hair pull away from her forehead, allowing the soft material to brush against her face.

Smiling from the bodily comfort brought by the thick, protective textile, her eyes closed, allowing an intimate memory of a recent visitor to play behind her eyelids.

 _Thank you, Sensei._

* * *

Walking into the main atrium of the school, Phosphophyllite paused, greeted by a flurry of movement spread across the undulations of several gigantic blankets.

"There you are!"

"Phos! Here to help this time?"

"How's the weather?"

Peeking over her shoulder from three different voices, several snowflakes fell from her head as her teal segments of hair shifted.

"Its coming down pretty heavily out there."

"Then stay out of the snow, and come help us with the blankets!"

Stepping further into the room, she peered around at the other gems, observing their busied motions in all directions.

"Where should I start?"

"Over by that corner!"

Looking back and forth from the spoken request, Phosphophyllite casually followed the direction of Jade's pointed arm, stepping across the blanket and halting just beyond the aforementioned corner. Kneeling down in a turn and gripping a portion of the cloth material, she peeked towards the others, seeing a curious variety of expressions as a result.

"Ready."

"Phos, are you able t-."

"Alright, _pull!_ "

Heaving the blanket upwards and stepping back with determined, heavy footfall, a stiff breath left her insides as she braced herself against the weight.

 _...Yes. Apparently I am._

"Oh wow!"

Excitedly prancing alongside Phos as she pulled alongside the others, Watermelon Tourmaline then took hold of the material beside her, joining the effort.

"Look at you!"

"Yeah yeah, my arms aren't just snapping off. Its an improvement."

"Absolutely!"

"Now you're actually able to help us, instead of just sitting around."

Rolling her eyes from Neptunite's remark, Phos looked in the opposite direction, and then peeked back over her shoulder, monitoring her own progression.

 _Say what you want... I'm better than I used to be._

Slowing to a halt in the far corner of the room, and then looking towards the others as they meandered back onto the blanket, Phos distractedly turned to the bright green and pink hair of Tourmaline beside her.

"You've really found your strength, haven't you?"

"I'm not level ten or anything."

"That's no matter. I heard about your exploits from the others. Is there really metal inside of you?"

Stretching her arms out, and then twisting them left and right, Phos nodded.

"Sure is. A platinum alloy. Thanks to that... I'm a bit less prone to shattering."

Hands coming together, Tourmaline turned to the others in the distance.

"You should keep helping us. Prove your new strength in places besides the battles we fight."

Stepping forward, Phos smiled confidently from the gem's encouraging words.

"I fully intend to."

* * *

Listening to the repeated tapping of an iron hammer, Phos' arms firmly restricted the motions of a tall ladder, with Obsidian perched high above both herself and Goshenite.

 _Might be best that I'm not up high, actually... Even if damage from falling is something fairly rare. I think._

Peeking towards the long, clear bangs of the gem next to her, Phos waited until her attention was garnered.

"Ever fall from a great height?"

Squinting at Phos from her curious question, Goshe's free arm propped onto her hip.

"Do you mean, off a cliff?"

"Or a ladder, like this one."

"I haven't. Is that something you've tried recently?"

A single sarcastic laugh left Phos' mouth.

"No. Definitely not."

Looking up as the ladder shook from Obsidian's swift descent, both gems waited patiently until her feet met the floor.

"Your curiosities are limitless, Phos."

Shrugging, and then lifting the ladder alongside Goshenite, both of them moved along the wall, with Obsidian keeping pace.

"I've never heard Rutile talk about anyone breaking from falling."

"Many of our scouts leap and fall from decent heights in combat."

"I guess I meant falling, and not being ready for the landing."

"Why wouldn't you be ready?"

Setting the ladder down again, Goshenite looked over towards Morganite in the distance.

"It happens, Obsidian. We can only make so many moves in midair. If you don't plan on a landing, well..."

Turning back and watching the black gem hustle up the ladder again, she then looked to Phos.

"...Sometimes you just fall."

"Have you ever landed poorly?"

"Many times. But never from a height like you're thinking of."

"Did you break?"

"A few cracks here and there. Landing on the grass and earth is a bit more forgiving than being struck by an arrow or spear."

"Yeah. I know all about that."

"As I've heard. Do you happen to know your new hardness level now?"

"Rutile told me that I'm somewhere around six or seven... My middle parts, at least. I'm not sure about my legs, and my head is still the same, so..."

"Interesting. You're all mixed up... Didn't expect that."

"Its strange, for sure. But I'm better than I used to be."

"That's excellent, Phos. You must be excited for the upcoming spring."

Peeking over towards the radiant glimmer of Diamond in the distance, visibly discussing something with Benitoite, Phosphophyllite smiled, feeling a tingling hint of energy rush through her structure.

"I am."

* * *

Squinting from several bouts of blowing snow, Phos moved slowly through the open corridor in the middle of the school, cautiously approaching the silhouette of Master Kongo, and then freezing as his head turned.

"Come."

Blinking, she resumed her forward pace, stepping up beside the waving, wind-swept lengths of his black cloak. Remaining silent, she then stepped closer in a lean against him, and his arm drew around both of her shoulders.

"Is the room fully prepared?"

"As far as I know."

Peering out into the vacuum of darkness, beyond the soft glow of the jellyfish positioned around them, endless swirls of snowflakes obscured the surrounding landscape.

"What remains?"

"Red Beryl is dressing everyone, one at a time. Other than that..."

Words fading into the wind, she then peeked up towards him, studying his weary stare towards the horizon.

"Sensei... I wanted to ask."

Head turning, their eyes met.

"Are you lonely... While all of us are asleep?"

Slowly blinking, an unexpected smile of amusement crept onto his face in the dim light.

"There are others among us that awaken, from the onset of winter."

"Really?"

"Antarcticite takes form when the air becomes very cold."

"...Cold?"

Kongo simply nodded in confirmation.

"The living creatures around us are sensitive to temperature changes. Cold is opposite of the sun's warmth."

Eyebrows furrowing from the unfamiliar terminology, Phos looked out towards the night sky again.

"Who is Antarcticite...?"

"A gem, just like you."

"How come we never see them?"

"Their formation takes place after you are asleep, and only when the air of our land becomes cold."

"So you are visited by this gem?"

"Antarcticite is among us for the entire duration of every winter."

"Oh. I've never even met them."

"Their presence is important. They are tasked with several duties to ensure the peaceful resting of all of us."

"Yeah? How do they have energy when the sun isn't out?"

"That one slumbers throughout the year, and doesn't require direct sunlight. I assure you that they are well rested, and quite capable of their assignment."

"I see."

Head resting back against the broad surface of his arm, her eyes closed, shutting out the inclement weather for a moment.

"So... That gem keeps you company during the winter?"

"Until my own resting... Yes."

"Who protects the school in the meantime?"

"There are very few days of sun during the winter... Antarcticite is more than capable of defensive measures."

"By themselves?"

"Yes."

"Wow... They must be very tough."

Kongo looked down towards the young gem with continued amusement.

"Not at all."

* * *

Peeking through the heavy cloth dividing the central room from the outer hallways, Phos listened to the light conversation and moments of laughter, seeing nearly all of the other gems seated among the mounds of white.

 _They're all dressed nicely. I wonder if -_

"Phos."

Head spinning in a start, she exhaled from the dark profile of Rutile a short distance behind.

"You scared me."

"Can you assist me with something?"

Facing her, her arms crossed.

"What kind of something?"

A hint of a smile appeared on the doctor's face, from an errant reflection of light.

"You'll see. Come with me."

Turning and following Rutile's quick pace, both gems hurried through the school's central corridor, clattering up the stone stairwell at the end. After several turns, a lone light emitted from the infirmary in the distance, and a large wooden box sat beside the repair table, gaining detail as they approached.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

Phos' head tilted from the large object's presence.

"What is it?"

" _Who_ is it, you mean."

Stepping up beside the box, Phos' mouth dropped open, admiring the glistening mane of red hair surrounding a vaguely familiar body.

"Oh, wow. Isn't this... Your scouting partner?"

"Yes. This is my friend Padparadscha. She's going to join our hibernation this year."

"Is she already asleep?"

Rutile's mouth moved from the innocent comment.

"She is. For over two hundred years now."

Standing still, both gems admired the faint glistening of light across Padparadscha's features.

"Her hair... She's beautiful."

"I've asked Red Beryl to create a gown for her. I need your help to bring her up to her quarters."

"...You mean carrying her? In the box?"

"Without the box. There's no need to bring it too."

"Oh. Right."

"Unlike last time, you should be more than able to support additional weight."

"Yeah. Probably."

Hand resting on Phos' shoulder, Rutile nodded.

"She weighs less than you think... But it will be far easier if both of us carry her together."

"Do you just want me to grab her by her legs?"

"However you think you are able to. I'll support her shoulders but... Let's bring her hair under control so neither of us trip over it."

Kneeling beside the box, Phos waited as Rutile scavenged through numerous pots and drawers on the nearby shelving, observing the disheveled state of the sleeping elder's clothing.

 _Haven't seen an outfit like this in a long time..._

"Here we are."

Looking aside as Rutile knelt beside her, Phos accepted several lengths of twisted plant fibers handed to her, watching as Rutile's arms delicately slid beneath Pad's shoulders.

"I'm going to keep her upright... If you could gather all of this together with those fibers..."

Hoisting the limp body upward, the expanse of her red hair shimmered from the low light of the nearby lantern, mesmerizing Phos with the sheer volume.

 _Guess if all you do is sleep for hundreds of years..._

Kneeling closer and scooping together dozens of locks, she deftly tied one strand of fibers into a loop, pulling it tight.

"Good. Another one, lower."

"Mmmmm _Hm_."

Repeating the motion, with another armful of brilliant crimson lengths, her fingers twisted and tugged, creating a second simple knot.

"That should be enough."

Tucking the massive ponytail into a coiled mass on her chest, Rutile's arm then tucked under the small of Padparadscha's back.

"Alright. Put your arms beneath her knees."

"Okay."

"Ready?"

"Yup."

Rising upright with unexpected ease, Phos blinked as Pad's legs drooped against her arm, and then paused as her unbuttoned shirt slipped apart, revealing several conspicuous shapes on her elder's bare chest. Staring at the reflective surfaces, realizing they were in fact open cavities as tufts of her hair settled onto the edges, Phos' attention turned to Rutile's pensive expression.

"...Is that why she's always sleeping?"

Eyes closing, the gem doctor remained still, recalling recent visuals of three hundred thousand attempts at revival.

"Yes."

Turning away, Phos quietly adjusted her hold of Pad's legs.

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright. Let's go."

Carefully revolving in a wide turn, both gems began a slow journey towards the distant stairwell, and Phos' vision helplessly drew to the nearest gap above Pad's waist.

 _I thought I was incomplete after losing my legs. At least I could still wake up and move. But this one... Two hundred years asleep? What even happened to her body? There's half a dozen empty holes._

Turning further, a distinctly determined expression was cast upon Rutile's face in the dim light, and Phos blinked in realization.

 _...Oh, wow. Now I know why she's always been cutting those fragments into those shapes. She's been doing that for as long as I can remember... Working tirelessly just to bring her friend back to life. Fixing all of us in the meantime too. I don't think she ever quits. Or ever will._

Listening to the heavy clatter of their footfall, a silent sigh exited her nose.

 _Maybe that's why she's been so willing to help me with my struggle for durability. If she can fix that, and everyone else's problems... Surely she can do something about her friend too._

* * *

Leaning against the wall of Red Beryl's quarters, adorned in the elegant lace and frills of a white kimono gown, Rutile's eyes wandered along the profile of Padparadscha's peacefully still body, lying on the nearby bed. Fitted into a similarly gorgeous dress, with her hair drawn into a series of bow-tied ribbons, the elder's arms rested in a cross atop her chest, bringing a teasing tingle of admiration through Rutile's insides.

 _Oh, Pad, if only you could see yourself... Dressed up like the rest of us. You'd adore every one of them._

"...And turn."

Feeling the soft tug of a ribbon among the wide locks of her teal hair, lined with several hand-sewn white flowers, Phosphophyllite stood patiently still as Red Beryl's fingers prodded and tugged on several places of her simpler kimono, turning again from a push against her shoulder.

"I'm so glad you've decided to let me dress you this year, Phos! You're too cute to remain in an outdated uniform for the winter."

"Everyone will be asleep though."

"But before, and after, we get to see everyone as divine members of a dreamy wonderland."

Eyes meeting those of Rutile nearby, Phos blinked helplessly as Red Beryl whirled around her, completing the finishing touches of her sleeping gown.

"That's why you do this?"

"Of course! Hibernation is a time for rest and reflection, and everyone should look their finest when they are resting."

Rolling her eyes discreetly, Phos looked towards the nearby doorway, briefly imagining a missed opportunity to escape.

 _I doubt that is ever the case... But whatever you say. Fashion monster._

* * *

Moving in a silent procession through the dark halls of the school, a sense of dignity developed across Phos' being as their weighted footsteps echoed among the stone pillars, carried into the night by swirls of the winter wind.

 _If this is the first time Padparadscha's been brought to hibernate with the rest of us... Has she been left on her own during every winter?_

Peeking into the distance, with a hint of light illuminating the corridor to the insulated atrium, Phos squinted as the storm's gusts playfully flicked and tossed the loose folds and fabric of their dress.

 _Maybe that isolation has finally been too much for Rutile to bear. She must really care for her friend to go through all this extra effort._

Fingers curling tighter, pleasantly noticing the absence of fatigue in her arms, she looked aside to Rutile, studying the subdued reflections of her dark red and gold updo as they walked.

 _Is anyone else as fond of her as Rutile? I can't even remember if anyone has mentioned memories of Padparadscha. She's like a hidden mystery that I've only just discovered, even though there were clues laying in plain sight... How old is she? Surely Master knows of her. Maybe I'll ask him, if there's enough time before w-_

"Oh, Sensei."

Blinking from the coincidence, Phos watched with interest as the dim silhouette of Master Kongo turned in place, only for his eyes to widen from the elder gem laden in their arms.

"Rutile. Are all gems present aside from you three?"

"Red Beryl should be following shortly."

Responding with a simple nod, he backed aside.

"Please continue."

"Thank you."

Looking up to Kongo, a hint of approval on his expression filled Phos with a flutter of elation as they passed.

 _...Maybe I'll ask later._

Slowing their pace as they approached the room's entrance, shrouded in folded layers of thick cloth, Rutile turned herself aside from the narrowing of the passage.

"Have you told any of the others about her?"

"Her condition is known, but attending our hibernation... That's been a secret."

"Oh yeah? Keeping it a surprise?"

"Of course."

"Not for much longer though."

Lowering her head, brushing through the soft material gating the entrance, gentle light and endless undulations of blankets met Rutile's vision.

"Indeed."

Peering ahead towards the various colors of hair in the distance, Phos tingled with excitement as several heads turned from their voices, footsteps muffled by the expanse of cloth beneath their feet.

 _"There they are."_

 _"Phos!"_

 _"Rutile, is that..."_

 _"Wait, who's that being carried?"_

Maintaining a confident smile from the rise of voices ahead, Rutile watched with a flicker of emotion as Yellow Diamond stood to her feet in the distance, staring at the gem held in their arms in the following moment of silence.

"...Is this what you were expecting?"

"Somewhat."

Stepping into a rapid approach, her kimono floating in tow behind, Yellow closed the distance between them, bringing the procession to a gentle halt.

"Oh, Padparadscha..."

Reaching out and touching the cheek of her peacefully silent friend, Yellow's attention then rose to Rutile.

"She's beautiful... Its been so long..."

Lowering to the gentle features of the crimson gem in her arms, Rutile nodded sadly.

"I know."

"Is she resting with us?"

"Now, and forevermore."

Nodding with emotional approval, Yellow looked over her shoulder, observing a remarkable visual of being approached en masse by the sparkling crowd behind.

"Come, all of you. Pay your respects."

Eyes meeting Phos' in a glance, Yellow eyed the teal youth fondly.

"Thank you for helping her."

Grinning from her elder's whisper among the approaching jumble of voices, Phosphophyllite's eyelids fluttered shut with pride.

"Just proving my strength."

"...And your worth."

Standing firm, absorbing a variety of expressions both curious and surprised, Phos beamed from the discreet display of her own capability.

"I haven't seen her for over seventy years."

"Did Red Beryl have that prepared for her?"

"Of course she did."

"Too bad she isn't awake."

"Yeah, she'd be able to see all of us at once! That'd be something!"

Stepping up silently, parting a few of the others from her presence, Bort paused beside the elder, calmly observing her slumber. Then, in one concise motion, her palm descended onto Pad's intersected fingers, laying still for a long moment. Then the ever-gentle footfall of Diamond drew up beside Bort, and her hand settled delicately atop Bort's, followed by Yellow Diamond beside them, and then Jade and Euclase, crowding around them additionally.

Realizing the timing, Rutile's chin rose.

"I've decided... Though she is not conscious..."

Voice wavering from the surges of emotion coursing throughout her inclusions, her eyes closed.

"...The elder before you, will no longer be left alone through the winter."

Eyes flitting towards Diamond, Phos watched as she calmly peeked aside to her. At first noticing her curled arms, their eyes met, and a fuzzy feeling crept into Phos' head from her friend's sweet, approving smile.

"...Let us rest, joined by her presence, and by the spirits of those we have lost in years past."

Gently lowering to a kneel, with Phos assuming the same motion, a small space was cleared around them as the others backed away, and Yellow Diamond quickly knelt beside Rutile, helping to place Padparadscha onto the mound of soft cloth beneath.

Hearing several yawns and stretches around them, Phos blinked tiredly as her arms withdrew, finding herself drawn into the same motions that she heard.

"Tired?"

"A bit."

"Normally you're the first one to sleep, and the last to awaken."

Head tilting from Yellow's tease, Phos shrugged, sitting back onto her rear.

"That might still happen."

 _"Its hibernation time, everyone!"_

Heads turning from a distinctly energetic voice, the bouncing silhouette of Red Beryl bounded across the blankets towards them. Drawing to a halt beside the group, hands propping onto her hips, she surveyed the elegant appearances of the others with a nod of approval.

"You're the last one here, Red!"

"I know!"

Bounding further along, and then sprawling in a tumble into the blankets beyond, the broad layers of her Kimono slowly settled flat.

"...I had to take care of your special guest!"

Hearing several gasps, the presence of Master Kongo was suddenly noticed beside all of them.

 _"Sensei!"_

Bare feet padding along the blankets with mysteriously little noise, Kongo drew to a halt, kneeling beside Padparadscha. With the gentlest of movements, his hand settled onto the elder's forehead, prompting numerous smiles and sighs from the surrounding gems.

"A special guest indeed."

Rising upward, and looking left and right, he individually eyed each gem, finally settling onto Jade once more, prompting her to straighten her posture, standing at attention.

"Now that all are present..."

He simply nodded, with a purposefully visible smile.

"Good night. Rest long, and rest well."

 _"Good night Sensei!"_

Turning with a twirl of his cloak, the sparkling chime of their combined chorus echoing in his mind, Kongo began towards the room's entrance again, sinking into the cloth with each step.

Waiting respectfully for the Master's presence to fade, the others began spreading apart, finding places among the rolling hills of white cloth. Then, the room's lighting dimmed into near darkness, causing a hush into whispers, and several spare laughs to echo through the otherwise still air.

Gathering, and then nuzzling Padparadscha's hand, Yellow Diamond whispered something inaudible, and then lay her arm to rest, looking to Rutile, who had already sat down.

"Thank you, Rutile. I'm sure this means as much to you, as it does to myself."

"Its been long overdue."

"Agreed. Good night... All three of you."

Producing a nod as Yellow slipped into the darkness, already fading from the inviting peace of the room's atmosphere, Phosphophyllite looked to Rutile, who was discreetly caressing Padparadscha's face.

"Phos."

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For your help... And your recent cooperation."

"Oh, you're welcome. Thanks for fixing my body up."

"Of course. Its my job."

"I meant with the alloy."

"I know. We've made some progress... Come spring, we can really put that metal to the test."

Wiggling from several exciting thoughts playing across her imagination, Phos' arms stretched outward.

"I'm really looking forward to that."

"I'm sure you are. Get some rest now."

"Working on it..."

Crawling forward on all fours, Phos wandered away along the dim ridges of the blankets, shuffling past the depressions of two other gems. Waiting until the youth was enough of a distance away, the doctor lowered herself onto her back, nestling beside the slumbering beauty, and releasing a long, quiet exhale.

 _You're not alone anymore, Pad._

Eyes closing, she nuzzled against the shoulder of her best friend.

 _You're with all of us now. And I'll be right here, beside you._

* * *

After a short period of travel, happening upon the soft twinkle of Diamond's adorably arranged buns of hair, Phosphophyllite drew to a halt, seeing her friend's eyes peek open.

 _"Phos."_

Drawn by the soft whisper, and then several recent memories of her radiance and sweet laughter, Phos gazed at the twinkle of her irides, briefly lost in a mental slideshow.

"...Are you still looking for a place to rest?"

Sitting still, the tingle of inclusional energy combined with the fuzzy tease of something else within her structure.

"I think I found it... Actually."

Cautiously crawling into the depression, arms spreading forward, Phos sank down among the folds in a momentary slide along the fabric, winding up in a curl beside Diamond, who simply watched the procession with ever-present patience.

"Here?"

"Maybe. If you don't mind."

Watching the same smile from earlier reappear on Dia's lips, Phos stretched her legs outward, settling alongside her friend.

"I don't mind."

Looking up towards the ceiling, with hints of blankets draping from numerous mounting points, Phos lay still.

"Dia."

"Yes?"

"Thank you... For all the advice you've given me."

"You're quite welcome."

"I've really been thinking about a lot lately."

"I've noticed."

"Everyone's been saying and showing all kinds of amazing things... And you've done many of them. Especially that day when yo-."

 _"Phos..."_

Head turning from her hushed whisper, her mouth remained open, noticing Diamond was slightly closer.

"You know you've already told me... You should rest."

"I know. But all those moments... And all those things you've said... They mean a lot to me."

Cheeks buzzing from the alluring glints of Dia's features, closer than before, Phos' eyelids drooped, and then rose again.

"...You mean a lot to me."

Mouth opening, a single mirth-laden murmur left Diamond's insides instead of words. Seeing a hint of a darker color arise across her cheeks, their eyes flitted apart bashfully, only to return.

"Phos."

 _"Dia."_

"...You still haven't described this feeling yet."

"What feeling?"

Shuffling over and drawing the teal gem into an embrace, they remained together for an increasingly longer duration.

"This one."

Tucking her face into the soft fabric of her friend's gown, a smile spread beneath Diamond's closed eyes as she nuzzled Phos' shoulder.

"...Comfortable, if anything."

A fleeting giggle left her insides.

"That might be it."

Mind tiredly wandering, Phos' arms tightened around her friend's slender body in return.

 _Yes. It might be._

Feeling no need to separate, her eyelids drifted shut, allowing her normally restless body to become still.

"Good night, Dia."

"Good night, Phos."


	7. Anticipation

**Some time later...**

* * *

 _'Three hundred thousand times, and you're no closer? Why do you bother?'_

 _'Surely you're tired of this by now.'_

 _'We never really change from our age, and neither will your obsession with her. That's patently obvious.'_

 _'What makes you think you can actually bring her back?'_

Slogging through a medley of haunting memories, imagination twisting and turning through a spiral of frustratingly infinite repetition, Rutile grimaced from a variety of unseen voices offering sharp, condescending remarks. Then, in a flash of realization, the visions faded into layers of dark snow rolling along rows of hillocks, and she blinked from the sight.

Head turning, however, an object met the side of her cheek, only for her to realize her head was pressed against the pale, still body of a gem beside herself. Blinking, realizing she was in fact awake, Rutile's head lifted, discovering soft layers of a white kimono adorning the peaceful presence of Padparadscha beside herself.

 _Oh._

Arms reaching back to push herself upright, her legs curled, only to bump against a solid object, and she blinked, attention drawing to another mysterious presence. Instead of a fellow gem, however, a large chunk of raw, red colored mineral sat beside her legs, sunk into the cloth.

 _What's this?_

Reaching forward with a groan, her palm rested onto the rock, fingers drifting along its edges.

 _Interesting. Where did you come from?_

Studying the object, not entirely awake, she pried it onto its side, squinting at the dim reflections.

 _Ruby? No. Not the right shade. I wonder..._

Hearing several stumbling footfalls nearby, startled by the disturbance in an otherwise peaceful realm, her head turned left and right, scrutinizing the dim surroundings.

 _Someone else must be awake._

Hearing a distinct shuffle of cloth behind, she leaned into a cautious peer over her shoulder. Spotting a white figure moving in the distance, and then the sparkling blue hair of Alexandrite beyond, a bundled blanket was flicked upward and tossed over her head.

"Antarcticite."

Waiting patiently as the gem paused from her voice, their eyes met across the dim expanse of the hibernation room as Alexandrite flopped down onto the blankets below. Then in a mysteriously silent procession, the soft white attire of the gem grew larger in a steady approach, stepping beside several sleeping gems with precision.

 _"Rutile."_

Kneeling before her, black stilettos sinking into the cloth, Rutile's eyes rose along the bodily profile of a rarely seen member of the school.

"Forgive me for my noise."

"Oh, no worries. Something else made me stir."

Eyes meeting, both gems offered friendly smiles in a silent greeting.

"How have you been?"

"Busy with the usual efforts."

"I don't doubt it... Do you happen to know how long its been?"

"Two months and three days."

"Oh. Only halfway through."

"I'm surprised you've awakened... As the hardest working one of us."

Looking aside with a hint of bashfulness, Rutile's eyes then lowered to the raw red gemstone beside her folded legs.

"Did you find this specimen?"

"I did. On the beach of beginnings."

Reaching over, her bare fingers touched and dragged along the striations, squinting from a distant feeling of familiarity with its texture.

"...What is it exactly?"

Eyes meeting again, Antarcticite then looked aside to the red haired elder, passively observing her silent slumber.

At first confused by the lack of spoken answer, Rutile peeked aside to her friend as well, only for her eyes to slowly widen in realization.

"Haven't seen Padparadscha in a long time."

Looking between the rough gemstone, and the polished curvature of her partner, Rutile quietly gasped.

"You're certain this is the same?"

"Quite. Though I know your expertise in identification... Is far greater than mine."

Eyes closing from the low-voiced compliment, Rutile's fingers curled around the gemstone.

"...Be sure to use that wisely."

"I will."

Eyes opening to a simple smile, adorning the normally-serious expression of Antarcticite, Rutile reached out to the translucent-haired gem, hand resting on the folds of their shoulder.

"Thank you."

Attentions turning from the low echo of a strange, distant wail, Antarcticite promptly stood upright.

"It appears I have something to attend to."

Swiftly stepping into motion, vanishing into the dim depths of the massive room, Rutile listened patiently as Antarcticite's footsteps faded, replaced by the same haunting wail in the distance.

Head turning, her chin rested on her shoulder, eying the shiny red gemstone in her grasp.

 _It seems I'm not the only one here that's rarely idle..._

* * *

Laying still, staring at the same rolling folds of blankets suspended from the roof, Rutile's fingers repeatedly curled around the chunk of gemstone, squeezing it in her grasp. Beyond, the disturbingly eerie wail of distant ice floes wandered through the outside air, thankfully deadened by the room's insulation.

 _Perhaps those were the voices I heard before awakening..._

Head turning, cheek brushing against the arm beside her, the howls were then replaced by a muffled roar, followed by the resumption of dead silence outside of her mind.

 _Floes. Sinners. Whispering nothing but derision._

Lifting the chunk of gemstone aloft, and holding it above her head, she looked between it and Padparadscha's hair several times, visually comparing the color and luster.

 _Don't you dare scorn me. I can do this. Nothing but time and resources remain in my way, and it would seem..._

Gazing at the inviting twinkle of the gemstone's inner depths, her mouth drew open.

 _...It would seem I have a little of both at the moment._

Rising upright again, and pushing herself further to her feet, she staggered from a loss of balance, looking around at the expanse of cloth and various colors of resting companions scattered across the pillowy landscape.

 _The others are resting. But right now I shall not._

Grasping the gemstone with both hands, and then gazing towards Padparadscha's gentle expression, eyes perpetually closed, Rutile sighed sadly, only to begin a forward march towards the room's entrance. Passing a previously subdued Alexandrite, sprawled onto the floor beneath a darker blanket, she then brushed through the room's insulated entrance, stepping into the school's main hall and squinting from the brighter light outside. Peeking towards the distant pillars, silhouetted against the white void beyond, a long breath drew from her insides.

 _Two months. Winter is certainly far from over._

Solemnly wandering towards the stone stairwell in the opposite direction, her bare feet were greeted by the soft crunch of wind-swept snow as she began up the steps, listening to the lonely echo of her footfall.

 _Thank you, Antarcticite. Even if this sample doesn't end up being what we think it is... At least you understand my struggle._

* * *

 ***WHACK***  
 ***WHACK***  
 ***WHACK***

Striking the sides of the gemstone with swift, consistent jerks of a chisel, shards of the mineral were split off and cast aside from the cutting force, slowly revealing a smooth, curved profile and the sparkle of an inner crimson luster. Touching the gem with stretched fingers, mental measurements were checked and rechecked, fingers turning the oblong object onto different sides, and eyes fastidiously studying its physical shape.

 ***WHACK***

Trimming the gemstone with one more cut, Rutile then lifted it from the table, gazing at the glimmer of color reflecting the emptiness of the snowy landscape beyond the window.

 _There we are._

Setting the newly cut stone aside, her palms then scooped the leftover shards together, and after a moment of consideration, she began joining the fragments back together with numerous clicks, creating a second fist-sized chunk. Picking up the new creation in her fingers, she twisted the angular fragment between her index finger and thumb.

 _Maybe one day I'll find more of you, little one._

Turning aside, she stepped over to the infirmary's shelving, depositing the leftover fragment into a basket, and then hoisting another from a separate shelf, lowering it to her side with great care.

 _In the meantime..._

Hoisting the woven basket onto the table, and lifting the lid from it, the colorful sparkles of several previously cut gemstones met her eyes, causing her brow to furrow from the reminder of a multi-century struggle. Gently lifting the crimson gemstone from the table and nestling it among the others, she covered them with the basket's lid again, and then hung her head, standing in a silent cloud of melancholy.

 _Let's try this again._

Hoisting the basket aloft, she proceeded down the open hallway, exhaling as a wayward winter breeze blew along the fabrics of her kimono from behind. Soft twinkles of snowflakes teased her vision as they drifted along the wind in their passing, and upon approach of the stone stairwell, she slowed to a pause. Staring out towards the desolate realm of snow beyond, hiding the normally lively landscape with a blanket of cold silence, she sighed.

 _How many more years must you sleep through... Padparadscha._

* * *

Kneeling beside the still body of her best friend, Rutile's fingers gently pulled and pried apart the bows and fabric of her kimono dress, slowly revealing the open passages in her pale chest. Drawn helplessly to the glinting of the smooth insides of the cavities, offering a fleeting glimpse of life hidden within, her fingertips drew inside, feeling the gem's texture with a shiver of dexterous pleasure as her palm curled around the edge.

"Pad... I know you've heard this before, but..."

Reaching into the basket with her free hand, she lifted the newest chunk of red mineral into view.

"...I'm going to try again. Okay?"

Palms squeezing tightly, recounting grief-stricken memories of over three hundred thousand attempts at revival, Rutile shakily brought the cut chunk of mineral to the cavity directly in the center of her chest. Lips tightening, she delicately lowered it, fingers moving up along the object and pushing it deeper within, exhaling from the increasingly firm resistance of a tight fit.

 _Just right._

Fingers drifting along the edges, met with just a hint of dimensional disparity, her hand curled into a fist, thumping against the sparkling red object and confirming its secure placement.

 _Just... Close enough._

Reaching over and plucking another gem chunk, previously cut many months before, she peeked towards the purple color, only to hesitate, arm drooping.

 _Close enough...? The other minerals have never worked, and yet I'm still..._

Depositing the purple gemstone back into the basket, her hand trembled, only to grip the basket's woven edge.

 _...Why have I bothered with cutting other gemstones when they aren't even compatible?_

Brow furrowing from a wave of self doubt, she turned back to the open cavities on Padparadscha's chest, staring at the dim crimson sparkle of the newest addition.

 _I don't even know if that one is right either. I'm only half awake, after all._

Eyes sinking from an ache of fatigue previously ignored, she lowered her head down, coming to rest onto the bare red mineral.

 _Why is the one mineral I so desperately need so uncommonly rare? I wasn't even the one who found this. If Antarcticite didn't happen upon it... I'd still be getting nowhere._

Reaching out and collecting Pad's hand, keeping it securely in her grasp, Rutile remained still, shaking with overwhelming doubt and mind churning with poisonous thoughts of failure.

 _Oh, Pad... Why did I awaken? Is this some manner of irony? Able to do what you cannot, at a time I didn't ask for..._

Imagining Pad's hand curling tightly around her own fingers, a heavy breath drew from her lungs, and her forehead drug aside, peeking towards their held hands.

 _I feel so alone. You're right here but you're still so far away._

Looking at their fingers, slowly realizing their digits were both folded together, she blinked several times, trying to discern the oddly real sensation. Rising upright again, she stared down at the pale fingers curled tightly among her own.

 _When did..._

Vision rising upward, drifting along the still body and features of Padparadscha's neck and chin, her inclusions dared herself to look further. With a contort of eyebrows, she gaped with abject disbelief as soft, red eyes flitted towards her, meeting her own and widening beneath sleepy, lowered eyelids.

Realizing a gasp was entering her parted lips, Rutile stared longingly at her best friend when a long-unseen smile curled onto her cheek.

"...You're _awake._ "

Taking in the ever familiar facial structure and colors of her friend, Padparadscha's smile blossomed from her hushed whisper.

"You're still stubborn as ever, I see."

Lurching forward with a sob from the humorous, emotional remark, Rutile descended onto her in a sudden embrace.

"Always."

Nuzzling her friend's long red hair, still bound into a bushy ponytail, her arms curled around Pad's sides, listening to the reverberations of her sweet voice across her mind.

 _Always._

Sitting upright, and helping her up with great care, Rutile waited patiently as Padparadscha slowly inspected her dim cloth laden surroundings.

"Everyone else is resting."

"We're in the middle of hibernation."

Reaching up and touching Padparadscha's cheek with her bare palm, Rutile's eyes twinkled with great relief from her partner's unexpected awakening.

"It's been two hundred and thirty one years since I've seen your beautiful eyes open."

Smiling from Rutile's sincere words, Padparadscha's head moved in a slow orbit, fondly eying each gem one by one.

"It's been so long since I've seen everyone together."

"I didn't want you to spend another year alone... So we made sure to bring you in here."

Looking down, realizing the elegance of her partially undressed attire, Padparadscha's attention was drawn back to the twinkling hints of color around herself.

"They're so lovely. All of them."

"Red Beryl dresses all of them individually. I made sure she had a gown ready for you as well, but I..."

Spotting short locks of teal tucked in among the expanse of white, Pad's head rose, peeking higher.

"Is that... Little Phosphophyllite over there?"

Rising to her knees, both elders then paused, eyebrows rising from the scene of Phos and Diamond in a cuddling embrace together.

 _Goodness._

 _That's new._

"That's her, yes."

"How has that sparkling young one been?"

"She's changed a fair amount."

"You've told me."

Smiling from the remark as she sat down, Rutile eyed Padparadscha patiently as she leaned back, holding herself upright.

 _So you do hear me during your slumber._

"She's become stronger recently. Inside and out."

"Do tell."

"We found from a meteorite in the ocean, laden with a platinum alloy. Ended up integrating it into her structure. Now she's got a metal framework that keeps her from shattering, and withstands piercing impacts and physical collisions."

"That's a bit of an improvement."

"Certainly."

"Is she happy with herself?"

"Very much so. She's always wished to be as durable as the others... And it seems that attribute has finally been gained."

"That's wonderful."

"I feel her survivability will give her the responsibility we've wanted, and the capabilities she's been seeking."

Head rising to the dim roof above, Padparadscha released a long, relaxed breath.

"How are the others?"

"All are well. Still tasked with the same duties."

"Have we lost anyone to the moon?"

"Not since you last awakened, thankfully."

Slowly nodding, Pad's head tilted.

"Sensei?"

"Still the same. Phos has been keeping him busy with her exploits."

Rolling her eyes fondly, Pad peeked aside to her friend.

"Reminds me of when we were younger."

"On patrols?"

"And adventures."

"Yeah. Been quite some time since I've been in combat."

"You're always busy fixing the other gems, aren't you."

"You know its my calling. Even the stronger ones find ways to fall apart."

Recalling a millennium-old memory of fixing one of Padparadscha's arms, Rutile's structure tingled, bringing a grin of delight to her face, and a gentle laugh from Pad beside her.

"Still remember that one time, do you?"

"You broke yourself more than once."

"Maybe I did."

"Don't be embarrassed about it."

"I'm not."

Grinning from the teasing banter, Padparadscha's fingers brushed along the undone dress, attention lowering to the sparkle of the new addition beneath her chin.

"Rutile."

Head promptly turning from her name being spoken, their eyes met in a momentary pause.

"Considering everyone is in the middle of hibernation... Shouldn't you be resting too?"

Eyes sinking woefully from the inevitable question, she slowly nodded.

"I awakened earlier, but not by my own choice."

Sitting upright again, Padparadscha's arms spread invitingly outward.

"Come, rest."

Shuffling over and turning around, Rutile backed herself up against Padparadscha, only to find herself lowering flat onto her back in tandem, held comfortably by Pad's arms in an embrace.

"You be sure to rest too."

A lone laugh left Pad's mouth.

"I've had plenty of time to do so."

Absorbing the following silence of the room around them, both elders lay peacefully still.

"Padparadscha."

Peeking up above, eyes meeting upside down, Rutile gazed at her friend's lustrous beauty.

"...I hope you don't mind that I've brought you back. Especially with us being in the middle of hibernation."

"Oh, not at all."

"Are you sure?"

A simple nod answered her, driving away some of her worry.

"All the memories I have, I've seen so many times by now. Honestly I'm glad... That I'm seeing something new for once."

"I never imagined one could run out of memories to see."

"Neither did I."

Lost in the light red twinkles of Pad's gentle gaze, Rutile's being brimmed with a sense of ache.

"Antarcticite found the gemstone that I've added to you. Both of us think its the same mineral."

"Yeah?"

"Now that you've awakened so readily..."

Speech faltering as her hair's updo was playfully pulled apart, she sat still, eyes closing as Pad's fingers began brushing through the loosened locks of her dark crimson and gold hair.

"...I feel we may have finally found a permanent part of you."

"Maybe you have."

"How do you feel?"

"Better than being asleep."

A humored breath left her nose.

"...Hopefully you'll have enough energy left for the coming spring."

"Perhaps."

"The others would love to speak to you. Phos could show you her new abilities too."

Imagining the bright, shiny faces of the other gems, and their echoes of laughter, Padparadscha slowly exhaled.

"I'd love that."

Eyes flitting open, Rutile peeked up towards her partner's gentle gaze again.

"I love you."

Watching a knowing smile blossom onto her lips, Padparadscha brushed her hand along Rutile's cheek.

"I know you do."

Hearing a longing sigh leave her partner's mouth, a flicker of anticipation sparked throughout her incomplete structure.

"I'll try to wake again. Just for you."


	8. Spring

**春** **Haru (Spring)**

* * *

Sitting peacefully in the most recent of several meditations, Master Kongo remained silent and still, processing a variety of ponderances within. Just beyond, quiet patter of footfall echoed through the atrium's doorway, and a kimono-robed figure peeked through the entrance with curiosity, hair tossing from the swirl of an equally curious spring breeze.

"Sensei?"

At first leaning around the entrance, Euclase quietly entered the dim realm, studying the still figure of Kongo as she hesitantly approached.

"Master Sensei..."

Feet drawing to a halt, her mouth opened, closed, and then opened again with hesitance as his head rose.

"...Forgive me for disturbing you."

Eyes opening, and then meeting the blue and white of Euclase, his expression softened.

"Your presence is never a disturbance."

A smile blossomed momentarily as she straightened herself upright, maintaining attention.

"I am reporting in Jade's place, as she has yet to awaken."

"Proceed."

"Several of the others have risen, and all members have been personally accounted for."

"Good."

Turning her head with a hint of bashfulness, her shoulders then drooped slightly.

"...That is all, actually."

Blinking as the great stature of Kongo rose before her, she peeked towards Sensei as he walked up beside her.

"The winter hosted very little activity. Five days of sunlight total."

"Only five?"

"Three of which hosted appearances by the lunarians... To which they were summarily dispatched."

"Were you able to rest well, Sensei?"

"I was, though my own slumber is not necessary. It is far more important for all you to have safe, plentiful rest."

"I understand."

"Be certain to welcome the sunlight and the energy it brings."

Hand resting upon Euclase's head, the gem beamed with adoration from the irresistible, simple gesture.

"I will."

* * *

Several streaks of color hustled by in a clatter of quick footsteps, and dozens of snowballs soared through the main hall of the school, creating a no-mans land of watery projectiles being cast back and forth. Standing in a lean against one of the stone pillars, hidden from the chaos and listening to the unruly jeers and riotous laughter from both sides, Euclase sighed in defeat.

 _Jade still hasn't awakened, and Kongo is visiting Cinnabar... This is the result. Mindless calamity in the absence of authority._

Looking across, eyes meeting those of Bort hidden on the opposite side of the hallway, equally captive in the midst of the projectile war zone, an indignant pout had replaced her normally serious face.

 _Even the strongest warriors choose not to intervene either. Anarchy has truly taken hold._

Peeking her head out in one direction, the startling ***piff*** of a snowball struck the floor by her feet, and she leaned back into cover again, noticing Bort was shaking her head.

 _Wait out the conflict? Perhaps you're right. Surely they'll run out of snow eventually._

A blur of yellow and white stormed past, and several shouts and squeals of laughter resulted from one end of the hall from Yellow Diamond's speedy break through enemy lines. Then another blur of movement passed, this time of a distinct teal color, only for the gem in question to backpedal in several quick bounds, pitching an armful of snowballs, and then bursting into laughter from the distant cry of Zircon.

Looking aside, noticing the blue and white of Euclase hidden against the pillar, Phosphophyllite blinked, and then smiled.

"Here!"

Gently tossing a snowball in an upward arc towards her, Euclase caught the watery object out of self defense, blinking from the wintry weapon now in her hands as Phos disappeared from sight. Looking across the hall out of curiosity, Bort's expression had already changed into a firm glare, prompting an unexpected laugh from the visible warning.

 _Oh Bort... The others can incur your wrath. I certainly don't plan to._

Looking down at the snowball, fingers wet from the slow melting, her ears then noticed the slow, heavy footfall of another gem beside herself.

"Euc...lase."

Peeking aside, the sleepy, disheveled appearance of Jade met her eyes, and Euclase smiled with mirth from her arrival.

"Jadeite. You look well rested."

"A little too well. What's going on around here?"

Head tilting aside with a sigh, her blue locks of hair drifted in the same direction.

"Our friends have engaged in warfare... And the rest of us are currently powerless to stop it."

Looking down at the snowball held in her hands, Jade's eyebrows furrowed, crossing her arms.

"Powerless, huh? You look like you're part of it."

Blinking, Euclase then dropped the snowball aside guiltily.

"Oh, no, certainly not. I was given that while hiding here. Bort can attest to it."

Looking across, a pleading expression was visible on the dark, long haired gem, and Jade shook her head slowly.

"If our strongest warrior is hiding, this must be bad."

"Its not necessarily bad, but..."

Watching Jade shrug both of her kimono's sleeves up along her arms, she marched out into the middle of the battlefield, standing firm with arms propped on her sides.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR STARTING THIS MISCHIEF?"

Mouth opening from the startlingly loud shout erupting from a previously-sleepy elder, Euclase's vision met Bort's again as the battle seemingly fell silent.

"...Well?!"

Met with no answer from either side, Jade turned around, only for her eyes to open wide. Arms rising helplessly, the elder green gem was suddenly pelted by a volley of snowballs from both directions, attempting to speak and defend herself from the incoming projectiles exploding harmlessly against her body and dress, with several hitting her squarely in the face.

 _Oh dear._

Finally giving up and standing still, dripping wet, Jade simply stood silent as the last of the projectiles fell to the floor, with one final snowball hitting her in the shoulder. Looking upward, and then over her shoulder, a stern scowl darkened across her brow as she stared at the distant culprits in turn.

"...You all had better busy yourselves by the time Sensei returns, or _ELSE!_ "

Hearing a jumble of distant speech and hints of laughter among the clatter of footfall, Euclase cautiously stepped into the open, realizing the opponents had all but vanished as she approached Jade's side with an amused smile.

"It seems your authority is just what we needed, speaker Jade."

Hearing a grumble result as Bort strolled up beside the green gem, looking out towards the scattered piles of snow near the pond, they began brushing several tufts of accumulated snow from her dress.

"How long were they doing this?"

"Quite some time. I'm afraid you were one of the last to awaken, so naturally..."

"Chaos ensued."

Nodding from Bort's curt statement, the three of them watched with a sense of relief as the silhouetted stature of Master Kongo appeared against the sunlight, in a slow approach towards them.

"Thankfully, it seems things will be back to normal now."

* * *

"Jade looked pretty mad."

"I haven't heard her yell like that in a while."

"She's usually one of the first ones awake."

Listening to the back-and-forth whispers of Benitoite, Zircon and Goshenite, Phosphophyllite smiled with amusement, helping to fold one of the enormous insulating blankets with several pulls back and forth.

"Who threw first?"

"At Jade?"

"Yeah."

"Not sure. Seemed like almost everyone on both sides. Even Yellow threw one."

"I'm not surprised. She's not stuck up like some of the elders."

"Shhhh. Don't say stuff like that."

"You know its true!"

"Anyway... As long as everyone is equally guilty, nobody will be in any more trouble than the others."

"You're just counting on Jade being late to stop the fight."

"Sensei was absent too! That's the only reason the battle happened as long as it did."

"Hey Phos, who did you see hiding in the middle?"

Blinking from the question directed to her, she released the cloth in her hands shortly after the others.

"Euclase. I think I saw Bort too."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wow. Bort wanted no part of the fight?"

"She's too dignified for petty conflicts."

"Or she didn't have her sword yet."

"Guess she's not level ten in everything."

Imagining Bort slicing snowballs in half with deft whirls of her sword, Phos looked across the room towards several other gems as they dragged one of the bundled masses of blankets out of the room.

 _Speaking of level ten..._

"...Anyone seen Dia?"

"She wasn't part of the snowball fight."

"She was awake when I came to. Weren't you right there with her, Phos?"

Blinking, realizing she did indeed wake up alone, Phos' mouth drifted open.

"She must have been one of the first to rise..."

"I'd check with Red Beryl then. Diamond is almost always the first to be dressed for the spring season."

"You're right, she usually is."

"Phos, _wait!_ "

"We're not done!"

Sauntering away from the folding effort, hustling past the other group with ease, several voices tailed her, only to fade unheard as she quickly headed for the great stone stairwell.

 _You're not, but I am. There's only three blankets left... You'll be fine!_

* * *

"...And turn."

Spinning in place, the folds of a black skirt spread in an outward ripple around Diamond's hips, only to settle just above her long white leggings again as she drew still.

"Ooh, you look marvelous!"

Arms coming together behind her back, Dia twisted back and forth eagerly, waiting as Red Beryl patted and tugged several places on her white shirt, finger tugging at one of the suspenders in a test of fitting.

"I think you're ready."

Beaming happily from the onset of the spring season, Diamond skipped towards the doorway in a youthful spree of movement.

"Thank you, Red!"

"You're very welcome Dia. Show the others how cute they'll all be looking soon!"

"I certainly will...!"

Spinning around the corner, she flounced past the light red luster of Morganite, offering a wave of her arm in a single spin and promptly bringing a smile onto the elder's face as she paused.

 _Diamond's up and at it..._

Shoes clicking along the stone floor as she skipped along, her radiant locks of hair bounced freely from her joyful movements, tossing and floating above her shoulders. With a turn towards the distant stairwell, her face illuminated from the sight of Phosphophyllite jogging past, bringing both of them to a momentary halt.

"Phos!"

"Oh, Dia. You're already dressed?"

"Of course!"

"You look... Really cute."

 _Impossibly cute, actually..._

Tingling bashfully as Diamond shrugged her shoulders in knowing adoration, she eyed Phos' disheveled kimono with a warm smile and a tilt of her head.

"I'm sure you will too, Phos. Be sure to ready yourself for today."

"What's happening today?"

"You'll see!"

Watching her twirl around, arms spreading freely outward, she began into motion again, and Phos' attention helplessly followed her.

"I... Okay!"

 _What does she have planned?_

Gazing at the dazzling figure as she happily skipped away towards the stairs, spinning in another whirl at the top of the stone stairwell, Phos discreetly sighed.

 _I don't know. But all of a sudden I'm really looking forward to it._

"You look smitten."

"I am."

Blinking with embarrassment, Phos then tore her vision away from the beautiful sight fading into the distance.

"I- _I mean_... Its hard not to be."

Eyes meeting those of Morganite beside her, Phos' shoulders shrugged bashfully from the elder's distinctly amused expression as she walked past.

"Its alright Phos. Everyone discovers their first love sooner or later."

Staring with a flustered blush, nearly matching the color of Morga's great expanse of light red hair, Phos' mouth opened in protest, only to look aside, keeping further words within.

 _First... Love?_

Repeating the phrase back and forth, she continued onward in a turn, stepping in through the open doorway of Red Beryl's quarters, eyes distractedly wandering around the messy, busy room.

"You okay Phos?"

Trying to hide the emotion her inclusions were broadcasting onto her face, she scrambled for an excuse as her eyes met those of Red Beryl.

"Oh I... Was just running a lot. Since the snowball fight earlier."

"Snowball fight? Was that all of the noise and yelling downstairs?"

"You didn't see it? It was a legendary battle."

"You know my first priority after waking is to ready the spring outfits."

"Yes. I do, and that's why I'm here."

 _Sort of._

Relieved from Red Beryl's elated smile that followed, Phos exhaled as she stood upright.

"I already have your outfit ready. Just a moment..."

Turning aside and perusing through a large wooden wardrobe against the wall, she plucked the garment pair from a shelf, beckoning the teal gem closer as she began unfolding the shirt and skirt.

"You know, you've really become a go-getter, waking up before several of the others... Normally you're first to rest and the last to awaken."

"I've been thinking and dreaming about a lot of things."

"Got a lot on your mind?"

"Yes. Looking forward to lots of things too."

Standing still as Red Beryl stepped forward, swiftly undoing numerous bows and loosening her kimono, Phos looked aside to the window of the quarters, studying the shafts of sunlight streaming in.

"That's good. Turn please."

Stepping about face, the kimono loosened further around her body, and Phosphophyllite's head rose, looking towards the featureless stone ceiling as Red Beryl gently nudged her arms upward.

"Hey, Red..."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever... Been in love?"

A giggle parted Red Beryl's lips as she tugged on one of the dress sleeves.

"Of course. I'm always in love with my own handiwork."

Expression flattening from the obsessive dedication, Phos silently sighed.

 _Fashion monster... That's not a surprise._

"...I'm just kidding. There's certainly been gems among us that are dear to me."

"Anyone in particular?"

A calm laugh left her lungs as their eyes briefly met.

"That's a secret, dear Phos."

"Oh."

Shrugging the kimono off her shoulders, Red Beryl then offered Phos the loose white shirt of the spring uniform.

"What about you?"

"Well, I'm... That's a secret too."

"Oh yeah? You seem to be quite close to Dia. Doesn't she look adorable in this year's outfit?"

Picturing the sparkling twirl of a special friend, Phos eyelids lowered, smiling from the enchanting visual kept safe in her mind.

"Yeah..."

Pulling the shirt over her shoulders, and pushing her arms through the sleeves, Phos peered towards the door, hoping nobody was eavesdropping.

 _Adorable... Wonderful... I don't think there's enough adequate words to describe her._

Seeing Phos standing still, mind clearly wandering as another blush spread across her cheeks, Red Beryl discreetly observed the romantic elation visible on the young gem's expression.

 _I think you're the only one that thinks its a secret, silly._

* * *

Sitting on the stone windowsill of the infirmary, legs crossed and feet resting on the wood planks of a large open box, Yellow Diamond passively admired the teasing sparkles of Padparadscha's brilliant crimson hair.

"I keep forgetting how beautiful she is."

"She really becomes dazzling when the sun sets."

Smiling from the described visual, both gems let out separate, quiet sighs. Then, Rutile eyed her fellow elder with an odd feeling of hesitance.

"Yellow."

"Yes?"

"There's something I haven't told you yet."

Eyes meeting the doctor's, Yellow's head tilted with interest.

"About what?"

"Pad."

Eyes flitting down to her old friend, she sat upright from her lean.

"Yeah?"

"Antarcticite found a fragment of her own material over the winter."

"Really? That's wonderful. Are you going to cut it?"

"I already did."

Kneeling lower, her gloved hand brushed aside the unbuttoned shirt of the spring outfit, revealing the presence of a large, sparkling gemstone filling one of the cavities in her chest.

"Oh wow. You're certain its her same material?"

"Very certain."

"Sure looks like its the same shade and everything."

"She woke up, Yellow."

Eyes meeting cautiously, the elder's mouth drifted open.

"...When?"

"After I added this. It must have had enough energy stored from the spare few days of sunlight."

Exhaling, she looked back to Padparadscha's peaceful expression, just the same as it always had been.

"You woke her up? In the middle of hibernation?"

"I couldn't help it. I wasn't expecting it to happen."

"Why were you awake?"

"I stirred from several bad dreams... I think the floes were getting to me. Something was haunting me. It was awful."

Reaching over, Yellow's palm tucked against Padparadscha's chin.

"Oh Pad... You woke up, and I couldn't even speak with you..."

Peeking back to Rutile, her face grew wistful.

"How was she?"

"As wonderful as ever."

"That's good."

Eyes lowering, Rutile curled her fingers around several bushy locks of her best friend's crimson hair.

"I'm hoping that the addition of her matching mineral... Will help her awaken more often."

"That would be nice."

Twisting the group of hair in her fingers, ashamed from Yellow's saddened voice, the doctor remained silent.

 _But that's just my hope, Yellow. Having a gemstone dropped into my lap is already impossibly fortunate. Why do you think its taken me so many attempts as it is? Its not as if I can just find another specimen whenever I wish..._

Squinting at the sparkling tufts of bright red, numerous memories of repairs from the prior year drifted across her mind in a series of mental vignettes.

 _Aside from that, reintegration only works when you have either the original fragments, or extra material. Or you could be a lucky little teal gem that seems to accept anything we attach to her. Not requiring your original gem type to function... No need to replace what you've lost with other parts of yourself..._

Gripping more of Padparadscha's hair between her fingers, Rutile began blinking repeatedly as several thoughts began linking in synapses.

 _Replace, with other parts... Of yourself._

Scooping another tuft of the bushy red hair into her other hand, and then spreading it across her palms, Rutile stared at the spread of shimmering crimson tresses, only for her eyes to wander along the expansive mass of hair beyond.

 _Hair is just the same as the rest of our structure, but in a thinner form..._

Picturing the leftover chunk of raw Padparadscha, sitting in a basket on the nearby shelving, her eyebrows furrowed from a developing realization.

 _...And you my friend, have a lot of hair. I wonder how easily it can be combined into a solid... Object._

Staring at the newly added gemstone, firmly plugging one of the gaping holes in her smooth, pale chest, Rutile slowly stood upright, exhaling with steadily rising emotion.

"Oh my."

Turning aside, Yellow Diamond peeked over her shoulder, noticing Rutile was reacting from an apparent epiphany.

"You alright?"

"I think I just figured something out."

* * *

Standing firmly before Master Kongo, her features reflecting prismatic colors from a wayward shaft of sunlight, Diamond waited for the inevitable response from her caretaker.

"Phosphophyllite completely lacks experience in weaponry."

"I am aware, and I intend to change that."

"Her improved physical condition may grant her the capability, but that is not what concerns me."

"Do you doubt her motivation to learn?"

"I do not. For many years, she has wished to engage in combat."

"Then she'll be fulfilling her wish."

"Perhaps. Her pride will certainly deliver her to that outcome, but her clumsy nature may prove troublesome."

"Then I'll break her of that."

"Are you certain you can?"

"I am. Phos admires me very much, and will be sure to listen to my advice."

Chin rising with humored interest, Kongo slowly blinked from Diamond's confident statement.

"Admiration does not guarantee attentiveness. I have struggled with that for three hundred years."

Smiling from several memories of Phosphophyllite's mischief, Diamond's gloved hands came together in front of her waist.

"I'll find a way. And if I fail instead, then I will never again doubt your insight."

Eyes meeting in a firm, confident exchange, Kongo then nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Do I have your approval, Sensei?"

"You do. Tutor her as much as you find to be necessary, but remain vigilant if you stray from the safety of the school."

"Thank you. I will."

Bowing, and then revolving in a momentary turn, the clatter of a sheathed obsidian blade drifted through the still spring air, and Kongo remained still, watching Diamond's disappearance from the atrium with interest.

 _Offering to teach Phosphophyllite in my place... Your patience is truly remarkable. The others would claim such a task to be impossible._

* * *

Standing beside the school's pond, fingers gripping the hem of her skirt, Phosphophyllite gazed at the reflection of the sky cast upon the water, with solitary clouds drifting lazily overhead, mirrored onto the surface below.

 _Hardly any snow left. Winter is already over, and we barely saw any of it._

Several floating plants drifted along the water from the push of a breeze, and fleeting ripples were painted by the moving air, disappearing again seconds later.

 _Now we have another year of sunshine._

Chin rising and eyes closing, her inclusions readily absorbed the incoming rays of the midday sun above.

 _Lots of wonderful, bright sunshine._

Attention perking from distinctly familiar footfall, approaching from on odd direction behind, Phos stood patiently, noticing the additional clatter of a sheathed weapon.

 _Diamond. I know that's you._

Head turning from the ongoing silence, Phos turned about face, eyes opening to the expected sight of a sparkling, smiling Diamond, and then the unexpected presence of a scabbard held in her outstretched arms.

"Phos. This is for you."

"A sword? For me?"

"Yes. You wanted to learn, didn't you?"

"I do, I mean... Right now? Already?"

"Of course. Why bother waiting?"

"I thought you said Sensei would be teaching me."

"He's allowing me to tutor you instead."

"Oh... I... Alright."

Reaching forward, her hands trembled as her fingers curled around the scabbard, and after a moment of uncertainty as her grip tightened, Diamond's gloved hands withdrew, and Phos' arms sank slightly, taking up the slack of the weapon's weight.

"Oh, wow."

"Seems you're off to a good start already."

"Guess so."

"That is the lightest blade Obsidian had available."

"Its not heavy at all."

Arms curling, bringing the sheathed weapon closer, Phos' eyes pored over the hilt with wide-eyed curiosity, prompting a giggle from Diamond.

"Let's get that tied to your belt, and then we can begin."

Looking down at the iron buckle of the fibrous band surrounding her waist, Phos blinked as the sword was plucked from her grasp again, and Dia's hand curled around her shoulder, turning the young gem in place.

"Don't the others tie these on themselves?"

"You can, but its easier to have a helping hand."

Feeling her belt tighten from two distinct tugs of knotted straps, Phos peeked around herself out of curiosity, discovering the added presence of the sword now suspended behind her legs, clattering within its scabbard as she turned left and right. Brimming with eager curiosity, her attention then settled onto Diamond as her gloved hand drew back, fingers clicking around the hilt of her own longer blade.

"Alright Phos, when you're first readying yourself for battle, one must draw their weapon from the sheath behind."

Face illuminating with interest as a long dark blade slid partway out of Dia's scabbard, both of Phos' hands hesitantly reached back, gripping the woven patterns of the weapon's handle. With a peek towards Dia's face, met with a simple nod to continue, Phos began pulling the weapon outward, ears tingling from the audible sharpness as it began sliding free of its scabbard. Eyes following the progression of the glinting black surface, the sheath finally slid away, slackening behind her legs again, and a grin of excitement blossomed across the teal gem's features, lifting the weapon aloft and twisting it back and forth in her grip.

"...Now put it back."

Blinking, Phos peeked over her shoulder, discovering an unwavering, calm expression cast onto Diamond's face.

"When a battle is over, there's no need to carry around a blade in your hands."

"Oh, uh, right."

Fumbling for the scabbard behind and pulling it over beside her waist, she attempted to tuck the tip of the sword into the sheath, only for her brow to furrow as the weapon teasingly avoided this, wobbling from her shaky arm.

"Focus on holding the sword firm, and then meet it with the sheath."

Hand squeezing the weapon tighter, her arm grew rigid, and the scabbard found its way onto the weapon with greater ease, prompting an exhale as it enveloped the dark blade again.

Stepping a short distance away, Diamond turned towards the teal youth, spreading her feet into a steady stance.

"Now draw it with only one hand. Like this."

Pulling her own sword out with a sharp screech of the blade, arm crossing and holding the weapon level with visible ease, Phos mouth drifted open from the sight, only for her head to shake free of the distraction. Reaching behind and gripping the hilt with only one hand, her lips tightened, and she tugged the sword forward with a jerk, blinking from the ease with which the scabbard slid free this time.

 _Oh. That worked nicely._

Lifting the sword upward, matching Dia's positioning, a hint of visible approval brought the return of a grin onto Phos' cheeks.

"Good. Now keep practicing drawing and returning."

"How many times?"

"Until you can do it without needing to see it."

Exhaling with a wave of impatience, her shoulders drooped.

"What about actually using it offensively?"

"That will come later. I promise."

Sword drooping, her other hand gathered around the hilt, tilting the bladed weapon vertically.

"Alright. If you say so."

"Long before you can attack with a sword, you need to know how to manipulate it passively."

Eyes following the thin profile of the blade upwards, a low patter of footfall met her ears from the side.

"You two look like you're about to duel."

Peeking aside, the lengthy blue locks of Alexandrite met her vision, standing with an armful of paperwork.

"Oh, far from it."

"Dia would cut you into ribbons anyway."

Frowning from the unflattering remark, Phos' arms lowered, and Diamond tucked her sword back into her scabbard.

"Phos is my student and my friend. I would never do that."

"Thankfully she can't do the same to you, being level ten and all."

Standing patiently silent, Diamond waited as Alexandrite continued onward, and then eyed Phosphophyllite pointedly.

 _Don't mind her. She may be skilled, but she's not even allowed to fight._

Tucking the weapon back into her sheath with a huff, eying Alexandrite's distant figure with a fleeting grimace, Phos' eyelids settled shut.

 _Alright, can't see it, but..._

Grasp tightening around the hilt again, her head turned aside, eyelids brightening from the unseen sunlight.

Jerking the sword free again, and arm crossing in a continued motion, the scabbard bounced against her backside of her agate legs, and her eye peeked open, turning to Diamond.

"Good. Again."

Tucking the sword inside, staring down at the sheath, she watched her own bodily movements as the weapon was pulled free, and her arm tucked up beneath her chin as the wooden tube clattered against her leg.

 _Huh._

"Even when we are learning other motions later on, make sure you keep practicing that."

"Yes, sword sensei."

"Alternate between having your eyes open and closed. Try not to look at it, if you can."

Tucking the weapon inside, Phos' eyelids fluttered shut once more.

"Use your fingers to see behind yourself. Your sword will rarely move from its place unless you are running."

"Am I going to learn that too?"

"Of course."

"Cool."

"Focus, Phos."

Eyelids tightening, her arm whirled aside, pressing against the suspenders over her shirt, and the obsidian's razor sharpness sang through the air, bringing a smug grin to her face as her eyes peeked open, discovering the glinting, curved surface just in front of herself.

"Again."

Tucking the sword downward, only to find it had completely missed its home, she hesitantly peeked towards the sheath, and then up towards Diamond as the blade correctly sank into its depths. Taking a single step back in response, Diamond then whipped her sword free in a blur, bending forward with visible confidence, her irides reflecting off of the blade's surface.

"You're doing better."

"You think so?"

"I do. Draw again."

Whirling the sword outward, the scabbard's straps suddenly halted her arm's movement, and Phos blinked with embarrassment, prompting Diamond to rise upright, stepping closer.

"When you draw, try to follow the profile of your sword."

Reaching forward and holding the sheath still, she watched with unwavering composure as Phos pulled the blade from its depths, feeling the resistance of its curved shape against the insides.

"...See what I mean?"

"I do now."

"Your scabbard is simply there to hold the blade. The quicker you can free your sword from it when you draw, the quicker you can be ready against your opponents."

Stepping back, tucking her own sword behind herself, Diamond's hands came together, gripping the hilt and watching Phos' anxious movements.

"Relax, and feel the curve of the blade as you pull. Match its movements with your arms, and it'll come out very easily."

Eyes meeting, absorbing the peaceful confidence in Dia's expression, Phos exhaled, and then pulled in a smooth outward arc, blinking as the weapon happily departed the sheath with startling ease.

 _Oh wow._

"There we are. Try doing it a little faster."

Tucking it inside with a fleeting glance at her hands to gain bearings, Phos' head sank, eyelids closing.

 _Faster. Okay. Like... This?_

Grunting and turning bodily, her arm swung around in a deft swing, but her eyes flicked open in a sudden realization that the sword was absent from her grasp. Blinking from her now-empty hand, she looked onward, watching with a wide-mouthed gape as the thin black weapon spun through the air, sailing across the school's pond.

 _Oops._

Laughing lightly from Phosphophyllite's expression, Diamond simply watched as the weapon fell back to the earth, landing somewhere in the grass beyond.

"...Maybe not that quickly."

"Yeah."

Eyes meeting, face visibly red, Phos then looked away with bashful shame.

"I... I'll go get it."

"It may be best that we practice in an open area anyway."

Hustling into movement, thoroughly embarrassed but thankful there were no other witnesses, Phos jogged along the perimeter of the school's rectangular pond, followed by Diamond a short distance behind. Rounding two corners, her shoes began sloshing through puddles of standing water, soaking her legs from the splashes and damp grass.

 _I'm not even sure where it landed. At least it didn't go into the pond, but..._

Pace slowing, Phos began wandering in a zig-zag pattern, eyes scouring the grassy terrain below.

 _...I don't know where it landed._

Trudging through the thick carpet of greenery, with spires of weeds and small blooming bushes reaching up towards the blue sky, a variety of insect life took flight from her movements, scattering to other places of safety.

 _Maybe I already went too far. This is just like that stupid shell..._

"Phos!"

Shoulders hunching from the distant call of Diamond behind, she turned around, rediscovering the prismatic twinkle of her friend as she stood still.

"Your sword is over here."

Lips parting from a sigh, Phos stormed over, kicking tufts of thawing snow and ice and disturbing a trio of previously unseen birds, taking flight in avoidance. Slowing to a halt in front of Diamond, however, she was already leaning down, lifting the previously thrown sword from its resting place in the ankle-deep puddle they both stood in.

"Sorry about throwing it like that."

"I know you didn't mean to. You just need to master control of your own movements."

"I know how to control the speed of my legs."

"And now that you have your special alloy, its time you do the same with your arms."

Swinging the lightweight sword left and right with astonishing swiftness, casting aside the water on the blade with two separate flicks, Diamond then stepped forward, offering the sword back to a wide-eyed Phosphophyllite.

"Much of the skill behind sword wielding is controlling your own power."

"And keeping a good grip on it, apparently."

Nodding, fingers releasing the weapon, she stepped back as Phos tucked it back into her wooden scabbard.

"That's important too. The blade will do its job without question, but it can only be useful when you know when and where to direct it."

* * *

 ***WHOOSH***

Swinging her sword through the air with high speed, both hands gripping the hilt tightly, Phos squinted as an incoming twig was split in two, sprinkling her face with fragments of wood and dry blades of grass.

 _Gotcha._

"Here's another one."

Blinking as another wayward stick was tossed aloft towards her, Phos' feet stomped through the standing water, and a grunt left her throat as she bent back, arms twisting, bringing the sword to a ready position beside herself. Watching the object's approach carefully, her arms then towed the sword into upward motion, turning the obsidian blade into a blur of black as it approached the stick - only to miss by a very small margin.

"Darnit!"

"That was close. Ready for another?"

"Sure."

Wading aside from her position, bringing the sword to her left, she tracked the stick in Diamond's grasp as it rose, only for her hand to move back beyond her shoulder.

"This one's a spear."

"Oh, _uh_ -."

Blinking as the stick was thrown directly at her with much more force, Phos' limbs lurched into motion, hopping aside and whirling the sword forward, meeting the stick in midair and sending it aside in an intact deflection.

"Your reactions are getting quicker."

"Yeah? So are your throws."

"The projectile weapons of the lunarians are very fast. You've seen them."

"I was struck by one."

"Yes, and consider how fast you were running at the time. One of their archers still hit you."

Looking aside at her forearm, long since repaired from the gruesome collision months before, Phos exhaled.

"Imagine being able to deflect incoming arrows, on top of your speed."

"Isn't that something you can do, Dia?"

"I can, but I prefer a standing fight."

"Why?"

"It allows me to focus their attention. Once their arrows are let fly, they're only going in one direction. Once they're committed, that's when you jump aside."

"Isn't dodging late like that risky?"

"Quite."

Sword lowering in her grasp as Diamond's arms crossed, Phosphophyllite's shoulders relaxed.

"Don't you ever jump towards them?"

"Jumping into the air is tricky, even with my hardness."

"I've seen you do it."

"I don't try it often."

Dipping the tip of the sword into the puddle below, Phos then flicked aside the blades of grass resting on the water's surface.

"In any case, Phos, as I'm sure you've noticed, timing your movements, whether offensively or defensively, is very important."

Pitching another twig upward, Phos blinked from the sparkle of Dia's surprise movement, arms rising above her head, and then jerking aside, slicing the incoming object apart.

"Like that."

"Yes. Attentiveness is also key. Being aware of your surroundings is how one avoids being struck by incoming projectiles."

* * *

Easily keeping pace alongside Diamond's swift sprint, Phosphophyllite's hand clutched the wooden scabbard beside her waist, hunched forward in a lean as they ran in a large circle, leaving behind a wake of thunderous splashes and sending a variety of hapless reptiles and insects flying asunder in their wake.

Grinning from their blur of movement, just behind Diamond's pace, Phos admired her tutor as she peeked towards her, hair blown back from their velocity and shimmering from the rays of the afternoon sun.

 _I could get used to training like this._

"Draw!"

Feet stomping in a rapid halt from the command, sending a wave of water flying from her legs, Phos speedily jerked the sword free from beside herself, holding it directly in front of herself, matched by an equally quick Diamond who had additionally turned around to face her.

"Better. Think you can do it faster?"

Tapping the tip of her sword against Diamond's longer blade, Phos' eyebrow quirked.

"Maybe."

"I think you can."

"Alright."

Sheathing both weapons, the gems turned aside, readying themselves for a launch into another direction.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

Blasting forward in a hasty departure and soaring over a small thicket of bushes, Phos began grinning as she kept right beside her tutor, momentarily observing the blur of her pale legs as they sprinted in tandem.

 _You're way faster than I expected, and its amazing! Especially since I can keep up! At least with running... But that says something about this body of mine!_

Fingers curling around the damp, faded wood of the scabbard jostling against the side of her leg, her thumb tucked against the forward edge of the sword's hilt, inclusions focusing on the physicality of the weapon in her hands, and maintaining her forward balance.

 _Any moment n-_

"Draw!"

Kicking her foot down and hopping aloft in a momentary spin through the air, Phos soared past Diamond in a moment of surprise, blades whistling through the air as they splashed to a halt. Finding themselves facing each other again, with Phos holding herself up above the water with her free arm, her sword remained in front of her face, held in ready defense.

"Mmm. Clever, and quick."

"As intended, sword sensei."

Eyes closing with a smile from the nickname, Diamond then stepped closer, waiting patiently as Phos pushed herself upward with a grunt, rising straight again.

"Next time, though, try to keep yourself up on your feet."

"That was just something different."

"I understand, and I commend you for trying it."

"Oh... Thank you."

"Knowing a variety of countering moves can keep the enemy guessing."

"I'll make sure to remember that."

Tilting her head aside, Diamond eyed her friend fondly, smiling further as Phos rubbed the back of her head bashfully.

"Ah... Along with everything else you've taught me, too."

* * *

Standing still on a coastal hillock, both Phosphophyllite and Diamond held their gazes to the deep blues of the early evening sky, keeping a vigilant watch on the wandering expanses of clouds beyond.

"Dia."

"Yes?"

"Are we... On patrol?"

"In a sense."

"Should we be out here... With my inexperience?"

Shoulders simply shrugging, Diamond's head moved in a slight turn.

"Sensei advised that we be cautious if we are away from the school."

"He... Did? I mean, we're pretty far from it. We're almost on the coastline."

"I am certain he trusts me to keep you safe."

"I do too, but... Still."

"Even if we encounter any formations, that doesn't mean we are forced to stay and fight."

"We'd just run?"

"As fast as you can."

"But doesn't that mean someone else-."

"Yes, some of the others may intervene in our place. The lunarian's appearances don't always require our direct involvement."

Remaining silent from the conclusive statement, Phos' arms slowly crossed, squeezing herself.

 _Dia seems to be very serious about training me._

Peeking aside to the quiet figure of her tutor, her hands slid down along her forearms.

 _I guess that's nice, actually. With her patience, she won't just give up. Even so..._

"Dia."

Eyes meeting in a fleeting moment, Phos' mouth opened cautiously.

"...I'm surprised you're teaching me, instead of being out on patrol."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I guess its all I've ever seen you do."

"Well I've certainly spent a lot of time out on this land of ours."

Vision wandering along the varying features of the continent, Diamond's eyes passively ascended to the darkening horizon beyond.

 _Many centuries. Several of your lifetimes, Phos._

"Also, I've meant to ask... Are you not partnered with Bort anymore?"

Head turning in silent hesitation, her eyes wandered towards the white stonework of the school, far in the distance.

"That's correct."

"Why? Aren't you two the toughest and best scout pair?"

Chin rising, a hint of a smile adorned Diamond's otherwise pensive expression.

"Is that how you've always seen us?"

"I think that's how everyone's seen you two."

A sigh parted her lips as her chin rose.

"Phos, I may be of level ten hardness, but by no means am I the best."

"What? _Yeah right!_ You're one of the most skilled scouts I've ever seen!"

"Skill and toughness are two completely different comparisons."

"It doesn't matter! You're nothing short of amazing, Dia, and I wish you wouldn't feel so bad about yourself."

Turning to Phosphophyllite, her hands alighted gently upon the teal gem's shoulders.

"I appreciate your praise, Phos, but as I've already stated... The truly amazing gem here, is you."

Shaking her head, a laugh of embarrassment left Phos' mouth.

"You're too kind, really. All I've ever been amazing at is being so easily breakable... I couldn't even do anything useful until the alloy experiment last year."

"And now look at yourself, Phos. Capable of so much, and far less fragile... I don't think that word even applies now."

"You're the first to say so."

"Then it should mean more, coming from me."

Head turning aside, cheeks reddening, Phos slowly nodded.

 _It does. Don't worry._

"You've beaten your own weakness, and now you're learning how to fight. You're on your way towards two goals you've yearned for."

"I know I am, and I truly thank you for taking the time to teach me today."

"Oh, we've got many more days of practice ahead... But you're welcome all the same."

Wiggling with excitement, feeling the wooden scabbard bounce against her legs from her motions, Phos' imagination played a rapid slideshow of the day's activities, interspersed with the dazzling colors and reflections of her best friend's lustrous beauty.

 _Days of sword practice... With Diamond!_

"I look forward to all of them... As long as I don't end up being a burden for you to teach."

Diamond's eyebrow rose, visibly questioning her spoken statement.

"A burden?"

"Yeah. You know how I am."

Brow furrowing, Diamond then drug her fingers along Phos' sleeve, brushing aside the youth's worry.

"Never."

"...Never?"

Mouth held open, Phos watched with mild confusion as the gem shook her head, lifting her hands from her shoulders.

"You're anything but that, to me. Honestly, I've always felt like I've been a burden to others. "

"Oh Dia, how can you possibly think that?"

Eyelids drifting shut, hiding the magnificent sparkle of her irides, Diamond's shoulders rose and sank from a sigh.

"...Because that's the reason why I'm no longer partnered with Bort."

Blinking from the unwavering statement, Phos stared at her face, waiting for her eyes to open again.

"Does she think you're a burden?"

Head turning away, her body then followed in turn.

"Even if she doesn't, her protectiveness... Its just too much to bear anymore."

Remaining still from the whisper, completely unsure how to respond, Phos' hands lowered, gripping the hem of her skirt again.

 _Too much to bear... Even for someone like her? Being diamond class sure seems complicated. Or maybe their relationship is what's complicated. Or was complicated... If they aren't scouting together now._

Chin tucking aside, resting on her shoulder, her hand wandered back, squeezing the hilt of her sword, listening to reverberations of Diamond's unendlingly patient, spoken wisdom.

 _Maybe Dia wants to train me... So she doesn't feel like she's being overshadowed. I know she's better than me, and I respect that. I respect her. Actually... I adore her._

Peeking back to the older, wiser, and visually stunning gem, Phos' structure shivered with ripples of emotion and energy, gazing at the sight with ongoing admiration.

 _No... I love her._

Exhaling from the punctual, satisfying descriptor, her curious, wide eyes fluttered in several blinks.

 _You're right, Morganite. I definitely love her. She's always so patient, and never shy to offer advice, and never condescending, and always caring and willing to help, and..._

Head sinking in a vibrant blush, she stared at the thick grass enveloping her damp shoes.

 _...This is quite a feeling to have, for someone much better than myself._

Eyes flitting upward, another question lingered across her mind, seeing Diamond's sheath hanging still behind her knees.

"Uh, Dia, one more thing..."

Head tilting aside, visibly listening, Phos hesitantly continued from the gem's small movement.

"...How did you get Sensei's permission to teach me?"

Turning towards her with a simple smile, her expression laden with gentle mirth, their eyes met with ease.

"I just asked him."

Briefly lulled by the chime of her voice, Phos then turned away, resuming her prior bashful blush.

"Oh."

* * *

Staring at the distant churning mass of a lunarian formation, Phosphophyllite stood still, trying to keep her limbs from trembling.

"An appearance on our first day of activity... Winter must have been quite dark."

Gripping the obsidian blade tightly, Phos warily peeked aside from Dia's casual comment.

"Shouldn't we help them?"

"Are you ready to engage in combat, Phos?"

Torn between differing feelings of responsibility, the teal gem sighed with uncertainty.

"...Probably not."

"Benito and Neptune are more than capable."

Squinting towards the distant flashes of light and blurs of motion, a strange sense crept across Phos' being, from simply observing the distant struggle.

"Dia, isn't it strange that they're going after those two?"

"Hmm? Why?"

"I mean, you and I have been out here all day, and we're both of very desirable colors."

"Mmmm... That is rather curious, but the Lunarians are curious beings themselves."

"Yeah?"

"They often choose their targets at random... And sometimes they'll wait until the sun is setting to arrive. Like today."

"I've seen that a few times, actually."

Watching puffs of smoke appear and vanish on the distant vessel, a pale figure leaped from the ground into the air with great speed.

 _Neptunite... I'm sure she's already planned her landing._

"In any case, Phos, even with this being your first day of training, it is good to stay on guard."

"Didn't you say we would just end up running away?"

"I did. But until the sun sinks beneath the ocean, be certain to stay alert. Another sunspot could appear, however unlikely it seems."

Nodding with affirmation, Phos lifted her sword higher, twisting it left and right and studying the bright reflection of the setting sun against the black blade.

 _Guess it wouldn't be the first time I've had to learn on the fly..._


	9. Reintegration

**One month later...**

* * *

Touching her chin with the thin shaft of a quill, and then slowing to write an additional notation onto the clipboard in her grasp, Euclase continued onward, passing beneath the separate shadows of the school's stone pillars.

 _Weaponry, textiles, and paper are accounted for. Now to take stock of repair supplies..._

Approaching the tall wooden shelving of the infirmary, she tucked the writing utensil above the fold of her ear, patting it to ensure its captivity. Scrutinizing the surrounding area, however, she found no sign of an omnipresent white coat, slowing to a halt.

"Rutile?"

Mouth remaining open, she turned back and forth in an orbit of observation.

 _I don't see her anywhere..._

"Uh, Rutile? Are you present? I wish to take account of our supplies in the infirmary."

Looking around from an audible shuffle of movement, a reflective gleam of light brought her attention towards the windowsill.

"Oh, I didn't see you th-."

Speech halting as an expanse of shimmering red hair rose above the wooden planks of a large rectangular box, the clipboard in her hand dropped to the floor in a clatter. Turning aside from the noise, discovering the gem's presence with blinking eyes, a smile then spread across the elder's crimson features.

" _Euclase._ "

Stepping closer from the distantly familiar voice, her hesitant pace then quickened, lowering into a kneel beside the wooden bedding.

"Padparadscha."

"It's been a while... You darling."

Smiling bashfully from the soothing voice, Euclase slipped her arms behind Pad's shoulders, tucking behind her mane of sparkling red hair and helping her upright.

"There we are."

Eyes meeting again, Euclase then burst into a youthful giggle as Padparadscha's arm reached over, palm tucking against her chin.

"How have you been?"

"Ohh, just keeping busy as always. Now that we're a little ways into the spring, I'm doing the monthly accounting of supplies."

"I heard."

Pausing as Pad's fingers brushed along her light blue locks of hair, her lips parted from the sensation.

"I would apologize for disturbing you, but..."

"Oh, no need. I've been awaiting another revival ever since Rutile's recent addition."

"I'm sure you have. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm awake, aren't I?"

"I suppose that's better than the alternative."

Trading smiles, Padparadscha's attention then turned to the deep blue sky beyond the window.

"I believe Rutile wanted to ensure you receive plenty of sunlight, so she placed you here."

"Have you seen her?"

"I'm afraid I haven't."

"Hmm. I was half expecting to find her by my side."

"I've been looking for her as well. I thought she'd be up here."

Humming with humor, Pad then tilted her head, allowing the curls of several crimson locks to drift across one of her eyes.

"It would seem we both are looking for our good doctor."

"She should be around. I'll go fetch her."

"Bring along any of the others too."

Rising upright with a nod, Euclase turned, plucking the clipboard from the floor.

"I'll see who I can find."

Sauntering away in a much quicker pace, Padparadscha silently observed the gem's quick movements as she disappeared around a distant corner.

 _Spring season, hm? That explains your outfit... And mine._

Lowering herself back down onto the bedding, her head turned aside, gazing into the sky as a solitary cloud crept into view, framed by the curved arch of the window.

 _Hopefully this is the same year as the last time I awakened._

Picturing the distinct memory of Rutile tucked up against her, fast asleep from her finger's gentle strokes through her hair, a lengthy sigh drifted from within.

 _I promised you I'd awaken again. Here I am... But where are you?_

* * *

Head rising from a storm of approaching footfall, a palette of color adorned the excited expressions of five different gems, prompting Padparadscha to push herself upright once more, exhaling as her arms stiffened.

 _Brought back a crowd, I see._

"Padparadscha!"

Eyebrow rising from Rutile's visibly elated expression, a grin curled onto her face as she recalled the names of the other incoming visitors in sequence.

 _Euclase, Jade, Obsidian... Red Beryl..._

Chin rising as the quintet slowed to a halt beside her, Rutile knelt down and surrounded her in a tight embrace, burrowing her nose into the crook of her neck and closing both of their eyes in a shared moment of closeness.

"You actually woke again..."

"I told you I would."

A choked laugh left the doctor's insides from her best friend's whisper.

 _You did. You kept your promise._

"Are you feeling alright?"

Head tilting slightly, Pad attempted a shrug.

"Better awake than not."

"I can only imagine."

Drawing away, arms settling onto the edge of the wood planking, Rutile then scooped both of her hands into her palms, a thankful smile brimming on her face as their eyes met.

"Euclase notified me of your awakening... And we brought a few friends."

"Its been so long! Your blade has been sitting in storage, sharp as ever."

"I hope you didn't mind me dressing you while you slept... You're too beautiful to stay in that old summer outfit any longer!"

Eyebrows rising from the excited updates from Obsidian and Red Beryl in turn, a humored breath left her nose.

"I don't mind... Thank you, both of you."

"Of course!"

Turning to a beaming Euclase, and then the brilliant green luster of Jadeite, who promptly bowed her head in a respectful greeting, Padparadscha's imagination added over a dozen additional gems around them, prompting a sense of ache shortly afterward.

"...Are we the only ones here?"

"All of the others are out on patrol."

"Besides Alexa. She's still resting after writing that manuscript."

Jade's hand passively rose, garnering everyone's attention.

"There's at least a forty-three percent chance of a lunarian vessel showing today. Everyone's out in force."

"Besides the two of us, of course."

"Supervision of the school is always necessary, Euc."

Looking aside to the now-cloudless sky beyond, Jade's matter-of-fact statements brought a medley of dated memories to Pad's mind.

 _Forty three... That high? How I'd love to be out there too..._

"The weather's so clear. Midway through Spring, I assume?"

"Six weeks since the snow melt began."

"I see."

Turning again to Obsidian, Pad's mouth drew open, watching the younger gem's eyebrows rise in response.

"... _Yes?_ "

"Would you mind... Bringing my sword?"

"Oh, not at all!"

Turning in place with a prompt nod, Obsidian hurried into the distance, but Rutile's brow furrowed beside her.

"Hold on, you. Have you even tried walking?"

"I haven't, and I'd love to. I've been laying down for far too long."

"Let's remedy that."

Motioning the others closer, four pairs of arms found places beneath her shoulders and back, and with a variety of grunts and light laughter, the crimson elder rose to her feet, enveloping Red Beryl and Jade with the mass of her red mane.

" _Oooh!_ Pad, can I pretty up your hair again? You've got so much to work with!"

Turning from the squeal and chatter of the fashionista behind, several hands scooped and brushed through her lengthy locks in question.

"I suppose."

"Yay! You're going to look magnificent in no time!"

Attention turning to Rutile, who had since taken a gentle hold of her arm, she stepped aside, allowing Padparadscha to venture out of her boxed bedding with hesitant, heavy footfall.

 _Ooof. Stiff._

Exhaling repeatedly, and blinking from the long-awaited resumption of bodily movement, she then began into a circular motion, vision panning across the gems surrounding her as they patiently observed her movements.

"How are your legs?"

"Slower than I remember. Or maybe I'm just tired."

"The latter. I know you're fast."

"Hmm."

"Balance?"

"Haven't fallen yet."

"You've barely taken any steps."

Smiling cheekily from Rutile's ever-familiar concern, the elder eyed her best friend with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Well, when you find me on the floor later, you'll know what happened."

"Considering you've just awakened, that's not funny."

" _Here's your sword, Padparadscha!_ "

Peeking aside from the approaching voice, her smile blossomed into a grin of satisfaction from the sight of a familiar battle-scarred wooden scabbard in Obsidian's grasp. Reaching outward, the weapon was gently lowered onto her palm, fingers curling as she examined the heft and balance. Tugging the sword a short ways out, she then peeked towards the razor edge hidden inside with interest.

 _Ohh. It is sharp. Very nice._

"Thank you, Obsidian."

"You're welcome!"

Attention alighting upon Red Beryl, who was studying her mane of hair with a hand against her chin, their eyes met, and Padparadscha smiled from the gleam in the gem's eyes.

"I'll stop by your room after greeting Sensei. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful! I'll be ready and waiting."

"I suppose the rest of you will be around in the meantime?"

"Yes."

"Indeed."

Nudging Rutile beside her, Padparadscha then began forward into the shadow of the school's upper hall, followed shortly by Jade.

"I won't stray too far."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Watching the bushy expanse of red hair sway slowly into the distance from her reserved, heavy footfall, Rutile's hand propped against her hip, brimming with excitement and elation from a long-awaited sight.

 _Awake and mobile... Finally._

"Oh, Rutile, now that you're here..."

Garnering the doctor's attention, Euclase brought her clipboard before her, pulling the quill from her ear.

"...I'd like to take account of repair supplies here in the infirmary."

* * *

Arms extending upward to full length, with fingers reaching even further, Padparadscha exhaled from another of over a dozen bodily stretches, wandering one of the outer corridors of the school with Euclase and Jade both keeping by her sides. Behind her, her hair was gathered into an updo, with an enormous ponytail bound by a large bow, bobbing and swaying from her slow motions.

"I've seen so many memories being asleep... But being awake for them is far more enjoyable."

Trading glances, the blue and green gems then peeked towards Pad as her attention rose to the lofty ceiling above.

"You're over three thousand years old, aren't you?"

"I am."

"I'm sure you've seen quite a few things over time."

"Oh, I couldn't even begin to list them."

"Do you remember some of our fallen gems?"

Peeking to Euclase with interest, the crimson elder nodded.

"I do. Anyone in particular?"

"Oh, well... Not at the moment. But I've been thinking about compiling memories of those we've lost, into a sort of collective album. For remembrance."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sure there would be plenty to contribute from many of us."

"I mean, I remember Chrysoberyl, and Lapis, and Ruby well enough, but if we put them in permanent writing, then we won't lose them if we lose fragments of our memories."

Looking aside to Jade as her hand rose to her chin, a list of needed resources began forming in Euclase's mind.

"That's really thoughtful, Euc. I think we should start on that right away."

"I've had it in mind for some time, but then we became busy with the hibernation."

"Be sure to ask the Diamonds. They've been around just as long as I have."

"Yellow's been partnered with several. I'm sure she'll know plenty about them."

Grimacing from a slowly increasing creep of fatigue, Padparadscha peered ahead towards the sun-bathed stone surrounding the school's pond.

"Be careful with her."

"Who, Yellow Diamond?"

"Mm. If she's still the same gem I remember... The guilt she carries can sometimes manifest in a bad way."

Eyes meeting again, Euclase blinked as Jade's eyebrow quirked.

"Like Alexandrite?"

"Do explain, Pad."

"I'm sure you've both seen it before. Just let her communicate her memories at her own comfort."

"Alright. I'll make a note of that."

"She doesn't talk of her fallen partners very... _Often_."

Touching her forehead, Pad's walking pace faltered for a moment, only a short distance from the welcoming brightness of the sunlight beyond.

"You feeling alright?"

"Just... Tired. Been moving for a while."

In a simultaneous response, both gems folded their arms beneath Pad's shoulders, keeping her upright in a cautious, plodding pace.

"...Might be overdue for some time in the sun."

"We'll get you over to the pond, okay?"

Nodding weakly, a haunting feeling of desperation crept through Padparadscha's structure, tempered by a passive lack of facial expression.

 _Don't you dare fall asleep again. Not now._

Brow furrowing with determination, breaking the prior composure, she then squinted as the trio stepped into the sunlight, drawing to a halt beside the shimmering waters of the school's pond. Drowsily peeking up towards the bright blue afternoon sky, Padparadscha then closed her eyes, remaining still and exhaling with relief as the deadening heaviness in her legs slowly drifted away.

 _There we are... Should have been more careful about walking in the shade for so long._

Eyelids flitting open, realizing both of her fellow gems were patiently waiting, she motioned them onward with a rise of her arm, feeling the solidity of their arms withdraw from herself.

"Sorry. I'm going to rest. Please let Rutile know that I'm here."

"Oh, of course."

"You take care of yourself, Pad."

Settling down onto her rear, her arms curled around her legs as they folded, and her head rolled across her shoulder, eying both Euclase and Jade with a fond smile.

"Thank you for walking with me. I've really enjoyed catching up with you two."

Met with a sincere smile and a bow in return, her vision slowly wandered down along their figures, waiting as their feet began into motion, disappearing from view. Listening to the paired clatter of hefty footfall, Padparadscha then gazed ahead to the shimmering surface of the water before her, only to be drawn closer out of curiosity.

Leaning over the edge, a vivid reflection of sparkling crimson and a pale white sheen met her eyes, entrancing her with a self-portrait unseen for hundreds of years.

 _Considering the pleasant welcoming I've gotten so far... This evening is going to be something special once the others return._

Eyelids drawing shut, and then rising open again, a wayward breeze disrupted the reflection with several ripples coursing from a nearby plant.

 _Now I just need to stay awake for it._

* * *

Eyelids flitting open from the reserved clicking of heeled shoes behind, Padparadscha lifted her head from her knees, exhaling from the faded hues of the landscape ahead. Rising higher, her vision then took in the shadows of passing clouds, adrift among the orange colors spreading from the vanishing sun.

 _Sunset... Already?_

Noticing the approaching footfall had since silenced, she turned aside very slightly.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"If you mean today... A little while."

Confirming the presence behind as that of Rutile, she peeked across her shoulder as black leggings stepped up beside her, followed by the drifting cloth of the doctor's white coat.

"I can hardly determine the passage of time anymore."

"Time is a maddening thing to measure. It has only given me grief and frustration."

Arms audibly crossing above, her coat shifted for a moment, only to be brushed back by an unseen cushion of air.

"Padparadscha."

"Hm?"

"I worry for your condition when the night sets in... Which isn't long from now."

"I grew weak after walking in the shade earlier... I doubt I'll be able to stay awake."

Vision rising, her eyes met those of Rutile's matching glance.

"That explains your nap... But I fear you may not awaken again so readily."

"I woke again, after only two months. That's better than before."

Reaching up and touching her fingers against the fine woven mesh of her legging, Pad's palm curled around the surface of her leg, later met by Rutile's hand spreading over hers, tucking it within her grasp.

"Two months, after two hundred and thirty one years."

Sighing silently from the aching grimace spread across Rutile's expression, the doctor's eyes flitted open again, gazing down at Padparadscha with visible longing.

"I'm tired of trying the same things over and over, desperately hoping for some miracle or change. I don't want to wait anymore. Not two days, not two months or two years..."

Lifting her hand from Rutile's leg in a turn, Pad collected Rutile's fingers in her grasp.

"I'm sorry."

Blinking in a flinch from the quiet statement, Rutile's mouth drifted open.

"...For what? Why?"

"I've been unable to do anything, being incomplete like this. And you've struggled and suffered all the while just for my sake."

Shaking her head repeatedly, Rutile descended to her knees beside her, pulling Padparadscha close in an embrace.

"No. You don't need to be sorry. Of all the gems here... Not _you_."

Tucking her nose into the curled updo of her crimson hair, and then resting her cheek against it with a slight turn, she exhaled, trying valiantly to restrain surges of emotion.

"I'm the one that's been fighting to bring you back, and here you are..."

Settling back, her gloved hand drew to Padparadscha's chin, and her other hand lifted higher, brushing several locks aside from her forehead.

"We're so close now. I refuse to let you slip away again."

"I know. You'll keep going like you have... But I can't guarantee when I'll awaken again."

"Then I'll stay by your side until you do."

Watching darkness creep across the sky, expanding from the horizon in a shadow of uncertainty, both gems remained still, dreading the approach of an unforgivingly lonely separation.

"I know."

 _You've always done that, and I wish..._

Brow furrowing from the increasing heft in her hands and feet, her inclusions began a helpless struggle to remain awake, slowly rendering her limbs immobile.

 _...I wish I didn't have to be this way. Keeping you waiting for over a millennium._

Eyelids growing heavy, she sank into a lean against her best friend.

"Ru... _Tile_."

Exhaling with alarm from the weakness in her voice, the doctor's mouth quivered, tucking her chin into her hair again.

"Pad, are you getting sleepy?"

"I'm..."

Met with only one word, her body lurched from a restrained sob.

"I love you, Pad."

Turning aside ever so slightly from the words, drifting through her otherwise fading conscious, her lips parted as her inclusions approved one last emotional reciprocation.

"I love you... Ru..."

Nudging closer, listening for the completion of her name, a choked laugh struggled out of Rutile's insides, only to realize she was sinking as Padparadscha grew limp against her.

 _So that's it._

Brow furrowing in a contort of anguish, a distinctly sharp snap echoed through her head, as a hairline crack split across the bridge of her nose.

 _Why tell me that now, of all times..._

* * *

Arranging a layer of pillows across the bottom of the wooden box, and then flicking a blanket upward and allowing it to settle across the side boards, Rutile then turned to Master Kongo beside her, with Padparadscha slumped over his shoulder. Without a word spoken among the dimly lit infirmary, her gloved hands came together, watching with remorse as Sensei delicately lowered the elder gem onto the bedding, drawing the soft cloth further in beneath her weight. Folding the blanket's edges over onto Padparadscha's structure, he then rose upright, standing still in a long moment of tranquility.

"Sensei."

Passively eying the gem doctor with a turn, her head remained downcast.

"...I think I know what death looks like."

Eyes widening, Kongo then forced the resumption of his normal expression, stepping closer and resting his hand onto Rutile's head in a pause.

"Padparadscha is not bound by mortality."

"I understand, but... Earlier I witnessed her energy fade away. Completely."

"She is simply inactive, and may remain so until enough sunlight permeates her being again."

"Even so, if she were alive... I can't shake the feeling that I've witnessed something we don't normally experience."

"Perhaps you have. Fear not for her, however. She may awaken again soon."

"That's what I'm hoping for."

Head rising as the solid footfall of Sensei's sandals faded into the hallway behind, Rutile stared at the still body before her, glinting faintly from the light of the moon rising ominously beyond.

 _Hoping. All I've been doing besides trying. Three hundred thousand times over._

Reaching up and touching the crack across her face, spread beneath both of her eyes, her hand then lifted, touching her forehead.

 _Oh, Pad. Even if you aren't mortal..._

Lowering into a kneel besides the bedding, her arms swiftly reached over, fingers clasping around her best friend's palms.

 _...Please don't leave me like this. Alone, again._

* * *

Stirring a wooden ladle in a bowl full of powdery resin, Rutile stood silently in the school's infirmary, haunted by the lingering imagery of a sleepless night.

 _We take our immortality for granted... Never plagued by age or decay. But now I've seen the absence of life, vanishing from a being that otherwise has no traits of the living creatures among us._

Vision rising from the wooden bowl, her stirring slowed as the wooden planking of Padparadscha's bedding met her eyes, with a red-haired body bundled in a blanket within.

 _Has she seen death, when we assume she is simply sleeping? Is inactivity considered death? How does one classify the idle nothingness that we flesh-less beings experience?_

Continuing to stir, her eyes sank to the thick white paste, exhibiting a slight sheen from the late morning sun.

 _No movement or animation... Is that a form of death? Or is that too broad of a term? If we are able to awaken after being broken, and can awaken after years of inactivity... What would you even call that? Some kind of stasis?_

Lifting the ladle from the bowl and tapping the shaft of the handle onto the edge, she distractedly eyed the fine grain of the wood, its own striations filled with hints of the resin.

 _Filling the cracks... And coating new additions for their protection._

Peeking over to the wooden bedding again, Padparadscha's head rested on her arms, crossed on the edge of the bedding's boards, and for a moment, both gems blinked with confusion as their eyes met.

"How long has it been?"

Staring at her best friend with disbelief as she spoke clearly, the wooden ladle slipped from her fingers, dropping into the bowl below with a splatter of thick gel.

 _You're awake? But, you... I..._

Her gloved hand pushed herself away from the table, stepping over to the box with apprehension, and then a hustle of realization that she wasn't dreaming.

"...Less than two days?"

Sinking downward, knees sliding on the smooth stone floor, Rutile's hands reached forward and cupped Padparadscha's cheeks, gazing at the resumption of life in her grasp.

"Not even one."

Expression softening from the hushed speech of the doctor, Pad studied the features of her partner kneeling in front of her.

"That's a relief... What happened to your face?"

Lips parting in realization, she remained still as Padparadscha's fingertips delicately brushed along the length of the crack beneath her brow.

"You faded away against me."

"Oh, did I hit your face?"

"No, it was something else... But no matter."

Watching her arm settle onto her shoulder, both elders gazed at the other silently. Then, Pad tilted her head aside with a teasing smile.

"I woke up sooner than you were expecting, right?"

"I don't even know what I was expecting."

"You said two days."

"Something like that."

"Better than two years right?"

"Or two hundred."

Eyes closing in tandem, both of them burst into relief-laden laughter, and with a grunt of exertion, Padparadscha sat upright, brushing aside a lengthy tuft of her crimson hair with her arm. In a surprise move, however, Rutile clambered over the wooden planking and physically collided with Padparadscha, eliciting both a yelp and several gleeful giggles as both gems flopped over, settling onto the pillows and messy blanket beneath. Shuffling around, arms and legs finding places to rest, a variety of creaks groaned from the surrounding wood as they ended up in an intimate moment of bodily closeness, face to face.

"You be careful."

"What, suddenly feeling fragile?"

Reaching up beneath the folds of Rutile's white coat, Pad's fingers curled around her waist, gripping her haunches.

"Says the one with a crack already. I could break you."

"Oh, with your level nine hardness? That didn't help your arm that one time."

"Hush, you."

Faces blossomed into another round of mirth and light laughter, and after a moment, Rutile lowered herself down, settling just beside Pad, who shifted herself over in response. Settling into a confined, comfortable cuddle, their eyes met again with a slight turn of their heads.

"I'm glad you were able to come back to us so quickly."

"It seems I just need enough time in the sun."

Nuzzling against her cheek, their arms curled tighter around each other's structures, fingers securely gripping folds of their spring clothing.

"Perhaps I've made some progress after all."

"Maybe more than you think."

"We'll see. I need to make sure you keep waking up before confirming anything."

* * *

Walking down the stone stairwell, peering towards the infirmary in a casual glance aside, the approaching footfall of another gem brought Yellow Diamond's attention ahead. Discovering the dark blue of Benitoite ascending the stairs, friendly smiles appeared on both of their faces.

"Morning."

"Good morning."

Passing with a nod however, Benito halted, turning in place.

"Oh, Yellow, I'm not sure if you knew, but Padparadscha is awake again."

Halting abruptly, the elder spun around.

"She is? Where is she?"

"By the pond, I believe."

Blinking as the elder gem vanished from sight in an instant, Benito resumed her ascent to the second floor.

 _Guess she didn't know. You're welcome!_

* * *

Hurtling through the school's central hallway, stone pillars passing in blurs of faded grey, the sparkling expanse of an ever-familiar mane of crimson hair brought a grin of excitement to her cheeks as she rapidly approached. Then, leaning back to counteract her momentum, she decelerated to a precise halt behind the gem, watching with amusement as a cushion of air brushed numerous tufts of red hair forward around her body.

With a simple turn of her head, Padparadscha's back straightened upright.

"Still lightning fast, I see."

Flouncing down into a kneel, Yellow scooped her into a fierce hug from behind, laughing lightly as their heads rested against one another.

"As always."

Arms tightening, differing exhales left their mouths, and Yellow's eyelids drifted shut, happily absorbing the life and motion of a long awaited friend.

"Good to see you're well."

"Likewise. It's only been, what..."

"Two hundred years."

"Yeah. Far too long, my dear Pad. How are you feeling?"

"That's been the question of the hour... I'm not sure yet."

"Not sure?"

"As long as I'm in direct sunlight, I tend to do alright."

"That's good. Yesterday some of the others said you had awakened, but you were asleep in your box when I came by to visit. Was it true?"

"It was. But I wore myself out, walking around in the shade for a while."

"Oh... That's all it took?"

"Unfortunately. Rutile was a bit distraught. I think she was afraid I was going to sleep for a long time again."

"An understandable fear of hers."

"I know. But ever since she added this piece to me during your hibernation... I've been able to wake up far more frequently."

"You've also been laying in the sun for a few weeks."

"That's part of it too."

"Come to think of it, even being by that window... You've only had direct contact for a few hours at a time."

Heads turning, their eyes met in a shared moment of realization.

"That's probably why it took six weeks."

Vision sinking along Yellow's features, Padparadscha slowly exhaled.

 _Rutile must not have thought of that... Oh well._

"I-In any case, you're able to stay awake. Somewhat. That's important."

Eyes flitting upward to the diamond gem's hopeful expression, her arms released from her sides, and Yellow shuffled over, sitting beside her.

"I've been waiting for ages to talk to you. A lot has been changing recently. Even the past year alone has seen its share of events."

"Mm. Rutile's already spoken of a few things in particular."

"Yep. Some are more surprising than the others."

"What about you?"

Head turning, a bright band of sunlight reflected across her golden neck-length hair.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Surely you have your own stories to tell me. What's transpired during my absence?"

Nose wrinkling with amusement, Yellow Diamond leaned back, holding herself upright with her arms.

"The last two hundred years? Let's see..."

" _Oh, Yellow! Just who I'm looking for._ "

Heads turning from the voice behind, the brilliant blues of both Euclase and Alexandrite approached, and for a moment, an apparition of the former Lapis Lazuli appeared between them. Squinting from a series of dated inclusional memories, Padparadscha grunted with a wistful smile from the specter's confident stride, several books stacked in her arms.

 _Oh, Lapis. You are greatly missed._

"Why's that, Alexa?"

"Euclase spoke of asking you for contributions to the memory album. I thought it to be an excellent idea, with you being one of our eldest gems."

Eyes flitting over to Euclase, the blue and white gem simply nodded with unwavering affirmation, and Yellow leaned aside, legs folding together.

"Picking my inclusions for irreplaceable memories?"

"If you don't mind."

Eyes lowering, Yellow Diamond looked down to her gloved hand spread flat on the stone surface, but after a moment of silence, Padparadscha set her palm onto her shoulder, flicking a lock of her own hair aside with a toss of her head.

"Ask both of us. That way we can fill gaps in each other's memories."

Trading several varying glances, followed by separate nods, both Euclase and Alexandrite drew closer, seating themselves on opposite sides and opening booklets filled with pages full of scrawled notations.

"Alright. How would you like to start this?"

"We've already got a good amount of the last thousand years from a majority of the others. Morganite and Jade, and both Bort and Dia all remembered some things further back, but.."

"You two are both older than us. At least three thousand years. Anything significant come to mind about anyone?"

Trading glances and rising eyebrows, both Padparadscha and Yellow began smiling with amusement from a medley of ancient memories.

"Nobody was really lost, but... There were plenty of adventures."

"Misadventures."

Nodding from Pad's correction, Yellow looked to Alexa, gathering her attention.

"Have you two talked to Rutile already?"

"We haven't. She was probably going to be next."

"Ah. In that case..."

Looking upward, Yellow stood to her feet.

"RUTILE!"

Bringing the other's attentions upward, a distinct dark red color peered over the edge of the windowsill above.

" _Yes?_ "

"Can you come down here?"

" _Is something the matter?_ "

"We need your input!"

"... _Yeah? Give me a moment._ "

Settling back onto her bottom, Yellow then eyed Euclase.

"Rutile was partnered with Pad, as you know. But the three of us together were quite the trio of friends."

"You speak of misadventures. Anything notable?"

Leaning back, a grin curled onto Padparadscha's cheek.

"Absolutely."

"...Like Phosphophyllite-style mischief?"

"Much more. But we could survive the situations we got into... And Sensei's wrath that followed."

Looking to Yellow with interest, Pad's eyebrow quirked.

"Cute little Phos is a mischief maker...?"

"She certainly is."

"You haven't heard? She's been busy finding ways to destroy herself."

"Our youngest has been a bit troublesome as of late... But she's starting to shape up now."

Brow furrowing from the consecutive responses, Pad's chin lifted, her eyes panning across the scattered clouds above.

"I have yet to speak with that one."

"She'll have plenty to say once you do."

Attentions jerking to Rutile's voice behind, the gem doctor then lowered herself into a kneel between Pad and Yellow, resting her arms onto their shoulders.

"I heard you four needed my input."

"We do. Now that you're here, Yellow speaks of ancient misadventures you three got into. Care to help elaborate?"

"Hmm. A great many come to mind..."

Peeking at the quills held readily in the hands of Euclase and Alexandrite, the three elders then exchanged growing, cheeky grins.

"...But one my favorites, is the time we hid everyone's shoes."

"I was thinking about when we tied everyone's hibernation gowns together."

Listening to the trifecta of uncharacteristic snickers, Euclase stifled a giggle of amusement, looking across to a visibly unsettled Alexandrite.

 _Poor Sensei must not have gotten much sleep back then._

"What about when lightning struck that one tree?"

"And you ruined your shirt when you touched the glowing wood."

"Yup. Still not sure what exactly that stuff was, but it sure ate up my clothing in a hurry."

"I remember that burrow of tunnels we dug in the snow when the winter lasted a month longer than normal."

"That was amazing."

"Then the main room caved in, and we had to dig our way out."

"I told you not to dig it so wide."

"Yeah, you did. Not the first time I didn't listen."

"Such foolhardiness."

"Oh hush. You helped dig it out."

"The first part of it! I didn't widen it."

"Regardless. It became an open air atrium."

"And then it melted."

"Alas."

* * *

Gazing out at the distant movements of the oceanic horizon, with invisible waves rippling along the fields of grass much closer, Padparadscha sat contently, legs crossed, and arms resting on her knees. Within her structure, a slideshow of previously discussed memories and gemstones lost to the past flickered across her imagination.

 _Even just sitting here... Is infinitely better than being asleep for generations._

Attention perking from the hefty patter of differing footfall, she looked across her shoulder, discovering the brilliant pink, green, and orange hues of Watermelon Tourmaline and Sphene.

"Hey, Padparadscha!"

Smiling from the cheerful greeting, she turned bodily towards the pair, realizing both were laden with armfuls of colorful flowers.

"What's all this?"

"Oh, well, Its been very calm today, unlike yesterday. So we decided to visit."

"And decorate you with flowers!"

Exhaling from the illuminated expression on Tourmaline's face, and the harmless tilt of Sphene's head beside her, Pad's mouth drew open with amusement.

"Is that so?"

"If you don't mind. I mean, we were going to ask you first, but Tourmaline was adamant about celebrating your awakening with flowers of the land. So we gathered a bunch anyway!"

Closing one eye with increasing humor, Pad shifted herself aside onto a rigidly placed arm.

"Decorating sleepy old me?"

"Yeah!"

"Hmm. Go for it."

"YAY!"

Launching forward, sending several individual flowers aloft, Tourmaline skipped up to Padparadscha, kneeling down and dragging the scabbard of her sword along the stone surface behind. Seconds later, Sphene appeared behind her partner, undoing the straps of the scabbard and setting it aside, and then walking behind the elder in a swift motion.

Sitting straight again, and gathering her legs with her arms, Pad eyed the bright green gem beside herself, studying the flower-like expanse of her hair as her fingers began delicately weaving stems together. Moments later, a wreath-like ring of flowers was placed on her head, and a giggle of adoration left Tourmaline's insides as she began tucking tufts of flower buds into various places among her crimson mane.

Placing one group between her ear, she then peeked aside towards the school with curiosity.

"I'm surprised we haven't attracted Red Beryl."

"Give it time."

Laughing lightly beside her, Sphene gathered a tuft of hair and began braiding it, fingers moving in similarly precise motions as Tourmaline, who was busily weaving together another set of colorful plant life.

"She'll sense a lack of bows and lace."

"Yeah."

Eyelids drifting shut with continued amusement, Padparadscha remained passively still, sensing the gentle touches and movements on both sides of herself.

"That one already pounced on me yesterday."

"Yesterday? Were you really awake?"

"I sure was."

"Oh. You were sleeping by the time all of the scouts returned."

"Sorry about that. I was pretty tired still."

"You're doing better today though, right?"

Smiling with a faint nod, Pad's fingers intersected, held taught in front of her legs.

"I think so."

" _Oh, Padparadscha._ "

Peeking aside from the calm new voice, the purple figures of the Amethyst twins approached, eying the elder with matching expressions of curiosity.

" _Becoming one with the plant life?_ "

Eyebrow rising from the doubly-spoken statement, Pad studied their mirrored posture with interest.

"It would seem so. Thirty three, and eighty four."

"We're celebrating her reawakening by adorning her with flowers!"

"Doesn't she look wonderful?"

"She does."

"Can we join the effort?"

"Of course!"

Trading expressions of excitement, the twins then spun around, hurrying towards the grassy plain beyond the pond, swords clattering in their scabbards trailing behind. Taking in and releasing a great breath, Padparadscha's vision rose to the deep blue of the open sky above.

 _It seems I am destined to be a sentient bouquet._

Eyes closing from the midday sunlight meeting her face, a single humored grunt left her nose.

 _Must truly be a calm day for two scout pairs to wander from their assigned areas..._

* * *

Eyelids flitting open, realizing she was now alone, Padparadscha's head lowered, only for her to remain still, realizing a crowd of curious butterflies had descended upon the dozens of flowers tucked into her curly crimson hair.

 _I'm rather popular today._

Studying the movements of one insect in particular, its transparent wings lazily shifted left and right as it crawled across several petals, investigating the pistils tucked within.

 _In search of food... Driven enough to investigate the sparkling red giant, hmm?_

Calmly observing several of the others, a curious scene of tiny movements filled her vision, with dozens of little legs and colorful wings being directed by even smaller eyes.

 _You and your friends must be truly brave. So little to live for, and hardly enough time for it, and yet you fearlessly continue._

Lifting her arm with delicacy, three butterflies remained on her hand and wrist, and one took flight with a silent flapping of its wings, leaving the other two to crawl about on the pale surface.

 _How would you go about each day, if you didn't have to struggle against the passing of time?_

Looking beyond, the distant grasses began undulating as silent cushions of air passed through, and as expected, a wayward breeze greeted the elder's face, brushing her crimson tresses back and sending a majority of the butterflies aloft. Then, revealed by the movement of her hair, the silently stoic figure of Bort appeared in the corner of her eye, her own lengthy partitions drifting along the breeze.

"Bort."

Met with a respectful nod in answer, Padparadscha leaned back, arms brushing through her mane and hands spreading flat on the stone beneath.

"I assume you've been well."

"A subjective assumption."

Sitting beside the crimson elder, her arms and legs crossed in tandem.

"You are our greatest fighter. There is little that can ail you."

"Perhaps."

"Is something troubling you?"

"Not quite troubling."

"But enough to keep you thinking about it."

"I've been operating independently."

Chin rising with interest, several faded visuals of the diamond class filtered across Pad's imagination.

"...And how is that going?"

"Simply. I only have to protect myself, but I also have to watch my own back."

"Is that a concern?"

"A slight one."

"Mm. That reassurance is why we've operated in pairs for millennia."

"Understandably."

"In your case, however... Your abilities may offset the need of a partner."

Staring down into the depths of the pond, Bort's brow furrowed as the gentle glow of a resident jellyfish rose closer to the surface, drawn to her presence.

"I am not entirely convinced of that."

"No?"

"I'm certain Sensei isn't either."

"But he's letting you try scouting by yourself."

"As a temporary test. At first it was for Diamond's sake, but now... I am not sure."

Envisioning Dia's radiant twinkles of color, portrayed on the rippling surface of the pond's water, both elders remained still.

"Have you considered other gems to partner with?"

Remaining silent, a pensive expression spread across the dark gem's features. Then, she looked aside to Pad, eyes settling onto the buttons of her white spring shirt.

"If you weren't in your current state, I would ask you."

A smile rose beneath an also-rising eyebrow.

"Partner with me? What an honor."

"Perhaps one day in the future."

"I'll keep it in mind. I've been greatly anticipating the day I can go out on patrols again."

"Would Rutile permit it?"

"What, being on patrol with you?"

"Yes."

"We're both top tier in hardness, and greatly skilled in combat. I doubt she'll have much to worry about."

"I wouldn't allow you to be harmed anyway. Would be embarrassing."

A chuckle parted Padparadscha's lips.

"Oh yeah? Just because I'm three thousand years old and full of holes, doesn't mean I'm slow and weak."

Looking towards a band of wispy clouds spread across the horizon, a smile lifted the corner of Bort's mouth.

"I know. I remember your abilities. That's why I'd like you to be my partner."

* * *

Laying back on the smooth stone, gazing up at the darkening colors of an early evening, Padparadscha gently sighed, twisting the stem of a flower between her fingers.

 _So many conversations, and so many friends. I wonder who else this day will bring? I've watched the sun travel completely across the sky, and now..._

Head rolling aside from the patter of hesitant footfall, wind-swept teal locks and glistening wide eyes adorned the surprised expression of the youngest member of the school, bringing a growing smile of surprise to the elder's lips.

"Ah. Phosphophyllite."

"Pad... _Paradscha_."

"I've heard all about you, but haven't even been able to speak to you."

"Well I'm... Here now."

"Come, sit with me."

Drawn closer by the motion of her elder's arm, Phos stepped closer, admiring the shimmering red colors reflecting the light of their surroundings.

 _Wow. She is beautiful... And covered with flowers._

"Been busy today?"

Seating herself beside the expanse of crimson, Phos shoulders then spread from a partial shrug.

"Training, and scouting."

"Out on patrol?"

"Yeah. I'm still learning sword usage so its more of being an armed lookout than anything."

"Lucky you."

"Are you not able to move?"

"Oh, I am, but it is tiring. I've just been sitting here, enjoying what the day brings."

"Sounds easy."

"Peaceful, certainly."

Eyes meeting, a fleeting smirk of amusement spread across Pad's lips.

"I hear you've been quite the mischief maker lately."

"Yeah? Says who?"

"Everyone."

"Hmph. Well... For a while, I kept getting into situations. And broke myself a few times, yeah. But I'm doing better than that now."

"That's good."

"Sensei had me working on an encyclopedia a while back but... That was dreadfully boring. Definitely part of the problem."

"Documentation is more suited for those without the desire for combat, which I'm sure is why you're learning the art of the sword."

Nodding eagerly, Phos began smiling.

 _She understands!_

"It is. I spent so long doing nothing around here, held back by my old fragility, and it seemed like everyone looked down upon me. It was frustrating. All I wanted to do was be out there, bravely looking danger in the face and showing that I could be strong like them too."

"You are strong. On the inside, where it matters."

Laughing lightly as Pad's hand reached over, fingers pressing into the center of her chest, Phosphophyllite's head lowered, eyes following the length of her arm.

"I don't know... There's some things that still scare me to no end. I've encountered the lunarians many times, but never with a sword readily in hand."

"Believe me, facing off against a formation, no matter how big or small, has always scared me, every time."

"Really? Even with your hardness?"

"Even that. There's always the possibility of something going awry in battle. But I learned to operate on that fear, and turn it into motivation. Turn the desire to run, into the desire to fight."

Squinting from her words, Phos' hands came together, fingers clicking between each other.

"A conversion...?"

"Whatever you wish to call it. If your inclusions have the energy to produce feelings of fear, force that energy elsewhere. Make them work with you, not against you."

Staring down at her hands, squeezing together tighter, a ripple of inspiration coursed across her being, bringing a hint of a smile to the teal youth's features.

"Is that how the others go about it?"

"Perhaps. Have you asked them?"

"I haven't. But I think I will now."

"Good. See what gives them the courage to fight, and learn from it."

Picturing the variety of colors of the other scout pairs, Phosphophyllite leaned back slightly, eyes wandering upwards.

"Now that I think about it, Diamond has said a fair amount about the way she fights, but she hasn't really said anything about fear. Do the diamonds fear nothing at all?"

Hearing a chuckle arise from the crimson elder, her head turned, eyes meeting with quirked eyebrows.

"Oh, far from it, Phos. They have plenty to fear, just like all of us."

"It just doesn't seem like it."

"The diamond class have learned to keep their fears within themselves. If the toughest gems were to turn and run when things get tough, where does that leave the rest of us?"

"Oh."

"Do you see what I mean?"

"I do. They must be under a lot of pressure."

"Thankfully they are used to it, and take it in stride. Being top tier in hardness brings an equal amount of responsibility."

"Yeah. I can tell."

"Speaking of Diamond... How is that lovely gem?"

"Have you not caught up with her already?"

"I haven't."

"Oh... She's been well, as far as I know. She's actually the one I've been training with."

"Ahh, learning from one of the best? I hope you've been listening to everything she's told you."

"I have. Its hard not to pay attention to her, really."

Looking away with a hint of a blush, Phos then flinched as Padparadscha's hand settled onto her knee.

"Mmm, why's that?"

"Oh, you know, she's so shiny and... I mean..."

Rolling over onto her side, Padparadscha began grinning from the youth's stammering.

"... Look, you've seen her for hundreds of years, right? She's brilliant!"

"Yes she is. Dia is one gem among us that heralds great appreciation."

"I'll say."

"You should be proud that she has taken you under her wing."

"I am!"

"Be sure to embrace her teachings wholeheartedly. Learning from someone of her caliber will ensure that the others respect you."

"Oh, I have. and I've already noticed."

"Excellent."

Sitting quietly, peeking down at the fingers still resting on her knee, Phos' eyes flicked up to Pad's face again.

"Pad... You've seen Diamond in battle, right?"

"Of course. If you think she's something to behold standing still... Her movements in combat have unmatched finesse."

"Yeah. Lately she's been trying this new move, catching arrows with her sword, and then throwing them back."

"Oooh. Sounds like her."

"It does? I've never seen anything like it. The first time I witnessed it too, her arm broke off at her elbow."

"Yikes."

"I had no idea that a diamond class gem could actually break like that."

"Dia has always struggled with the resonance created by hits from the lunarian's weaponry. She's been trying different moves for many centuries, specifically to find ways around it."

"Whoa. She's been experimenting all this time?"

"She has, and you've only witnessed the latest of it."

A grin split Phosphophyllite's cheeks.

"I had no idea!"

"She doesn't normally speak much of it... Partly because her efforts are to Bort's chagrin."

"Yeah, Bort wasn't very happy about Dia's new move when she saw it. I personally thought it was amazing."

"Bort is a strictly disciplined individual, as you know. It is uncommon for her to deviate from what Sensei has instilled in her."

"That's why she's so stubborn and intimidating."

"And a majority of what makes her a fantastic fighter."

"Besides being level ten hardness."

"There is that too. However, her sense of duty comes from centuries of following protocol. She dislikes things that haven't been given Sensei's prior approval."

Rolling her eyes, Phos looked aside.

 _That explains a lot._

"...So for Diamond to experiment in combat without prior approval, and risk damaging herself, you can imagine why Bort gets upset with her."

"I've never understood how they ever got along. Dia is so sweet and caring, and Bort is so serious and stern."

"Their partnership is long and complex. There are attributes they see in each other that you may not."

Blinking repeatedly, Phos' eyes hesitantly met Padparadscha's again.

"How long have they been partners...?"

"Over two thousand years."

Throat tightening, Phos sat very still.

"Oh. Well... Part of why I'm paired with Dia, actually... Is because those two split up."

Waiting for a shocked reaction that mysteriously didn't happen, the teal gem blinked from Pad's unchanging expression.

"To tell the truth, Phos, as soon as you spoke of being paired with her, I realized this."

"I didn't know they were together so long."

"Longevity is one thing, my little pebble, but compatibility is another."

"But... How does it take two thousand years to decide not to be partners anymore?"

"It happens. Even after great lengths of time like that."

"I guess that's something I've never seen in all three hundred years of my life."

"I imagine Diamond had valid reasons to split from Bort. You, being one of them."

"What? Oh, no, its not like that, its just... She told me why, actually."

Eying the red color spreading across the youth's cheeks, Pad lifted her head onto her arm, listening.

"You mentioned how Bort doesn't like things changing without approval. But that day last year, when I first saw Dia catching and throwing arrows... Bort saved her. Both of us, actually."

"Mhm."

"Dia then told me that Bort doesn't let her fight. That she's being overprotective, and that she feels like there's little reason for her to be out in battle, as a diamond, if she can't fight for herself."

"Bort greatly values Dia, and is well aware of her weaknesses. She's trying to protect her in a way Dia doesn't seem to understand."

"Right, well... Bort voiced her disapproval of Dia's new fighting style, and Dia told her the same thing she told me. Obviously that conversation went downhill, but, anyway... Days later, after my alloy experimenting, and right before the hibernation, all of a sudden they're apart, and Diamond is staying around school, while Bort goes out on her own."

Peeking towards Pad, the elder simply nodded for her to continue.

"...I met up with Dia, and out of nowhere she starts going on this emotional ramble. That she thinks I, with my mixed up, metal-infused hardness, am far better than herself. That I've changed and improved my structure for the better, and I should be proud of myself... It was nice, I guess, but it seemed really strange, hearing this from someone who's already about as perfect as it gets."

Attention flitting over to Padparadscha again, Phos sat still as the crimson gem's mouth drew open.

"Well... It would seems Diamond has your respect, and admiration."

"But, why? I'm nowhere near her level or beauty."

"You successfully counteracted your own weakness. Bear in mind that she has been unable to do so herself."

"I... I guess. But this alloy stuff... What I've done to myself isn't natural. It can't be worthy of that much praise."

"I don't think that matters to her. Haven't you noticed?"

Eyes sinking, reflecting on a variety of prior conversations, a breath of realization drifted from Phos' mouth.

 _Perhaps I haven't._

"Besides that, its likely that Dia partnered up with you, because she knows you don't mind experimentation, or change, or breaking the rules. I bet she welcomes your mischief... And there's no doubt that she enjoys your attention."

Smiling from the praise, Phos' hands squeezed together again.

"She's always been so patient with me."

"Probably because she likes being around you."

"I really enjoy being around her too."

"Because of her beauty, right?"

"And her wisdom, and skill. She's sweet and wonderful, and better than me in all kinds of ways."

Eyelids drifting shut, hearing a light laugh, Phos sat still, noticing the slow return of a fuzzy tingle spreading throughout her structure.

"Hey, Pad..."

"Yes?"

"...Ever since last year, I've had this sensation that I can't quite explain. Some kind of energy."

"Do tell."

"It happened right around the alloy experiment."

"Do you know what brings it out of you?"

"Sort of. I can sense it easily when I sit still, like right now... But I feel it when I'm out on patrol too."

"You think its some form of excitement?"

"Maybe. That doesn't make sense when I'm sitting still though."

"Appreciation?"

"...Of what?"

"You were just talking at length about Diamond."

"I was. Now that you mention it, being in her presence really gets that feeling going too."

Blinking from a synapse of realization, Phos sat still, only to flinch as Padparadscha shuffled closer.

"You admire Dia, don't you."

Face reddening from the teasingly low voice of her elder, Phos shut her eyes.

"I adore her. Now that I've been training with her... It seems like each day isn't complete until I've heard her voice, and gazed at her sparkling wonderful...ness."

Head tilting back with a chuckle, Padparadscha tapped her fingertips onto Phosphophyllite's knee.

"Phos, my little pebble, I think you are very much in love with her."

Turning away with embarrassment, her chin sank into her collar.

"...Maybe I am. Its not that weird, is it?"

"I didn't say it was. You're not the first gem to fall in love around here."

"Have you ever loved someone?"

"I still do."

"Oh? Really?"

"Mhmm."

Peeking back to the brilliant red luster of her elder beside her, Phos blinked with red-cheeked interest.

"Mind if I ask who?"

"I'm surprised you haven't guessed already."

Pausing with hesitance, the teal youth waited as Pad's crimson irides met hers in a turn.

"...Rutile?"

Seeing her elder's eyes close, her lips curled into a marvelously gentle smile.

"That's the one."

"I mean, I can tell she loves you, with everything she's done, but I wasn't sure if the feeling was..."

"Mutual?"

Eyes flitting open, her smile increased from Phos' ever-curious expression.

"Yeah. That."

"It certainly is."


	10. Familiarity

**One day later...**

* * *

"You're starting to remind me of Phosphophyllite."

Eyelids flitting open, Padparadscha's head rolled across her shoulder.

"In what manner?"

"She used to spend a lot of time here. Sitting and gazing just like you've been doing."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. That one always appears to be thinking about something."

"I've noticed that as well. More so since our alloy experiment."

Eyes meeting as Rutile sat beside her, Pad's face curled into a hint of a smile.

"...Someone, rather."

"She's been training with Diamond for weeks now."

"She told me."

"The youngest always look up to their elders, but Dia seems to be quite fond of Phos in return. Rather interesting, their partnership."

"Phos has gained her respect in a manner I think the others don't understand."

"Seems possible."

"Thanks in part to that alloy you both keep mentioning."

"Platinum-Iridium."

"That, yes. Our little friend Phos has achieved what Diamond has been unable to do herself."

"What, improving her own hardness? Diamond already is top tier."

"Overcoming her inherent faults."

"Ah. Resonance resistance."

"How is that alloy helping her, anyway?"

"From what I've observed... It forms a flexible mesh beneath her surface, spreading through her striations. Density and impact resistance are both increased, and the mesh restricts her structure's failure upon breakage, keeping herself much more intact when she gets damaged."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"She's much less fragile... Which is exactly what we intended."

"Seems you've done well."

"Her visits to the infirmary are far less frequent."

"A good thing, I assume?"

"Naturally."

Vision lowering to the thick red plumage of hair beside her, Rutile's mouth drifted open, remaining hesitantly silent.

 _Alright. Time to ask._

"Padparadscha."

Garnering her partner's attention, the doctor continued with an exhale, inclusions brimming with uncertainty.

"I want to ask something of you... A request."

"Yes?"

"Would you allow me... To cut off some of your hair?"

Stoically facing her best friend as she turned with a puzzled expression, she remained firm as Pad unexpectedly began laughing.

"A haircut? What for?"

"I have an idea I want to try."

"Oh...? More experimenting?"

"If you allow it."

"Allow what, my dear Rutile?"

"I want to try reintegrating it into yourself... To fill those cavities of yours."

Eyebrows rising, realizing Rutile's expression remained firmly unchanged, Padparadscha leaned back slightly.

"I see. Have you been planning this for some time?"

"Only recently. I wouldn't dare remove parts of your body without your explicit permission."

"Mm. You've added material to me while I remain asleep. Many thousands of times."

Eyes closing, Rutile's head sank, acknowledging the truth of her statement.

"I apologize. But unlike those times, what I'll be trying will involve the same mineral. I'll just be relocating parts of yourself, into another place."

"Don't apologize. I know why you've done what you have... But have you tried such a procedure before?"

"Well... Some repairs have required a little bit of relocation, but nothing to this extent."

"Are you confident it will work?"

"Not at all. This is just an idea."

 _Just like that alloy. And yet..._

"As long as you are capable of reversing what you do, should the need arise. I'd hate to lose any memories that might be kept back there."

"Oh, certainly. Anything leftover I'll be certain to reattach. Without question."

"Good. Honestly, this hair of mine is getting a bit out of control as it is..."

Watching her arm reach back and scoop a thick portion of her tresses, Rutile gaped at her best friend.

"You're... Actually saying yes?"

"If this ends up working as you intend... Wouldn't you consider it worthwhile?"

"I mean... Of course. But that's only if it works!"

"Then why don't we try it?"

Watching Rutile's shoulders rise, and then lower in a preparative breath, Padparadscha offered a simple shrug.

"What's the harm if you can reverse it, right?"

Staring down at the pale arms of her best friend, a visual appeared of Phosphophyllite's internal alloy, sealed beneath a reattached shard of her own material.

 _I'm still not even sure that alloy addition is fully reversible. At least with Padparadscha... It'll be pieces of herself, being added back to herself. Surely there won't be any sort of rejection..._

"You've clearly been ready for this. I don't want you to have to worry for me anymore."

Eyes flitting upward to Padparadscha's pensive expression, she exhaled.

"I know you don't. I'm just... I can't help it."

"You've tried three hundred thousand times, and have waited for almost two thousand years, all for my sake."

Brow tremoring with emotion, Rutile slowly nodded.

"...I know."

"I love you, Rutile... And I trust you. If you can do something to stop this eternally long cycle of waiting... I'm all for it."

Throat locking, and eyelids slamming shut, the gem doctor dropped to her knees. This time, however, Padparadscha shuffled over and surrounded her in an embrace, squeezing her tight within her grasp.

"...Even this one piece you've added to me... Has allowed me to awaken for each day. My hair is just... Hair. It serves no purpose besides being a part of me."

"It holds countless memories. Of us."

"Then be certain it all comes back, and I won't forget a single thing."

Eyes opening, blinking slowly from the soothing confidence of her best friend, Rutile's arms drew around her sides in return.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

 ***CRACK***

Hands jerking, from the final snap of severance dealt by the hefty iron scissors in her grasp, Rutile's eyes slowly widened as a mass of brilliant red hair, previously bound in a temporary ponytail, fell limp onto the table. Setting the tool aside, arms growing increasingly shaky, her eyes flitted towards Padparadscha's face, retaining the same patient expression as before, with her gentle eyes remaining closed.

"Alright. I've... Cut it."

"I felt it."

"The tool?"

"The separation. There's... _Huh_."

Eyebrows furrowing, a wry smile curled onto Pad's lips.

"I'm certain I was thinking about something. And now its gone."

"Missing?"

Tapping the table, Pad's fingers found the separated pile of hair beside her waist.

"Makes sense. Probably is hiding right here."

Staring with disbelief, Rutile looked between her amused expression, and the disembodied crimson mass below.

 _Your cognizance is incredible. I just removed a thought you were processing moments ago... And you noticed the absence!_

Exhaling, Rutile's gloved hand rested on top of Padparadscha's palm.

"I... I'm going to start combining your hair now. It's going to take some time, so please... Be patient."

"Aren't I always?"

Head turning, haunting blurs of prior failures remained in the dark corners of her structure, and a sigh drifted from within.

"Yes. You are."

 _You're used to waiting. Perpetually... Waiting._

* * *

Diligently chiseling one of several newly formed masses of the sparkling red mineral, Rutile remained silent, focusing on the swift jerks and impacts of the iron tool, splitting parts away into small piles of leftover material.

 _Three thousand years of memories. And you're letting me manipulate them with such force._

Peeking aside to the still body laying on the table, her brow contorted from an internal surge of uncertainty.

 _You are truly trusting of me._

Lifting the chunk in her grasp aloft, she looked along its curved edges, inspecting its visual dimensions with precision honed from thousands of attempts prior.

 _Left abdomen... Looks good._

Lowering the oblong object onto the work table with great care, her hand lifted aloft, fingers tapping onto the smooth surfaces of several other similar chunks in a mental count.

 _Two more for the right side... And still a fair amount of shards leftover. All of which will find their way back home, one way or another._

* * *

 **Some time later...**

Sliding the last of the shapes into the only remaining cavity in Padparadscha's bare chest, Rutile's palm pushed the object firmly within, settling flat onto the body beneath as it stopped in a well-seated halt. Staring at the shimmering red mineral between her fingers, and then at several of the other cut chunks shining in a similar manner below, the doctor exhaled shakily, arms holding her hunched self up over her best friend.

 _I filled them. All of them. With her hair. I wasn't even sure hair could combine into solid objects like these but... It must be just like the rest of us. Thin, manipulable... Mineral._

Fingers sliding along the smooth reflective surface, no longer met with the distinct plummeting ridges of the cavities, her thumb repeatedly slid back and forth across the thin separations between her bodily structure, and the relocated material.

 _This is a breakthrough. Certainly._

Looking aside, her hand drifted over, touching against Padparadscha's chin with a gentle caress.

 _Thank you, Pad. Your everlasting patience and sincerity is invaluable. Even if this doesn't work as intended._

Her inclusions drew to a pause, listening to two similar echoes inside her head, from differing moments only months earlier.

 _Antarcticite... And Phosphophyllite. You both have brought me to this point as well. Through your own intentions and desires... And trust in my abilities that I myself am not entirely certain of._

Turning aside with a tilt, brow furrowing, Rutile let a lengthy exhale draw from her insides.

 _I can only imagine how highly you all think of me... Even if I hardly deserve such regard._

* * *

Reconnecting a collection of brilliant red shards, one by one on opposite sides, tufts of hair began to take form, assuming the same shape as the preexisting crimson tresses laying along Padparadscha's arm.

 _Even with this reattachment... You're without half of the hair you used to carry. You look different... In a good way. I promise._

Eyes squinting in an awkward blush, from a one-sided conversation within, Rutile stepped around the table again, keeping a hopeful smile forced onto her face.

 _I hope you awaken soon. I'd love to see how it all looks. Might need to adjust it if it ends up longer on one side. We'll see, once you wake up._

Peeking towards the still-shut eyelids of her best friend, Rutile's smile began fading, and she drew to a pause.

 _You should wake up. Please. I know I've gone and done all of this but... You're no longer full of holes. There's no reason for you to be like this anymore... Right?_

Composure slipping, and finally cracking, both of her hands flopped onto Padparadscha's still chest, sending a handful of spare shards scattering onto the table as her mouth shuddered with vocal restraint.

"Pad... Please wake up again. Show me that I haven't done something wrong."

Lowering with growing dejection from the absence of a response, she slowly shook left and right.

 _I have. Haven't I? Why..._

Head rising, she grimaced from a sob that refused to leave her throat, inclusions awash with grief.

"...Why did you let me do this to you?"

* * *

Obsessively checking the floor, work table, and several shelves in the surrounding area, Rutile scoured the infirmary high and low, making certain that no fragments of Padparadscha's hair remained unattached.

 _There's no possible way that I've missed something. All of the pieces were reattached. Everything's been reintegrated! Why aren't you awake? What could I have forgotten?!_

Sighing mournfully, trying to drown out her state of panic, she stepped aside to the stone windowsill, seating herself onto the folds of her white coat.

 _I guess I'm just going to wait. Like I always do. Like you always do. Like we've always done. Always._

Leaning limply against the vertical wall beside herself, she stared at the still body before her, structure tremoring from the dreadfully familiar view.

 _How is it possible... That adding other types of gems brings temporary life? And yet... Adding yourself back into yourself, seems to have removed whatever life you have in you._

Vision lowering to her gloved hands, resting in curled fists, she squeezed them tighter, arms stiffening in response.

 _No. That's not possible. How could that even be the case? Perhaps I'm being too hasty. Impatience always slows progress. Right? Right. Every time we've assumed that some repair procedure isn't working... It simply takes time to kick in. If that holds true, then that should mean -_

Noticing a hint of motion in the upper half of her field of vision, her attention rose to the pale profile of the crimson elder laying before her. Watching then as her eyelashes shifted in the tiniest of movements, a gasp drew into Rutile's insides, and she launched from the windowsill, storming up beside Padparadscha and leaning over her face. Watching the movement of her eyelids, and then seeing her lips part, Rutile locked herself still, focused in a state of intense observance.

 _Oh, you are still alive, you pretty old rock! You continue to worry me to no end... And you tell me you don't want me to worry anymore? Don't GIVE me reasons to worry anymore!_

Watching then as her eyelids drew open, a rush of tingly relief coursed across her structure, and her mouth widened into an open mouthed smile, seeing Padparadscha blink repeatedly.

"Hey."

"Mmmf."

"Yeah?"

"You... Weren't joking."

"Joking? About what?"

"About staying by my side... Until I reawaken."

Laughing with emotion-addled confusion, Rutile reached up, running her fingers through the spread of bright red locks above her forehead.

"Of course. That's how I've always been with you. Especially when you scare me like this."

"Scare you...? Has it been another day already? I'm sorry."

"Oh, no. Just an hour or two. You weren't really responding, or moving, or doing much of anything after I added your hair back into your structure."

Eyebrows rising with interest, Padparadscha's head lifted higher, peeking down at her bare chest beneath her chin.

"How did it go?"

"Combining your hair?"

"Yes."

"It went well. There was a lot to work with... And I was able to reattach what wasn't used."

"Oh. You filled every hole...?"

"Every one."

Pushing herself upward with her elbows, Padparadscha attempted a better look at her chest, and was promptly helped further upright by Rutile, allowing her to touch her hand against the shiny red additions to herself.

"Oh, wow. You sure did."

"How do you feel?"

Turning aside hesitantly, Pad's brow furrowed for a fleeting moment.

"Fine, I guess. I don't feel different from how I did before... Besides my head. That feels lighter."

"You have half of the hair you used to, and..."

Stepping around the table, studying the shorter plumage, Rutile's hand touched her chin.

"...It looks good."

"Good."

"You don't feel different?"

"What should I be expecting?"

"I'm not sure. This is the first time I've done this."

Chin rising, eyes wandering towards the smooth stone arches of the roof above, Padparadscha leaned forward, arms folding beneath her knees.

"There was one point earlier... I had a really strange series of dreams."

"Oh? So you were conscious?"

"I guess. I kept receiving big jumbles of imagery. Lots of events from years all over the place. They all happened in such unrelated variety. Completely out of order."

Blinking in a synapse of realization, Rutile grunted.

"Those must have been your memories returning... From the reintegration."

"Mmm. Must have."

"Every time I added a piece, I'm sure your inclusions reconnected with all of what was stored on them. I combined and cut your hair many times, which probably explains the random order."

"Fascinating."

"Agreed."

Watching her body turn in a series of flexes, her arms rising upwards as her legs stretched in tandem, Rutile's hand propped against her backside, keeping her upright.

"I think its best we get you out into the sunlight again."

"By the pond?"

"Yes. I've come to find that my patients do well to rest in the sun's rays after repairs. Perhaps you'll feel different in due time."

"Perhaps."

"I'll be accompanying you. Especially with how much you worried me earlier."

Nose wrinkling from the ever-present concern of her best friend, Pad's arms stretched outward again, brushing Rutile's nose with her finger.

"Doctor's orders."

"You'd best believe it."

* * *

Seated on the rigid stonework bordering the shimmering blue water of the school's pond, Rutile sat silently, legs crossed, studying her best friend's passive movements.

 _Physical placement of our mineral material... Actually affects our overall bodily function._

Following Padparadscha's wayward gaze towards a cluster of clouds in the distance, she watched the ever-slow expansion and movement of the atmospheric vapor.

 _Hair has an energy demand. Enough to draw it from one's chest and extremities, and force them into an immobile slumber. How preposterously inefficient! How could we be victim to something so deceptively trivial as the hair that decorates our heads?!_

Eyes flitting aside, towing her head in the same direction, a breath seeped from her lungs, seeing half of her friend's iconic mane now absent.

 _Padparadscha. You've carried such incredible plumage for three thousand years, only for it to be consuming what little energy you could carry, with your chest being incomplete._

Fingertips pressing against her cheeks, feeling for a crack across her face, she exhaled, remembering that it no longer existed.

 _...And for so long, I never knew this. What despicable irony, revealing itself after the length of our struggles. Nonetheless, if this modification proves successful over the long term... I can bid good riddance to at least some of our troubles._

Vision rising to the horizon beyond, partly obscured by the rising terrain of the continent, her hand lowered to her knee beneath.

 _Oh, Pad. I sure hope your structure has accepted the reintegration. To fail after such effort, again, would be unbearable. Even so... I could never stop trying. Not until I succeed. Only time and resources would stand in my way... Just like before._

Fingers tightening around her knee, pulling together several folds of her coat's fabric into her gloved grasp, her chin sank.

 _Both of us, left waiting. Just like before._

Brow furrowing, however, her hand remained tight as a sense of determination began brewing throughout her insides.

 _No. Not anymore. This weakness of yours, being incomplete... I refuse to let it plague you any longer._

* * *

Head rising in a start, from another period of dozing she unknowingly slipped into, Padparadscha looked aside, blinking from the absence of her companion that sat beside her for some time prior.

 _Hmm. A lot seems to happen while my eyes are closed._

Peeking forward again, her legs unfolded, and after a moment, she blinked from the oddly restless feeling tingling in all four of her limbs, causing her to lift her arm into view and flex her fingers.

 _Huh. I'd swear that heavy feeling from yesterday... And before..._

Lifting her legs one by one, wiggling her toes, she stared at the unfamiliar ease of movement.

 _...Is gone._

Looking down at the flat stone she sat upon, her bare feet planted flat onto the surface.

 _I wonder... Let's try... Standing!_

Hoisting herself upward with a push, stumbling for balance, she straightened upright, eyes widening from the startlingly easy movements needing no outside assistance.

 _Oh, wow... That awful, heavy haze... Its gone! Finally gone!_

Looking left and right, her legs began into motion, and she paced back and forth, slowly breaking into a chuckle, and then full-on laughter.

 _I haven't felt this well in ages!_

Arms propping onto her hips, peeking down between the halves of her unbuttoned shirt, the brilliant red additions in her chest glistened, teeming with energy from the sun.

 _Rutile, my dearest... You were so worried that you did something wrong, but I think you've actually pulled off a miracle!_

Head rising along the stonework of the school towards the infirmary, hesitating from the shadow of a passing cloud, her mouth opened further to speak, but a spark of realization halted the words queued for speech.

Attention turning in the opposite direction instead, her lips remained parted as the patterned tendrils of a pitch-black sunspot began spreading across the otherwise innocent blue sky.

"Well."

Facing the looming threat in a backward lean, she passively studied the dark formation as it steadily expanded, fully cognizant of her solitary position.

"I forgot how clever you lunarians are at timing your appearances."

Watching the ominous emergence of a lunarian vessel from within the shadow, her mouth curled into a grin of satisfaction as a majority of the dispirates on board began to look her way.

 _I wake up, and you show up... Can't resist my rarely seen luster, can you?_

Casually stepping closer to the expanse of water, tucking the arches of her feet onto the edge of the pond's coping, a long-forgotten buzz of excitement crept across her structure, watching several archer's bows turn upright, pulled taught.

 _Fine. Come get me then._

A succession of bowstrings snapped as a barrage of arrows were let fly, and her eyes narrowed, hearing the approaching whistling of air passing along the shafts and flights. Then, with concise swiftness, she tucked forward and launched aloft with a powerful push of her legs, diving into the pond and scattering several plants and jellyfish from the thunderous splash that resulted. Regaining her bearings, and aligning herself upright, she gently floated down through the thick liquid vacuum enveloping her, waiting patiently as her bare feet settled into the soft sediment below. Attention rising upward from additional small splashes, a group of arrows harmlessly sank into the depths of the pond beside her, causing a youthful grin to spread across her lips.

"What, can't shoot your arrows through water?"

Gathering her hair back behind her head, noticing the distinctly shorter trail of crimson with a turn, a confident grunt left her insides as she began stepping forward, brushing past the thin spires of roots from the plants floating on the surface.

 _Learned that little detail sixteen hundred years ago._

Watching with a momentary smile as a nearby jellyfish wandered closer with visible curiosity, illuminating her outstretched arm, her attention turned over her shoulder. Looking past several other jellyfish drifting closer to the new visitor, the elder gem peeked upwards towards the shimmering surface with a furrowed brow.

 _I know you saw me come down here._

Leaning against the vertical wall of the pond, her eyes remained trained on the rippling surface above. Then, in a shiver of realization, the pale off-white heads of several lunarians peeked through the water, and a single arm pointed directly towards her.

"Hmph. You're persistent."

Staring at the unwelcome presence, her hands tightened as the sharp tips of several spears began dipping beneath the surface as well.

 _Arrows can't move through water, but spears..._

Looking in several directions, distractedly considering paths of escape, her feet began into hesitant motion, shuffling against the stone wall behind.

 _...Are a bit more of a problem._

Peeking aside, a sudden splash and flash of light snapped her attention upwards again, only to realize the prior visitors had dispersed, leaving their weaponry lazily drifting to the bottom.

 _Oh?_

Squinting from the hints of several colors just beyond the stonework, two separate shadows appeared over the water, replaced by the thunderous splashes of two hefty bodies entering the pond in a cloud of bubbles. Discerning the golden yellow hair of Yellow Diamond, and the shorter red and yellow of Rutile, the elder began grinning as their eyes met.

" _Padparadscha!_ "

Waiting with humored interest as they settled onto the bottom, hustling closer through the water, she pushed herself from the wall, greeting them in a combination of hugs.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh I'm quite well, actually. This is the most excitement I've felt in ages!"

Blinking from the lively speech and movements of their best friend, both Yellow and Rutile traded hesitant expressions.

"You were being hunted."

"I know. Why else do you think I'd go for a swim?"

"In any case, we've got a sunspot right next to the school, and gems on the move to counter it."

"Ohh, you know, I haven't seen an actual battle in ages. Are we getting out of here?"

"Well, yes, but that puts all three of us at risk."

Met by the quirked eyebrows of two gems harder than herself, Rutile's mouth opened, and then closed.

"I-I mean, obviously its less of a concern for you two but..."

"We can't just stay down here."

"Would ruin our finish anyway."

"That's about the last of my concerns right now."

"I'm just saying!"

"Then lets get out of here. I don't want to miss a second of this!"

"I think you're a little _too_ excited, Pad. What happened to being tired and sleepy?"

"Ask Rutile about that part."

Watching with confusion as Padparadscha began climbing the roots of one of the floating plants, Yellow's mouth opened, realizing Pad was devoid of a great amount of her mane of hair.

"What... Did you do to her?"

Rutile shrugged sheepishly as Yellow's arm outstretched, finger jerking towards her steadily rising friend.

"Some more experimenting."

"But... Where's her hair?"

"Oh its still there. This is the first of her liveliness I've seen too, you know."

"No, I don't know. What do you mean by experimenting?"

"I'll explain in a bit!"

* * *

Startled by the splashing emergence of a head from the deep water of the pond beside herself, Phosphophyllite peeked aside, obsidian sword in hand, only to realize the shimmering crimson colors of Padparadscha had suddenly appeared beside her, arms clambering up towards the edge of the pond's stonework.

"...Oh, Padparadscha! Uh, _here!_ "

Kneeling down and reaching outward, she firmly gripped Pad's hand, eyes meeting and discovering an amused smile spread across the elder's features.

"Ah, Phosphophyllite. Good to see you!"

"Ready?"

"Only if you are!"

Nodding firmly, a breath parted Phos' lips in preparation, and after a moment of self-bracing, her limbs locked tightly, and a rush of energy bristled along her arm, inclusions channeling energy along the metallic framework inside.

 _Alright, alloy, do your thing!_

Leaning back in a dogged pull, a fierce grunt left her insides as her elder clambered out of the pond, and Phos flopped onto her rear as Padparadscha rose upright, clothing dripping with streams of water. Then in an unforgettable moment of age-spanning mutuality, both gems offered a firm, equivalent nod to the other, and Phos swiftly rose upright. Distractedly beaming as her elder walked around the young teal gem in a turn, a smirk of approval grew on the elder's lips.

"Here to save the day, I see."

"That's the plan!"

"Mine too, Phos!"

Turning from the splashes of Yellow Diamond and Rutile rising out of the pond with Zircon's assistance, Phosphophyllite suddenly hopped aside as a volley of arrows began raining onto the stone, and Padparadscha sauntered aside with a laugh, watching as the shimmering blur of an ever-swift Diamond passed beneath the shadows of the school's pillars in a steady approach.

"Oooh, Dia too! You're not letting her do all of the work, right?"

"Of course, _nnngh_ , not!"

Slicing apart several shafts of incoming arrows, and deflecting one with an outward jerk, both Phosphophyllite and Zircon maintained a staggered position in front of the trio of sopping wet elders, joined seconds later by Diamond, and Padparadscha grinned from the whistles of swords and clatter of destroyed arrows collecting on the ground.

"The young ones are stepping up their game, aren't they?"

"Now is not the time for sightseeing, Pad!"

"Oh, but look at those two go!"

Pulled aside by Yellow Diamond, and then pushed on the opposite shoulder by Rutile, Padparadscha giggled with continued laughter as the defensive trio momentarily kept pace with their movements towards the safety of the hallway pillars behind.

"Will there be others?"

"Should be shortly!"

Arm rising, Padparadscha remained grinning, structure tingling with glee.

"Looks like you'll be needing them!"

Numerous pairs of eyes followed her pointed finger, leading them to the startling sight of another shadow expanding across the sky, just beside the first formation.

"Oh... Goodness, two of them? What else?!"

Somewhere on the floor above, a distant, guttural scream of anger began, and with a momentary trade of expressions, all six gems caught sight of a bright red figure sailing through the air, framed between the slanted pillars of the school.

"Uh, who's that?"

"Alexandrite!"

"Alexa?! She's not supposed to be in battle!"

"Well too late now, she's already changed color!"

Blinking from the sight of a normally light blue gem landing on the first of the lunarian vessels suspended above, Phosphophyllite began into a sprint forward, keeping pace in a turn alongside Diamond and leaving a confused Zircon behind, looking to Yellow Diamond with hesitance.

"Yellow, I -."

"Follow them!"

"Uh, okay!"

"This can't be good if Alexa's getting involved. I'm finding my sword!"

Blinking as Yellow vanished from sight in an instant, Rutile then motioned Zircon onward, and Padparadscha simply waved at the orange gem as they spun in place, bursting into a run away.

"Alright! I'm off!"

Seconds later, a flash of black shot past from an adjacent hallway and soared across the pond with ease, and the thin profile of a sword whipped free from a scabbard floating behind.

"Ah. Bort has arrived."

"I'm sure you remember well enough... When she shows, most of our battles are soon over."

"Oh, I remember. That one's nearly unstoppable."

Arms crossing, Padparadscha leaned against the pillar beside herself, watching the various glimmering motions in the distance with continued interest.

 _...And may soon be my scouting partner. You'll be pleased to know I'm feeling quite well now, Bort._

Turning aside from an approaching hustle of additional footsteps, both Morganite and Goshenite skittered to a halt besides Rutile and Pad, greeting them with individual nods.

"We saw the formation from afar, are there others here?"

"Dia, Phos, Zircon, and Bort just joined the battle."

"Alexandrite too."

"Alexa?"

"There's also two formations. The lunarians are putting on a show today."

Trading a look from Padparadscha's calmly spoken words, Morga and Goshe both reached back and gripped the hilts of their swords.

"Has Sensei been alerted?"

"Not sure actually. I'm surprised he hasn't shown with this much activity."

Grimacing for a moment, Morganite's eyes rolled.

"Lately Sensei has developed a habit of meditating at inopportune times."

"Is he resting now?"

"If so, someone ought to wake him!"

"Well in the meantime, at least give the others backup."

"And keep yourselves together."

Nudging Padparadscha aside, Rutile nodded towards the scout pair firmly as the crimson elder laughed.

"We'll do our best!"

Watching the red and white gems hustle into the distance, Padparadscha exhaled with delight.

 _Morganite and Goshenite joining the fray too... This keeps getting better and better!_

* * *

Landing onto the flat surface of the lunarian vessel and tucking into a quick shoulder roll, Alexandrite rose to her feet with an outward swipe of her sword. Charging into a forward spin, her face curled into a snarl as the obsidian blade whirled back and forth with a series of powerful, vengeant swipes, eliminating scores of lunarians unable to react from her close-ranged motions.

 _So close... So close to them! An old type, but its enormous! Three layers, with so many dispirates on board... And they're all going to pay! For Chrysoberyl! FOR CHRYSOBERYL!_

Fingers curling around the sword's hilt with a furiously tight grip, the aged wood of the weapon began crunching inward, cracks splintering from the extreme pressure.

" ** _CHRYSOBERYL!_** "

Spinning around with increased speed, her bright red hair flicked about in a curled spiral, shimmering with energy from the afternoon sun as she delivered a whirlwind of punishment.

"How dare you lunarians... How _DARE_ you take away the ones we love... For your own greedy _PLEASURE!_ "

Cleaving numerous pale figures in half and knocking aside spears and slicing apart hastily drawn bows, nearly half of the vessels occupants had soon vanished, and others that remained began retreating around the central deity. At first glancing at the central figure, however, Alexa's eyes settled on the remainder of the surrounding lunarians, hungry for further violent deliverance.

"You may prey upon us, but you'd better start fearing us! _YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE CAPABLE OF!_ "

Charging forward to the left, dodging hastily shot arrows with ease, her sword rose upward, ready to strike. Then, in an unexpected instant, shockingly loud vibrations of resonance blasted through her insides, drowning out the cracking of her leg splitting in two.

 _Wha-_

Stumbling forward uncontrollably, only to find that the lower half of her left leg was absent, she slammed into the surface below, bouncing across the vessel in an upside down tumble, revealing the culprit as it broke free from the back of her knee.

 _A spear? But..._

Unable to stop her own movement with her arms, her mouth drew open as she tumbled over the side, seeing the lunarian weapon and her own disembodied leg following her over the edge in a brief moment. Then, watching in captive horror as she fell away from the vessel, her vision was filled with blue sky, the fading purple color of her wind-swept hair, and then a view of the rapidly approaching earth below.

 _No. NO! Not like th-_

 ***SMASH***

* * *

Gaping from the alarming sight of a free-falling Alexandrite, only to watch as the gem plummeted into the ground with unforgiving velocity, Phosphophyllite and Zircon both stared in shock.

 _She... Just..._

"Phos!"

Tearing her vision aside from Diamond's voice, the teal gem looked to her tutor and companion, arms trembling.

"That is the other reason I don't leap onto the vessels like the others!"

"Yeah, I... I see now!"

"We need to protect Alexa while she is down!"

Launching into motion, followed shortly by Zircon, the trio stormed beneath the shadow of the second vessel, drawing to a halt beside the bright blue of Alexandrite. Startled by Diamond's following gasp, Phos' eyes settled onto her additionally broken arm, surrounded by several fractured pieces, and a clearly absent leg.

"Oh, Alexandrite. You shouldn't have done this!"

Turning aside, sword at the ready, Diamond stood firm, but Phosphophyllite's brow furrowed with disbelief, from the visible extent of damage.

"What's your hardness?"

"She's eight and a half."

Turning from Zircon's words, unsettled by Alexa's visible shuddering, Phos spun her sword upward, holding it up in ready defense, only to join Diamond in watching Bort's distant, swift movements.

 _Eight and a half... And you've broken apart like this? I guess fall damage is a lot worse than I thought it would be. Her arm is wrecked!_

Leaping onto one of the school's slanted pillars, and then launching back across the pond in a display of utter leg strength, Bort sailed towards the further vessel, chopping through the central deity with a vertical whirl of her sword and hair, dispersing the remainder of the formation into a cloud of wispy smoke.

 _She was screaming up there too. Fighting with unbelievable rage. I've never heard anything like it._

Distractedly peeking back to the fallen gem, now laying silent in the grass, Phosphophyllite blinked, echoes of her screams lingering in her imagination.

 _I guess what Rutile said last year is true. Alexa is freaky when she's mad... And reckless too. I wasn't sure what she meant until I saw her in action. Hopping directly onto the lunarian's own formation? That's awfully risky for anyone to do, especially a gem that's not even supposed to be looking at lunarians in the first place!_

* * *

"Goshe! _NOW!_ "

Head ducking, holding her sword outward with both hands maintaining a firm grip, Morganite braced herself as Goshenite hopped upward in an oncoming sprint, her black shoes landing onto the flat side of her weapon. Kneeling down from the momentary landing, the sword jerked upward with great power, and a grunt issued from both gems as Goshenite leaped high into the air, sailing towards the remaining formation from the successful assist.

Eyes widening from the flight, and watching the rising of attention from the crowd of dispirates and their weaponry, Goshenite turned in a spin, sword tucking around her backside, ready to deliver a decisive blow to the central deity seated in the center.

 _Steady... And... What?!_

Blinking as she was suddenly enveloped in a cloud of smoke, Goshenite's arms relaxed, and her legs bent in preparation as she passed through the dissolving vapor, realizing she was heading towards the ground below in a hurry.

 _Its already gone? I was seconds from wiping it out myself!_

 ***WHUMP***

Remaining still, and then inspecting her legs, she sighed with relief from the intact landing. Looking aside, the bright colors of Diamond, Phosphophyllite and Zircon stood nearby, and looking over her shoulder towards Morganite, it was then realized that the tall, dark figure of Master Kongo was on a slow approach, with a quartet of elders following just behind.

 _Sensei must have beat me to it._

Jogging through thick tufts of wild grass, she met up beside Morganite, and was handed her previously tossed scabbard in a silent motion. Tucking her sword into the wooden sheath, her palm then curled around the end of the hilt, fingertips tapping in sequence as several gems drew to a halt, spreading in a circle.

 _And this... You're not looking too good, Alexandrite._

Looking to Sensei, who simply stood with a discontent expression, a shudder trickled through her insides, imagining a stern lecture brewing inside him.

"Goshe."

Attention alighting to Phosphophyllite, her eyebrow rose from the teal gem's curiosity.

"Months ago, you talked about preparing for landings."

"I did."

"I've been watching you and the others when you jump... What you said is very true."

Free hand tucking onto her hip, Goshenite's head tilted aside with a hint of a smile.

"I'm glad you think so. Planning on landing from heights is critical, otherwise you'll end up like Alexa here."

Looking aside from a shuffle of sound and several low voices, several eyes discovered Yellow Diamond as she drug a collection bag through the grass, with Rutile and Padparadscha just behind.

"Alexa... Too upset to be sensible. Now look at yourself."

"Alexandrite's instability is a product of personal loss."

Attentions followed Sensei as he gently descended onto a knee, fingers lifting the yellow pendant of a necklace from her shoulder.

 _"Is that Chrysoberyl's shard?"_

 _"She's been wearing it around. You haven't seen?"_

Settling beside the broken gem, Rutile gingerly picked up the intact segment of her arm, looking it over.

"A hardness of eight and a half, and you've still broken yourself quite well."

Looking aside as the body bag was pulled open, a disembodied leg was then presented silently by Bort, and both her and Yellow Diamond began collecting the remainder of her fragments from the grass.

"I will be speaking with Alexandrite after she is reassembled. For now, her current condition will suffice as a reasonable manner of reprimand."

Rising upright again, Sensei eyed the surrounding gems in turn, met with patient, bright eyes.

"There is still enough daylight left, though that may be the only appearance we will see today."

 _"Two vessels is pretty unusual."_

 _"Might have been what drew Alexa out of hiding."_

 _"She can't resist discovering something new about the lunarians."_

"...However, I would like to commend all of you. Your diligence, and attentiveness, were essential to victory."

Looking further to Padparadscha, who simply tilted her head, Kongo then offered a nod, discreetly noticing her shorter lengths of hair.

"In addition, mastery of patience, and a strong sense of confidence are essential, no matter your age or hardness."

Various smiles blossomed across the collection of gems, beaming from his words, and Phosphophyllite peeked towards Padparadscha, met with a wink in response. Turning in the opposite direction, garnering Diamond's attention, her tutor's eyes met her own, irides twinkling with their own calm expressiveness.

"...Therefore, it is imperative to find and retain both within yourselves."

* * *

Browsing through a variety of colorful, exciting memories from only an hour earlier, Padparadscha slowly walked past the infirmary's operating table, eying Rutile's careful motions as she leaned over a dormant Alexandrite undergoing repair. Continuing onward, her attention wandered along the wooden shelving, curiosity drawn to baskets and boxes of repair supplies, and she stepped closer, unable to resist.

 _Let's see..._

Picking one space and basket in particular, she lifted the woven lid off, revealing a small collection of shiny pointed slivers of material within.

 _Ohh. These are different._

Plucking one from the dim depths of the container, she blinked as the object in her grasp easily reflected the colors of their surroundings. Looking it over with several twists of her wrist, she then distractedly peeked aside to Rutile.

"What's this?"

"Hm?"

Eyes meeting, and then lowering to the object in particular, the gem doctor grunted.

"...That's what's left of the alloy. Phos' alloy."

"Ah. Curious color."

"Its not from our world."

"Oh? Sent from the stars?"

"So it seems, according to Sensei. The rock that hosted it was rather strange in appearance."

"Do you still have it?"

"Pieces of it. I had to break it apart to extract the alloy."

Walking past the table again, seating herself onto the infirmary's windowsill, Padparadscha slowly spun the platinum shard in her fingers, listening to the scrapes and clicks of Rutile's work.

"...That alloy is the only reason Phos could even lift and use a sword like you saw earlier."

"Mm. You explained its function yesterday."

"You asked."

Pad's lips curled with amusement from her brief response.

"Are you proud of what you've achieved?"

"What, with the alloy?"

"Mhmm."

"I... I suppose. I think Phosphophyllite would have more to say but... Honestly I wasn't sure if it was going to work, in the beginning."

"She's the first of her kind, infused with metal. That's a bold undertaking."

"Bold or not, it was risky. The effects and reactions were all unknown, and I was quite worried for a while."

"I'm sure you were. Experimenting with our youngest member."

"She was perfectly willing. What matters is that we achieved what she was after."

"Improving her hardness?"

"Yes. Now that Phos isn't so prone to breaking apart, her inclusions are finally going at full speed too."

"Mmm. Must be a world of difference."

Rutile exhaled with a momentary chuckle.

"It is. You should have seen when she first got her agate legs though."

"The spirals?"

"When they finally started working, she could barely keep them under control."

"Really?"

"You remember how fast Yellow Diamond is...?"

Pad's arms crossed, picturing her friend's astonishing swiftness.

"She's faster than Yellow?"

"Almost. At the time she was on par with her speed."

"Should have had them race."

"I think they did... At one point."

"Is Phos still as fast now?"

"The alloy we added has slowed her down some... But she can still outpace several of the others."

Holding the silvery shard between her fingers, Padparadscha studied the hint of red reflecting on the surface of the metal.

"I'd like to see that."

"I'm sure she's more than willing. Phos is not likely to back down from any challenge now."

"Become a confident one, has she?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Standing on a far hillock, tucked near one of the land's many staggered coastlines, both Phosphophyllite and Diamond stood still, eyes to the sky and hands clasped together, suspended behind their backs. Beyond, the roar of the ocean's waves filled the air between wayward whispers of the spring's breeze, brushing tufts and sections of both gem's hair aside in passing. Vision lowering from the fading colors of the sky, shadows grew among the tall grasses from the setting sun, and Phosphophyllite lazily gazed towards the distant stonework of the school.

 _That battle was one crazy thing after another... But things are calm again. Now we just have the remainder of the evening on patrol, and th-_

"Phos."

Shifting aside slightly, Phosphophyllite's insides brimmed with energy from the ever-familiar voice speaking her name.

"Dia."

Waiting for her inevitable response, her head turned further, eyes teased by the irresistible beauty of her best friend's locks of hair.

 _...Tell me anything. You know I'm already listening._

Waiting in patient wonderment as Diamond's lips parted, her head then lowered, and an unexpected giggle issued from her tutor's insides.

"You remember when we were just starting hibernation... When you happened upon me in the darkness."

"I do."

"I asked you to describe that feeling, back then."

"Yeah, you did... Comfortable, was the word."

Hands squeezing tighter, the innocent blush on Diamond's cheeks quickly spread another across Phos' face as well.

"I know. It was perfect."

"It... _Was?_ "

"Yes."

Phos' inclusions churned with bashful elation from her response.

 _What's she getting at?_

"I mean... Its just what came to mind."

"And it describes how I feel, being with you. Back then, and right now."

Eyes meeting in a further turn, both gems allowed their red-faced emotions to stay on display.

"I'm comfortable, being partnered with you, Phos."

"I-I am too, Dia. I really enjoy being with you. Learning from you, too."

Rosy cheeks rising from a smile, Diamond's eyelids lowered for a moment.

"I can see it."

Lost in a realm of enamorment, their shared gaze remained, allowing an endless stream of information to wander between.

 _I see how you gaze at me, Phos..._

Lips parting, one after the other, undeniable, equivalent admiration coursed throughout their structures.

 _...And I love it. I love you. For being just the way you are... And allowing me to be weak, without criticism._

Attentions jerking from the distant tolling of the school's bell, their eyes slowly parted, allowing the moment to fade as they turned towards the distant school in tandem.

"Phos."

"Yes?"

"...Would you like to race?"

"Back to school?"

"Mhm."

"Uh, sure!"

Stancing her posture as Diamond strolled up beside her, Phos looked down at the long white stockings adorning her legs.

 _I'll gladly race you... Seeing you at full speed is amazing. Actually... Seeing you do anything is amazing._

"Try not to break yourself to keep up with me."

Rolling her eyes from the teasing statement, Phos' brow furrowed with determination as she looked towards the school again.

"Keep up, huh? I know you're being funny."

"Oh?"

"I'm better than I used to be."

"I know you are."

"I'll prove it too."

 _"Good!"_

Launching forward into a rapidly accelerating sprint, Diamond began laughing as Phosphophyllite sprang into motion a short distance behind, reaching for the scabbard floating in tow behind.

"You didn't say go!"

"Oops!"

Scowling comically, leaning forward into a dogged run with feet pounding the grass and earth beneath, Phos stormed up by Diamond's side, keeping pace with her as they moved swiftly across the landscape. Seeing her tutor's grin of delight, however, she began smiling, squinting from the oncoming airflow brushing her teal locks of hair back.

 _Diamond. I used to think that you were so far beyond me, in every way there could be... But you've opened my eyes, and shown me that there's more to being a gem than hardness, or luster, or physical integrity._

Reaching outward, staying parallel to her sprint across a flatter stretch of land, a flicker of mirth touched Diamond's cheeks upon noticing, and she met Phosphophyllite's outstretched fingers with her own.

 _You've shown me that you don't have to have the same traits... To consider someone else as your equal._

Keeping a firm grasp of gloved fingers between their swift movements, Phos' eyes then rose to the young night sky, gazing somewhere among the distant stars.

 _That, I think, is why I love you so much._


	11. Moonlight (Epilogue)

Trudging through gatherings of thin coastal grass, under the ominous luminosity of the largest moon, Padparadscha moved through the land's darkness with still-unfamiliar ease, her battle-worn sword clattering behind her legs.

 _To think I was plagued by mere shadows only days ago, and now..._

Focusing on a distant orb of light, slowly moving along a path worn along the coastline, the elder gem began into a slow turn.

 _...Walking under the dark of night, with little to fear. How I've longed for this freedom again._

Drawing closer to the glowing object, a smile slowly bloomed on her features as the figure of a gem was discerned, with freely-drifting red locks and silver orbs floating, captive in her proximal control.

 _And you, the one rarely seen in any season..._

Lips parting, waiting for the right moment as she continued on an intercepting path, Padparadscha then quickened her pace.

"Cinnabar."

Watching as the gem halted and whirled around from an unexpected voice, the silvery blobs floating around her spiked with alarm, only to draw still, mirroring the gem's apprehension.

Passively meeting her stare, Padparadscha studied the elusive gem as she drew closer.

"Its been quite some time."

 _...So please, don't feel the need to run away._

Drawing to a slow halt, a short distance apart from each other, Cinnabar's arm drew across, clutching her elbow.

"Four hundred years."

"Mm. So you do remember me."

Head lowering with a nod, Cinnabar's eyes drew shut, and Padparadscha remained patiently still.

"...It is wonderful to hear you speak after so long."

Eyes flitting open, the gem silently looked aside, tucking her chin into her shoulder.

"Why are you out at night?"

Blinking from the direct question, Pad looked up to the crater-scarred moon above.

"Because I chose to be."

Mouth drifting open, Cinnabar peeked back through locks of her hair.

"You must be feeling better... To be active without the sun."

"Quite so. Rutile has done wonders to this old body of mine as of late."

Following the drifting movements of suspended globules of mercury, combining and separating in perpetuum, Padparadscha then exhaled from the following silence.

"...I suppose you're busy. But the real reason I am out here now, was specifically to converse with you."

Head rising, Cinnabar slowly blinked.

"I've been meaning to for some time, actually, but I've been having trouble staying awake long enough, much less being able to move myself. Do you know what that's like?"

Brow furrowing from the query, the dark red gem remained silent.

"I'm sure you're well aware that I have been plagued by incompletion for a majority of my existence. Born with a fault beyond my control. I want you to know... That I understand your loneliness."

"You've been absent for two hundred and thirty years. How could you understand?"

Head tilting aside, Pad's smile remained, unfazed from the rebuttal.

"Obviously our circumstances differ in many ways, but I know what its like to be trapped, helpless... Isolated in an unforgiving realm of existence."

Waiting for a reaction, Cinnabar simply remained silent, allowing the elder to continue.

"I've been asleep for such long periods... Hundreds of years at a time. So long in fact, that I've seen the same memories many times now. It is stifling, and haunting... Being bored of your own past, and being unable to escape, or speak, or do anything, because you can't even awaken or move."

Keeping a firm hold on Cinnabar's attention, Padparadscha eyed her pointedly.

"Being so far away from everyone, just because of who we are and what we're made of... It is a very familiar qualm we share, and I want you to know that... I am here for you. Whether you care or not, I will listen to anything you wish to say."

"And if I have nothing to say?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll find something. I can't imagine there being nothing of interest over these past few years."

Noticing a small bodily movement, Pad's eyebrow rose with a discreet flicker of interest.

"I'm sure someone besides myself has encountered you as well."

"Yes. Some have."

"Anyone special?"

Cinnabar's lips parted, only to draw shut, and her surrounding orbs of silver slowed with hesitation, only to resume their prior movements.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"I can't imagine I'm the only gem that's sought you out, in the dark of the night."

"Asking me to return. To go back... And I'm sick of it."

"I'm not asking for you to return. I'm simply here for your sake, and perhaps... To help you, however you may need."

Shoulders hunching, Cinnabar's vision plummeted to her feet.

"I already had someone promise me that."

"Oh? Who?"

Turning away, her expression grew wistful, picturing teal-green colors sparkling beside another gem's prismatic radiance.

"...Phosphophyllite."

Mouth opening with genuine surprise, Padparadscha remained silent.

 _Phos... Has spoken to Cinnabar? And by the sound of it, made a promise that's remained unfulfilled._

Crossing her arms, and stepping aside in a slight lean, the elder reflected on several newer conversations with the young gem.

 _Come to think of it... That little pebble is in love with a certain Diamond... And with everything that's taken place with Rutile's experimentation... Little Phos seems to have gotten quite distracted._

Eyes meeting several moments later, Padparadscha's expression softened as Cinnabar's hand drifted free from her arm.

 _She's spoken nothing of Cinnabar. My, how priorities change when love comes into play._

"Phosphophyllite is only three hundred years old. That one will have plenty of time to redeem herself."

"I doubt she will do so."

"Give her time."

"I already have... And to wait years to receive an apology... Makes it worthless."

"But an apology at all still has value."

"Hardly."

Sighing gently, Pad's fingers drifted along the length of the tie beneath her chin.

"I see your trust in the others remains contested."

"Because they all go on, making the same motions every year... Knowing but never questioning."

Remaining silent, from the familiar-yet-unspoken subject known throughout the school's walls, the elder gem squeezed the fabric of her shirt's collar for a moment.

 _I know. We both know of Sensei's implicit relation to them... And even after two hundred and thirty one years asleep... Nothing has changed._

"Well... No matter how you feel, or however much you may distrust the others... Keep in mind that you are loved dearly, to this very evening."

Vision lowering to the bare path worn through the grass, Cinnabar's eyelids settled shut as Padparadscha's footsteps began into the distance.

"...Never lose sight of that."

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 _ **Hey readers, hope you've enjoyed this shiny geologic exploration of overcoming your own faults! I've had a fantastic time writing this and reading the amazing reviews several of you have left. As far as I can tell, this story has reached all of the points I planned on covering, and I am tentatively considering a sequel... But that may be dependent on the future of the anime, and will certainly take some time to happen as I have other stories planned that will consume time and creativity in the coming future.  
**_

 _ **Also, yeah. Main ships aside, Cinnabar hasn't been left out of the picture, and certainly hasn't been forgotten by the ever-awesome Padparadscha.**_ _ ** **Stay tuned!  
****_

 _ ** **~ C. Betchimov****_


End file.
